We were lovers in a past life
by Bladewyvern
Summary: Modern setting/Reincarnation Bagginshield fic. "Ever since he could remember, Thorin knew who he was. This was nothing existential or particularly empowering. It was basic. Thorin knew who he had been before the years had erased him from memory and before he became who and what he was today."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is a modern setting/reincarnation Hobbit AU with some Bagginshield and some Fiori.**

* * *

Ever since he could remember, Thorin knew who he was. This was nothing existential or particularly empowering. It was basic. Thorin knew who he had been before the years had erased him from memory and before he became who and what he was today. It was frightening to remember at first. He hated the memories and wished, more than once, to simply shove them aside and forget. But the older he grew, the more he realized something. No matter how heartbreaking and no matter how painful, all those memories were important. They were important to the man he used to be and important to the man he was now. And what was he now?

The police considered him a crime leader. A crook. A swindler and a murderer. A terrorist. But no. He was Thorin Oakenshield and even now, after many years and many bodies, his spirit was still the same. Despite the lies and the hardships, he had stayed as noble as he could.

Of course, ever since he had come to the realization of who and what he was, Thorin had started to see the people around him utterly different. Familiar faces of the present together with the familiar souls of the past. He didn't know what the chances were of this happening but he never complained. His nephews were still his nephews and felt like the very spirits he had cared so much about in his former life. And after a while, Thorin had realized that they began to remember too. It started slow of course, and at first, he didn't push it. But as more and more of his "family" began to remember who they used to be, Thorin began to get more demanding. He wanted them to remember. There was a blissful sort of closure in knowing yourself and knowing yourself far better than you thought you did.

Kili was the first to remember. They had found a ratty old cottage to kip in and while his brother fiddled with his tablet, Kili stared absently out the window, chewing on his bottom lip and leaning his chin on one hand. "...Is that really how we died?" He muttered gently so only Thorin could hear him and the older man stiffened at the words, staring at Kili as if he had never seen him before. Gaze slowly averting from the window, the young man peered at his uncle and swallowed. "Is it?" He asked slowly and Thorin felt an ancient pang of guilt stir up inside him.

"I...I don't know, Kili..." He said truthfully after a long moment and the young man fidgeted, toying with the hem of his ratty old t-shirt. "It's a crap way to die, uncle." He managed at last with his little cheeky grin, even if the normal brightness of it was considerably dimmed. Thorin, in his turn, didn't feel like smiling at all and pulled the youngster into his arms with a wordless apology. He wouldn't admit that his death wasn't any better. And it hurt to remember. Kili sunk into his uncle's arms without protest and grumbled something which Thorin didn't hear at the moment before breaking away, Fili shooting them both a quizzical look. Kili stuck out his tongue at him, to which the older brother responded by tossing a pillow at Kili's face, smacking him square in the nose. It all descended into a ridiculous wrestling match which Thorin pulled apart after a few minutes, smacking them both upside the head in his turn.

They were still young, just like before. Kili had just turned 16 a few days ago and Fili was a few months away from 19, dark brown and golden hair always managing to end up in bird's nests upon their heads, especially Kili's. When they were much younger, Fili had threatened to shave his brother completely, which resulted in a black eye and a lot of tears. The hair jokes stopped there.

After they settled and Fili finally dozed off with a light snore, Kili lay awake next to his brother, staring at the ceiling. "Uncle...this is weird..." He muttered to the dark room and Thorin grunted his agreement from his seat in the chair close to the bed. Kili took the answer and considered. "So...is this like...that past life stuff?" He asked slowly, still staring at the ceiling while he heard a rustle, Thorin stirring in his seat. "It is." Came the low rumble of the older man's voice before he paused. "Or...I think it is... there's no other way to explain it." He finished a bit lamely. Kili grew silent and Thorin thought his younger nephew had fallen asleep.

"And the others?" Came the question, Thorin fidgeting a bit more. "It's all them. I...don't think they remember. You seem to be the first." Kili's lips tugged into a self satisfied grin which Thorin could just FEEL through the darkness. But it slowly slipped away. "If the others are the others then...aren't we...missing someone?" He asked slowly. Thorin blinked at the question. Missing someone...who could they be...Oh. And suddenly, the whole puzzle clicked into place. Missing someone. The thought stung worse than anything. Of course they were missing someone. How foolish of him not to realize. Not to remember. Thorin swallowed the lump in his throat.

"...I suppose we are." He said a bit croakily. Kili considered.

"Wonder where he is now." He thought a loud with a stifled yawn. Thorin smiled weakly, reaching over and lovingly ruffled a hand through his nephew's hair. "Sleep, Kili. We have to leave as soon as possible tomorrow." Nodding sleepily and muttering his good night, Kili drifted off, arms wrapping around his brother.

Thorin sat in the dark and in the silence, the only noise in the room coming from his slumbering nephews. He couldn't believe he had forgotten. And after everything he had said and done...only to forget. If cursing at yourself did one good, Thorin would have cursed up a tornado. Of course they had been missing someone. Someone important... How is it that Kili could recall that so easily and he had completely let it slip? How did he not notice the hole in his memory, suddenly filled with curly hair and sarcastic remarks?

That night, Thorin barely slept and made Fili drive as they fled the little cottage early that morning. And as was the case with everything, Fili remembered soon after his brother. In fact, it happened as he was driving and he screeched loudly, twisting the wheel in his hands and almost swerving off the road, violently jolting Thorin awake from where he had tried to nap in the passenger seat. It took a moment for him to right the car and he pulled over on the side of the road, staring at the steering wheel. Slowly, his bewildered gaze fell on a very crabby looking Thorin and a very startled Kili, who leaned in from the backseat to give his brother a slightly awkward hug. Finally letting himself relax into the hug, Fili's eyes went to Thorin again.

"I'm...sorry..." He muttered before chuckling sheepishly. "Dunno what came over me..." Thorin eyed his older nephew wearily before reaching over, hand gently tangling in his hair. "...It's alright. It's a shock." He said simply, Fili swallowing as his brother let him go and rubbed his face. "No, the fact that Stephanie Meyer is still writing is a shock. This...this is like..." He trailed off, looking for the right words. "Like getting shot." He finished before his eyes dropped back to the steering wheel.

"...Was this what you and Kili were talking about last night?" He asked slowly and Kili made a chocked noise from the backseat. Fili ignored him for the moment and Thorin nodded. Hissing through his teeth and rubbing at his stubble covered chin, the older brother considered. "Well, CHRIST!" He snapped, smacking his hands on the steering wheel and looking over at Thorin again. "If I had known that it would suck this bad, I woulda just..." Thorin cut him off.

"It's not something you can block off, Fili. It's memory. Even if it's not of this body, it's still YOUR memory." Fili frowned.

"...What do we do then?" He asked slowly and Thorin peered between his two nephews.

"We learn from it." He said sternly, clapping a hand on Fili's shoulder. "We have to remember for a reason...so...let's not...repeat any mistakes." He added, Fili nodding slowly. "No shinny rocks for you, eh uncle?" He teased, getting one of their uncle's most famous of glares for his troubles. Chuckling despite himself and slowly managing to recover, Fili nodded and revved the car back onto the road.

Thorin studied his older nephew before looking at Kili in the backseat, as the younger brother leaned against Fili's seat lazily one hand idly resting on his brother's shoulder. It would take them a while to fully come to terms with it...all of it. Thorin was STILL coping with it, and he had known far longer. And the very memory that he had forgotten stung deeply. What was he to do? If fate had really conspired to bring them all together, even Gandalf, then why were they missing his dear... Thorin stopped himself, rubbing a hand over his face. This wouldn't do him any good, pinning like that. He was no longer a child. And maybe...just maybe, they could still find the man.

Being wanted men certainly didn't help matters. Whatever they had been was no longer a possibility. And what were they wanted for? Thorin had never been fully sure. The charges had evolved so rapidly without their input that by the time he knew it, they might as well have been charged for murder of the prime minister.

Not that they were blameless, but it all came after. Call a human being an animal long enough, treat them like one and they will become the animal. But even being backed into a corner and treated like an animal never gave grounds to lose their sense of right. And Thorin made sure of it. Of course they stole, they cheated, but they never hurt anyone unless it was self-defense. Never killed an innocent. Thorin grumbled at himself. The fact that there had to be that qualifier didn't make their case easier. And he had already corrupted two children in his quest to regain their honor.

The irony of it.

Looking over at his nephews, Thorin's thoughts grew glummer still. They were still children...with their whole lives ahead of them. But instead, they helped him. Fili had become an excellent hacker, taking to computers like a duck to water. Kili was their messenger. No one would suspect sweet faced Kili of having ties with a crime family. So it worked...and Thorin hated himself for it. Ever since his sister passed 10 years ago, he was tasked with raising her children. This was not what he had initially had in mind for them. And he was sure that if she could, Dis would come back from the grave and strangle him.

Trying to distract himself from his thoughts, Thorin checked his phone. It had just turned 6 in the morning as they sped down the highway, Fili barely obeying traffic laws. He has ten missed calls. Thorin's fingers hesitantly ghosted over the number keys. Probably the others, checking that they were okay. He shot out a mass text instead, not feeling up to speaking to anyone and hid the phone away.

They'd be alright...

It was about a week after his nephews remembered that the rest of the "family" began to recall things as well. Balin was the first of Thorin's non-blood relations to recall events and the old man all but dropped his cup of tea, shocked gaze landing on Thorin. Thorin shot him a quizzical look in reply. Fili peered up from monitoring his computer.

"...Bless my soul..." Balin breathed gently, shakily setting the cup down and walking over, cupping Thorin's face in shaking fingers. "...You died... Thorin Oakenshield..." He muttered, almost to himself, Thorin smiling weakly and patting his old friend's hand. "...From my own foolishness." He said gently, the old man letting him go and chuckling, if weakly. "Bless my soul, ladie." He breathed again before yanking Thorin forward into a crushing hug, making him laugh faintly.

"I'm fine, Balin, really." He promised but Balin pushed him back again, brown eyes already a bit red. "We mourned you...long after Dain took the throne, even then... after they buried you...and the lads..." He shot Fili a look, the younger man now completely distracted from monitoring his computer. Balin rubbed a hand over his face.

"I...can't believe this is...real..." The old man breathed slowly and Thorin smiled weakly. "It took me years to come to terms with it." He admitted to his oldest friend, his smile warming a little. "Give it time."

It was the same process with all of them. Thorin was never sure what triggered the memories and why they came up at the times that they did but it always seemed to happen when he was around. Dwalin had nearly punched him. Bofur had gaped so hard, Thorin was sure his jaw would fall off. And Ori, poor sweet Ori was hit with it when Fili was talking about installing better tracking devices into their phones. He let out a frantic wail and launched himself on the older boy, almost knocking Fili out of his chair. It took almost an hour to calm him down and practically as long to get him to let go of Fili again. Fili didn't seem to mind all that much, and gave the younger boy a light squeeze of reassurance before letting him go.

But slowly, they were all on board. When Thorin asked Gandalf on the matter, the old man smiled that knowing smile of his and shrugged, puffing on a pipe of what he claimed was medicinal marijuana. Thorin never questioned it, even if he felt a bit annoyed. Gandalf had known all along, he was sure of it. And he never mentioned it. But every time they met, Thorin persisted and their last meeting at a local pub, he finally won, the old man heaving a sigh.

"I couldn't just TELL you about it. It's something you have to experience for yourself before anything can truly begin." Thorin eyed the old man warily.

"Truly begin?" He asked slowly and received yet another one of Gandalf's annoying all knowing smiles and no clear answer. It was useless of course. Gandalf was never known for being especially explicit with things like this. He decided not to press the matter even as he glared daggers at the older man, who smiled charmingly in response. Another thing Gandalf was never known for was being intimidated by Thorin Oakenshield. Not now...and not then.

Instead, he tried something else. Swallowing a thick lump in his throat and puffing onhis cigarette, Thorin looked over at Gandalf once more. "...If we are all...somehow here...what of the halfling?" He asked, his voice dropping in register. Gandalf lowered his pipe from his mouth and honestly considered the question.

"You have not found him yet?" The non-wizard asked, almost incredulously and Thorin growled.

"I didn't know I had to FIND him. I didn't even piece that part together until a few months ago." He snapped in reply, Gandalf lounging back against the bar and tapping a finger against his knee. "You're as impatient as ever, Master Durin." He said easily, using Thorin's public name so the authorities weren't notified from overheard conversation. "He won't just drop into your path that easily. You will have put some effort into it, and look." Thorin frowned and resisted chewing on the end of his cigarette.

"Where do I even begin?" He asked slowly and Gandalf studied him thoughtfully.

"London would be a good place to start." He said at last, shocking Thorin with a genuine answer.

"Why London?" Gandalf drew out another sigh and took a drag of his pipe, blowing out rings of smoke.

"You asked me where to begin. There is my answer. It's a populated city, and you are far more likely to run into him there then out here, in the middle of some trees and grass." He replied at last, pushing back off the bar and regarding Thorin seriously. "I fear things may not go as you hope, Master Durin. But perhaps you'll get some closure from it." The old man slipped off his stool and before Thorin could question that answer, he was bid a good night, Gandalf disappearing through the doors with a jingle.

Thorin sat there for a long time, his cigarette long burnt out and the shot of whiskey standing untouched next to him. London... that was the last place he wanted to go. It was a populated city and more people would be likely to recognize him and his family. But the ache in his chest was too strong. If it was truly London...then they'd have to see for themselves.

His announcement on the subject didn't go as badly as he thought. Both Fili and Kili lit up at the prospect of finding their long lost burglar and even Dwalin wasn't horrifically adverse to the idea. Oin grumbled quite loudly about how awful an idea that seemed but didn't put up much resistance when Thorin quirked an eyebrow at him. It was decided.

They wouldn't travel together, of course. They'd draw too much attention and on the chance that they were caught, they needed people on the outs to get them out of jail. Fili and Kili refused to be separated from their uncle. And where Fili went, Ori would follow, almost like a lost puppy. Thorin wouldn't admit it aloud, but he smelt the puppy love a kilometer away and smiled to himself. At first, Thorin had objected to it. But both boys had given him the largest puppy eyes he had ever seen and objecting to THAT was practically impossible. So Ori was always allowed, but only if one of his brothers came as well.

Thorin could never get over of how ridiculous it all wound up being. The public viewed them as group of murderers and terrorists, but really, they were just regular men. Trying to regain their lives and live as best as they could. Unfortunately at this point, as best as they could meant stealing and cheating. But even now, Thorin had hope that it would end. They would put an end to this vicious cycle and the man who ruined them.

His name was Vincent Smaug. A wretched snake of a man who, in a few months time, had managed to frame Thorin Oakenshiled as a money launderer and cheater. He claimed Thorin had stolen his employees paychecks and spent the money on prostitutes and illegal gun deals with terrorist groups. So many charges had been thrown at Thorin Oakenshield that the man was surprised he had managed to escape at all.

Yet he had done none of those things. But all who testified for his integrity were now part of his little gang of outlaws. Despite his innocence, there were paper trails that he never remembered making and purchases that he definitely never authorized. But the longer they remained free, the worse the charges got. More things were blamed on their group. Train bombings. Church bombings. Anthrax. Any act of terrorism in the UK got somehow pinned on them. And there was always information and always a trail of evidence to back it up. At first it was impossible to know how all this information was even created and how Smaug was able to so easily fabricate evidence, let alone feed it into the police force. It was later that they found out who he was. Secretary of State for Defense of the UK Cabinet. And now the sole owner of the company Thorin's grandfather helped start from the ground up.

Of course! Every time Thorin thought about it, he felt ill. He had been the CEO of Oakenshield Industries since his father's passing on Thorin's 30th birthday. Six years later, it was all yanked out from under him... and a year later his sister died. It was a horrid spiral and the only thing that made even remotely bearable was the presence of his nephews and his "family." Now Thorin was pushing 47 and trying desperately to keep himself and his family out of jail and breathing free air.

It got harder and harder as the years passed but they got by. Bofur had gotten especially good at making prosthetic facial appliances so that Thorin and the others could go into public without being immediately recognized. Fili, Ori and Gloin had collaborated on making them various fake IDs, credit cards, the works. Fili had become an expert at moving money without getting caught. It was all part of their daily lives.

As they piled into their respective cars, Thorin gave strict instructions to dump the vehicles in any hint of pursuit. They all had separate destinations and separate goals but the last thing he needed was to have anyone end up in jail. Bofur taking the wheel and Fili and Kili piling in the backseat, Thorin settled into an uncomfortable state of anxiety, fiddling with his phone as their car pulled away from the others.

"Ah, they'll be fine, lad." Bofur said easily, peering over at their leader and giving a toothy grin. "No use giving yourself an aneurism about it." Thorin sighed faintly, knowing full well the other man was right and, turning the phone to full volume, stashing it away in the pocket of his pants.

They drove in tense silence for a while before Kili broke it, leaning between the seats and resting his chin on his arms. "You think we'll find him, uncle?" he asked gently, Fili stretched out on the seat next to him, tablet never leaving his hands. Exchanging glances with Bofur, Thorin shrugged.

"I...don't think anything...But Gandalf had suggested London. And he hasn't been wrong yet. So it's a good a place to start as any." He said last, Kili looking thoughtful.

"Wonder if he'll be as short as before." He snickered, Fili giving him a hearty kick while chortling gently. Thorin shot his nephews a look.

"You're not as foolish as before." He retorted, making Bofur snort with laughter while Kili reddened. Thorin smiled and ruffled the youngster's hair. "I don't want to guess at it, it's something we'll have to discover."

"I bet you'd like to discover him thoroughly, eh uncle?" Came the smartass comment from Fili, Kili hooting in laughter beside him. Bofur had to stifle his laughter as Thorin shot him a glare before looking in the backseat where Fili grinned innocently in reply.

"The only thing I'd like to DISCOVER is if he is alive and well." Thorin said evenly but Fili rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Come on, uncle. You don't have to lie. I know you miss him. I mean... we all miss him but..." Fili trailed off and that cheeky grin faded to a bit of a sad smile. "Maybe this time will be better." He finished gently, Thorin eyes averting to his hands.

"I hope so." He said at last, feeling uncharacteristically vulnerable and rubbing his eyes tiredly. No. This time WILL be better. He wasn't so much of a selfish oaf as before. He would make sure it will be better.

"No...it WILL be better. For all of us." He said at last, hands balling into fists. Damn him to the deepest pits of Moria but Thorin Oakenshield would see to it that their burglar got everything he deserved. Including the largest apology and an even larger hug that the former King now disgraced CEO could muster up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I'm going to try and do a chapter a day but I may lag behind so please work with me. I own nothing of the Tolkien universe.

* * *

Despite all of Thorin's paranoia, their trip was relatively uneventful. Eight hours into it, they pulled over on the side of the road to stamp out their feet and stretch, Kili yawning loudly from where he had been sleeping against his brother's shoulder. Fili, who had barely slept a wink himself, rubbed at one of his eyes, frowning at his tablet and flicking it slightly. For one, he was glad they managed to install better tracking devices into everyone's phones. It helped them immensely, as well as alleviated uncle's fear of getting caught.

After rest and snacks, they rotated drivers, Thorin taking the steering wheel while Bofur stretched out in the seat beside him, yawning loudly and dozing off. Hearing Fili's report on everyone's status helped soothe Thorin's nerves and as they drove, Thorin let his mind wander. What will it be like? Their first meeting. How will he even find their former burglar in a city of over 8 million people? He wanted something happy...to sweep the other off his feet and never let go. But a niggling doubt had crept into his mind. What if Bilbo had not joined them in this life at all? It was quite possible, after all, Thorin was still unclear just how reincarnation worked.

But...Thorin couldn't let doubt creep in now. It was vitally important, somehow, for him to keep believing. He needed something to give him hope. And their burglar had always been a ray of light in their darkness. A ray of light that Thorin had cast aside in his own selfishness. He couldn't hold back a growl, running a hand through his short hair. Thinking back to that event; running it through his head over and over again made the former King hate himself even more. All for a rock and a pile of gold.

Thorin had to contain himself from pounding on the steering wheel so to not wake the others and focused instead on driving. A few hours down the road, they met up with Dwalin's black truck, pulling off the motorway to find a more secluded area. They got out, compared notes, made sure everyone was alright and set to work. Bofur had quite the task ahead of him and recruited Ori to help him with the facial applications. After roughly 6 hours, Thorin, Dwalin, Balin and Dori were entirely unrecognizable. It would have taken less time for the job to get finished, but it took about an hour to convince Dwalin that his head tattoos REALLY needed to get covered up. The tank of a man refused to listen to reason about how conspicuous they were until Balin simply smacked him, patiently explaining that unless his brother wanted to end up in jail, he should let Bofur and Ori do their jobs.

Dwalin grumbled and growled but finally consented and the last of the prosthetics were applied. They changed, plopped in contact lenses and soon enough, they were entirely different men. Kili could barely contain his impish giggling. Bofur grinned wide.

"Well, don't you lads look like respectable gentlemen?" He snickered, Kili nodding eagerly next to him. The door banged open and Fili sauntered inside with Nori close behind.

"Well, the cars are switched and so are the plates." Nori said with a self satisfied grin, Fili beaming beside him.

"And the tracking devices have been updated. So you're all good to go." He put in helpfully as Kili attached himself to his brother's arm. Laughing, the older boy ruffed his brother's hair, pulling him close for a moment before managing to escape his grasp and beckon for Ori to come help him with the last of the preparations. The younger boy looked more than thrilled to be helping and smiled shyly as he followed Fili to the next room, Kili grinning and whistling after them before a stress ball whizzed through the air, smacking him in the forehead and sufficiently shutting him up.

They came back not long after, Fili handing his uncle an incredibly expensive looking leather wallet. "Everything you need is in there, including contact numbers and contact names for everyone." He said in his best business voice and Thorin wasn't sure if he should be impressed or terrified of what his nephews were becoming. Children that grew up in this life...what kind of future did they have? Ori had given the others similar wallets with the same information and beamed gently as Fili grinned at him.

Tucking the wallet inside an inner pocket of his suit jacket, Thorin nodded. Right. They briefly went over the plan again before Thorin pulled his boys into his arms, hugging them tight. Kili laughed brightly, clumsily throwing his arms around their uncle, Fili grinning beside him as they both pulled close. His children. He had spent so long with them, cared so much for them, that they were nothing less than his children now.

Breaking away after a while, Thorin ruffled his hand through both boys' hair and smiled gently. "You two behave." He commanded sternly, Kili looking mock hurt at the implication that they wouldn't and Fili snickering.

"We wouldn't DREAM of misbehaving, uncle." He crooned easily and Thorin cuffed him for his sass, making the older brother laugh.

Thorin looked at the rest of the group. Nori and Bofur had volunteered to stay behind with Fili, Kili and Ori, Nori even promising to keep his hands away from stealing anything in the near future. The rest would split up around London, in the hopes of perhaps finding their burglar faster. And while it may save them time, Thorin secretly hoped that he would be the one to find Bilbo first. A selfish, possessive thought, but he owed the halfling so much that he couldn't even fathom someone else getting to him first.

"Remember, one ring means that one of us is in trouble." Thorin said instead, indicating his phone and nodding to Bofur. "Keep your phones on and charged. We'll be in touch." Giving a final farewell to his nephews, Bofur, Nori and Ori, Thorin followed the other 4 out the door.

They stood outside for a bit, lighting up cigarettes and talking quietly. Thorin had not been expecting a particularly joyous departure and the somber mood hit him hard. Taking a drag of his own cigarette, he studied the others carefully.

"We have a day, then we return here if nothing turns up." He said sternly, studying the others. "If you think someone is on your tail, don't come back until you lose them." Thorin added, puffing once more on his cigarette before flicking it to the ground and stomping on it for good measure. Dwalin grunted, taking longer time with smoking.

"Aye. Two rings if we find him then?" He asked with an arched brow, still trying to get used to his prosthetic features and Thorin nodded, clapping a hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"Good luck." He said softly, going through the farewell process with the others before climbing into his own car. It was definitely not the car they drove here in but a sleek black Bentley Continental GT and Thorin almost relished driving such an expensive car, gripping the gear shift so tight his knuckles turned white. He had to remember to ask Nori just how the other man managed to get such a high end car. But now... Now he had to play his former role of the sleek businessman all while being an entirely different person than Thorin Oakenshield, former CEO of Oakenshield industries. He was... Thorin checked his new ID and credit cards; Charles Durin. Thorin sighed. He needed to drill that into memory. Charles Durin. The perfectly respectable businessman with his fancy car, fancy suit and neatly trimmed beard and hair. It was worlds away from the man Thorin had become.

Pushing all those thoughts aside, Thorin revved his expensive car onto the road, hearing the others follow after a little bit. He had noticed, with brief amusement, that Nori had managed to steal Dwalin an expensive looking sports car. At least that tank of a man had nothing to complain about in that regard. Making sure his phone was on, and sticking the little ear piece into his ear, Thorin sped back onto the M25 Motorway, turning on the radio to drown out his thoughts.

Thorin was in London in no time, barely managing to find a place to park in that mess of city before setting to work. Well, it wasn't exactly work as it was wandering around the city, trying to look at each person individually. Would Bilbo be a woman this time? It didn't seem likely since the rest of them returned to their original genders. Of course, he was STILL unclear on reincarnations so anything could happen. Thorin didn't care. Man or woman, or anything the burglar had come back as, the former dwarf would simply be happy to thoroughly apologize and never let him...or her go. It would be the same spirit, vessel be damned. Unless he was a child of course...in which case, Thorin felt the urge to scrub himself and turn himself into the cops right there.

But hours of tramping around the city turned up nothing and, tired of walking Thorin took to the tube for some respite. He really didn't want to give up. And this city was huge. Over 8 million people. He had to keep reminding himself, realizing his own impatience and sighing heavily. It was getting a bit late, and the tube was not as packed as normal but Thorin would not sit. If he sat, he'd fall asleep and if he fell asleep, he'd miss something.

To combat the boredom creeping in, he called Fili.

"Ah, good evening Charles." His nephew said in best business-like voice and Thorin had to fight a smile, clearing his throat rather loudly and grabbing onto the nearest pole as the train stopped.

"Any news?" He asked gently, Fili snickering on the other line before growing serious once more.

"No one has called, so that's good. Master Dylan seems to have gotten stuck in a pub thought. I'm sure it's work related." He added with a chuckle, Thorin grumbling. He had to remember to have a talk with Dwalin about his drinking.

"Everything alright on your end?" He asked Fili instead and his nephew snickered.

"Oh yes, sunshine and roses all around. Kieran went out for a job but he promised he'll be back in a few hours." Fili said cheerily, even Thorin knew how much it pained his older nephew every time Kili went out to work. But it had to be done... otherwise they'd be in the dark.

Thorin managed a smile, eyes finally leaving where he had been staring at the floor to roam around the cabin. "And you're alright?" He asked his nephew gently, making Fili laugh, even if the sound was slightly strained.

"Me? Oh yes, I'm peachy, just sitting here, watching all you idiots run amuck in London... it's enough to make a lad so excited..." But Thorin wasn't listening anymore. His eyes had roamed around the cabin multiple times before suddenly stopping dead. His breath caught in his throat.

By the other door stood a man. A man of about 30 or so, curly hair neatly framing his face and shoved back from dark blue eyes, which were currently downcast as he played with his phone. Even through the people and the clatter of the train, Thorin could hear a gentle hum. And his own world stood still.

"...ncle?" Came from the other line as Fili had long stopped describing what was happening and sounded worried. "Uncle, are you alright?" Thorin had to swallow what felt like a planet before managing to rasp out.

"Him...I... found him..." He breathed weakly and heard a clatter on the other line as Fili shoved himself to stand, his chair falling on the floor.

"You found Bilbo?!" Fili practically yelled and Thorin heard the other line erupt in noise. Swallowing again, Thorin breathed a soft "Shhhh..." It took a few moments but the sounds subsided and Thorin managed to croak out. "I... think it's him." He said softly. The man by the doors moved, brushing a few stray dark brown curls behind his ear. Thorin forgot how to breathe.

"Let me...call you back..." He managed at last to Fili before hanging up without waiting for his nephew to respond. It took all force of will for Thorin to move a foot but at that moment, the train pulled to a stop and the man by the door pushed a button, letting the doors slide open so he could exit. Thorin jerked into motion, practically shoving people aside in an effort to get off the train before the doors closed. He barely managed to hop off, seeing the curly haired man take the escalator up to the surface from across the platform.

Heart hammering in his chest and feeling like his lungs were going to give out any second, Thorin broke into a run just as the stranger reached the top of the escalator, pausing to plop headphones into his ears and resuming his march to the surface. Thorin took to the escalator two steps at a time, reaching the spot and needing to pause to heave for air before seeing that curly head through the crowd once more.

Forgetting all tiredness and the pain in his chest, Thorin started again. He had to reach him...this was Bilbo...he could feel it in his heart and mind. That same soul radiated so brightly that it burnt the former King at the core.

He had to reach him...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Still trying for the chapter a day deal, hope this lives up to people's expectations. I own nothing of the Hobbit.**

* * *

The thing about running after someone through London was that there was always an immeasurable crowd of people that somehow got in the way. Even late at night. Thorin imagined it was like that in every major city but it was rare that he had to chase any one down. Especially someone who wasn't actively trying to avoid him. Yelling was useless since the man had headphones in and would probably not hear him over the collective din of the city. But Thorin swore he could hear his burglar. He could hear the gentle hum. A sweet melody he heard before, in a past life. It made his heart ache even more as he ran.

They seemed to be approaching a rather large apartment building and Thorin slowed down. He couldn't very well follow Bilbo inside his home. No matter how much he wanted to pull his burglar to him and never let go, Thorin had a feeling that it would be really awkward. But even as they neared the building, Thorin felt like something was incredibly off. It tickled in the back of his mind and he sped up again just as a skinny fellow dashed to the side from the large building. He had an ill look about him and yammered endlessly to himself as he tried to get as far away from the building as humanly possible.

Torn between following the skinny wretch and following Bilbo, Thorin took off after Bilbo. That man...he had looked familiar and Thorin tried to wrack his brain as to why. Former employee? No...But Thorin HAD seen him somewhere.

Then realization hit like lightning on a clear day. Smaug! That man! He worked for Smaug! Not being to contain himself anymore, Thorin screamed "Bilbo!" at the top of his lungs, rushing forward and yanking the man back as he neared the building.

A giant explosion shook the very earth as the middle floors of the complex exploded into flying rubble, sending huge chunks of wall and shards of glass flying in the air. As the walls collapsed, the upper most floors gave way, crashing down as a cloud of dust and debris descended onto the ground. People screamed and Thorin barely had a moment to throw himself in front of the curly haired stranger, quickly pulling him close and moving, as fast as he could, further away from the now collapsing building. Dust and debris sprayed the pavement and there was a loud smash behind them as huge pane of glass fell where they had stood. Fires blossomed into the night sky.

He felt shaking fingers grasp at his sleeve and heard an unintelligible scream from the man in his arms. It was only a moment later that Thorin realized what he was screaming. Mother. Thorin thought the world fell out from under their feet. Oh God...He didn't remember this. Before, Bilbo's parents had unfortunately long passed before Thorin even knew his name. This wasn't supposed to happen! It was supposed to follow the structure! He was supposed to have a happy life and see his parents off peacefully.

And without a doubt...the man in his arms...the man breaking down almost completely in his arms, was Bilbo Baggins, hobbit of the Shire. He was taller and definitely not a hobbit anymore. But it was him. Amidst the screams and the crying, the debris and the soot that hung in the air and clung to their clothes, Thorin's only sudden thought was; I have to get him out of here. It seemed so incredibly selfish at first but he could already hear sirens blaring through the air and he moved without much thought. If the man was detained for questioning as a witness, then Thorin had no doubt that he would be questioned by Smaug's men. And he also had no doubt that this attack was on a personal level. Smaug must know too...he must have remembered and if he was trying to get at Bilbo then he would have to do it over Thorin's dead body.

Through all the commotion, no one saw them leave. Thorin was running now, dragging the curly haired man behind himself while Bilbo showed no sign of realizing what was happening or even where he was. It almost felt like kidnap. And at the worst possible moment. But no. He was saving Bilbo. Whether the other man realized it or not, Thorin had just helped him escape a dark cell and a long interrogation.

They didn't stop until they reached Thorin's Bentley and the curly haired man doubled over, shaking from tears and grasping at Thorin's arms. "This is a dream... a dream, a dream, a very bad dream." He hiccupped painfully, fingers tightening on the sleeves of Thorin's coat. "Please tell me it's a dream." The curly haired man breathed, fingers so tight they had turned white at the knuckles. Thorin swallowed.

"I'm sorry." Was all he managed. The other man let out a wail and collapsed against Thorin, making the taller man fumble as he managed to catch him. Bilbo had passed out. Maybe from the running, maybe from the tears, but Thorin now held an unconscious man in his arms and he was at a loss. They had to leave the city, that was clear. He was 100% certain that while Smaug scoured London for Bilbo, he would throw the blame for this tragedy solely on Thorin's group. As he had done so many times before. He was sure there will be evidence against them.

Unlocking the car and gently scooping the other into his arms, Thorin carefully slid him into the passenger seat. Slamming the door, he quickly hopped over the hood to slide into the driver's side, locking the car and clicking on his phone. Dwalin was his first call.

"Ay..?" Thorin didn't let him even start, turning on the car and quickly pulling into the street.

"Get out of the city. I found Bilbo but there's been a bomb." The former King breathed in one rapid huff, allowing himself a moment to recover air in his lungs from all that running. Dwalin didn't question it.

"M25?"

"Yes. Call Balin and Dori." Thorin commanded and hung up quickly, dialing Fili instead.

"Uncle! Thank g..."

"No time, Fili. Is Kili back yet?" Thorin interrupted. He heard Fili fumble with something.

"No, not yet. Is everything okay?"

"No. I found Bilbo but there was a bomb. I won't go into detail. Who's closest to your brother?" There was the ticking of fingers quickly running over a keyboard.

"Balin."

"Good. Tell Balin to pick Kili up. Text Kili his location. And make sure the others are prepared and move locations. Contact me when you're done." He could tell Fili wanted to ask more questions but he held back.

"Stay safe, uncle." He said simply before hanging up. Next call was Kili.

"Uncle Thorin, the city's in an uproar, what the devil happened?" Came the panted out breathing of his youngest nephew. He'd been running too.

"Are you safe?"

"Yeah, I was just finishing up."

"Good, Balin will pick you up. Fili should have texted you his location. Be there immediately. We can't stay."

"But uncle, what the devil happe..." Thorin stifled a growl as he blew through a yellow light.

"No time, Kili. I'm not losing you again. Be there!" Startled by Thorin's tone, the young boy swallowed.

"Y...yes uncle." The phone went dead and Thorin sunk into his seat as he sped from the city. This... he was afraid of this. All the time and effort put into not being caught or noticed only to have this happen. And now he could add kidnapping to the list. Peering at the unconscious man in the seat next to him, the former dwarf frowned. What was he to do? It was a lose-lose situation. Had he left Bilbo there, the police would have apprehended him and Smaug would have gotten involved. Probably for revenge. He heard dragons could carry grudges.

But now he had an unconscious man in his car who he had to try and explain the situation to when said unconscious man actually woke up. Thorin hissed, chewing on his bottom lip and feeling a desperate need to rip off his prosthetics and toss them out the window. Think, think.

He didn't have much time when his phone beeped, quick fingers scrolling through the text. Fili had mass texted coordinates and Thorin quickly veered off the M25 to the M1, doing his best to follow traffic laws. The last thing he needed was to get pulled over. Before long, Gloin was on the phone, demanding to know why they were moving. Thorin explained almost breathlessly and the older man sighed.

"No moment of peace, eh?" He said almost sadly, and Thorin managed a weak smile.

"None. Make sure the others know the situation. Oh and Gloin?" Gloin grunted.

"Wife and son alright?" Came the soft question, the man on the other line grunting again.

"She sends best wishes. Says she wishes she could help." He said, trying to keep the strain of his voice. Thorin wished he could offer the man some sort of condolences. It was tough...being away from your family. Pretending to not be associated with them for their own safety. Wearing disguises just to see your son's school plays.

"She's done far more than we asked of her. She needs to stay safe." Thorin insisted instead and he could feel the other's smile even over the phone.

"Aye, as do you. Don't do anything rash." Thorin managed a weak chuckle before bidding the other "bye" and hanging up. After all, it was Gloin's wife who got Fili, Kili and Ori through school like normal children before Thorin had to pull them out due to his own paranoia. Fili had been 14 at the time and Kili and Ori were just 11. She had adopted the boys as her own for those few years and allowed them to have at least some semblance of a childhood. Thorin was forever thankful to her and felt the biggest thanks he could extend to the woman was to keep her, and her 5 year old son safe. Which means they had to stay away. Gloin understood the risks. As did she.

Bilbo stirred in the passenger seat but made no signs of waking so Thorin relaxed, pulling over on the side of the road as he saw Dwalin's sports car swing into view. He got out, lit up a cigarette and tried to calm his nerves before they exploded into a rage. Before long Balin and Dori pulled off the side of the motorway as well, hopping out of the cars with Kili in toe. Thorin quickly grabbed his nephew in a tight hug, making sure the boy was okay before all 4 peered into his car.

"...That's him?" Dori asked slowly and Thorin nodded, still puffing on his cigarette. Kili managed a little shaky smile.

"He's taller." He chuckled weakly before looking over at his uncle. "Uncle...what exactly happened? Why is he knocked out?" Came the inevitable question and Thorin heaved a sigh, breathing out a long cloud of smoke with it. He ran down the events as quickly as he could. Balin tutted gently under his breath.

"Tricky situation, Thorin." He said gently, studying the curly haired man before looking over at their leader. "What do we tell him when he actually wakes up? Sorry for the kidnap, we kept you out of the police station?" Thorin growled, teeth gritting around the cigarette and rubbing at his forehead. He was getting a headache.

"I know, I know. But please, if there was a better idea for what to do, I'm all ears." He snapped before rubbing his forehead again. Balin sighed.

"I'm not saying what you did was wrong, lad. I'm just saying it's a tricky situation." The older man said simply, calmly patting their leader's shoulder until Thorin finally relaxed again, spitting out the burnt out cigarette.

Dori was still studying the curly haired man before looking at Thorin, appearing troubled. "Have you considered, Master Oakenshield." He said politely, coughing. "Have you considered that he may not remember us, let alone recognize us?" He finished slowly, Thorin hissing faintly.

"I have... we'll...we'll have to think of something..." He said a bit lamely even when his mind yelled at him. He had been so caught up in the moment that he barely had time to consider that possibility. But then, it would have been even worse. If Smaug remembered Bilbo, but Bilbo had no recollection of his past life, it would have turned out far worse for the former hobbit.

Even while Thorin wrestled with himself, there was a groan from inside the car. Bilbo was waking up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I'm not entirely thrilled with this chapter, to be honest. It was a challenge to write, mainly because of Bilbo's reaction...Hope this is alright...Anyway, I own nothing of Tolkien's. **

* * *

Bilbo awoke slowly, rubbing at his tear stained eyes and trying to groggily sit up. What happened? One moment he was going to see his mother and then. His breath caught in his throat. There was an explosion...and his mother. Biting back a weak wail of despair, Bilbo tried to recognize where he was. And couldn't. This wasn't his car. Or his flat. This was...unfamiliar. Bleary eyed, he peered around and spotted that the driver's side door was open...and about 5 men were gathered there, one of them more of a boy than a man and all 5 were staring at him.

Bilbo blinked. Then screamed loudly and, fumbling for the door lock, threw his door open, falling out of the car in a tangle of limbs. The really tall fellow was behind him in almost an instant. He was a rather scary looking chap, even while wearing an expensive looking suit and his large bulk blocked off any thought Bilbo had of escape. The curly haired man froze.

"Please, I don't have any money." He breathed in a voice that felt far from brave but the tall fellow just quirked a large eyebrow at him.

"We don't want your money." Came the comment from behind the car in a voice that Bilbo found suddenly familiar. Then its owner appeared and it made sense...sort of. It was that same man that had saved him from being crushed as the building practically collapsed before their eyes. And now, Bilbo was in a world of confusion.

"I...you...I don't understand. That wasn't a dream?" He blurted out, feeling his eyes sting. His mother...all those people. Bilbo swallowed. "Please tell me that was a dream. Just a really bad one." His savior cast his eyes down a little and the look told Bilbo all he needed to know. Gripping a hand in his curly hair, he let out a deranged laugh, fingers tightening in his curls.

"Oh lovely, wonderful. And I suppose I saw something I shouldn't have and now we're out here so you can all kill me? Oh what a wonderful day. I think I shall thank my maker for it." He yammered, wild tears now streaming down his face.

Dwalin's expression softened considerably. He hadn't been as sure as Thorin that this was Bilbo but...it was starting to seem more and more likely. Shooting a look at their leader, Dwalin carefully jerked his head towards Bilbo.

Thorin swallowed, nearing the man and squatted in front of him so they could be face to face. "No harm will come to you." He said in the gentlest voice he thought he'd ever hear himself use and Bilbo, despite his tears, stared at Thorin wild-eyed.

"Who are you?...Why did you help me? Is...is my mother..." He couldn't finish the last question, swallowing hard. Thorin frowned, exchanging quick glances with Dwalin as he loomed over the two of them.

"I'm sorry...I don't know." Thorin said at last, fighting really hard not to pull the smaller man into his arms. "It was a large explosion... I don't know if anyone made it." Finishing lamely, he watched Bilbo's expression swim between various emotions.

"God..." Bilbo croaked out finally, eyes closing and rubbing a hand over his face. He sat unmoving for a few moments before his eyes snapped open suddenly and he made a failed effort to struggle to his feet.

"I need... I need to see the police! This was some sort of terrorism! Like that hospital last month!" Bilbo stammered out but found Thorin's hand suddenly firmly landing on his shoulder, keeping him seated.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that." He said firmly and Bilbo's eyes widened.

"What? Why? The police can do something about this, surely!" He protested but Thorin's hand remained on his shoulder.

"They can't. And they won't. They haven't done anything for anything that's happened except throw blame around." Bilbo stared at him.

"Throw bla... they're not throwing blame!" He stopped and stared again. "It's those terrorists, isn't it? It has to be!" The comment seemed to sting and he felt Thorin's fingers tighten on his shoulder.

"We're not terrorists!" Came the sudden protest from Kili behind them and Bilbo's tear stained eyes landed on the lad. Kili frowned. "We're not..." He mumbled and Thorin felt like smacking him. Bilbo's gaze travelled between the four men standing around him and the one squatting before him and it all slowly dawned.

"It's you..." He rasped out and suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. The hand on his shoulder might as well have been made of lead as his heart sped up, threatening to burst out of his chest. Oh god...these were the terrorists! And they were going to kill him! They were going to kill him and throw his body in a river and who would ever bother to look for the body of poor Bilbo Baggins. "You're...oh god... I...and you..." He struggled for words and tried to fight his way back up to his feet. He had to run. Run far away!

"No!" Thorin insisted but Bilbo still looked horrified and the former dwarf forced himself to let the other go, the curly haired male shrinking away from him, starting to basically hyperventilate. He really had to smack Kili for this. The youngster, sensing his wrong, quickly scuttled close and fell to his knees in front of the terrified Bilbo.

"Please. We're not terrorists! We're...whatever the media's been saying, it's all lies!" He struggled for words, watching Bilbo's face as his own expression fell apart. "We're just...so tired... we can't keep running from things we didn't do!"

Kili's expression was so earnest and so heartbroken that Bilbo couldn't help but feel almost... a little bad. He swallowed, studying the lad thoroughly before he let his eyes roam to the rest of them. Even the tall man above him, while quite frightening, appeared distraught at the mention of terrorism. But it took Bilbo a long time before he could calm down, eyes closing tight as he counted to ten, then twenty, then all the way to one hundred in an effort to slow his breathing and his heart and calm the urge to vomit.

"I can't believe I'm saying this..." Bilbo muttered at last, voice barely containing its quivering and dark blue eyes finally landing on his savior again. "If you're...telling the truth...then why would the media keep saying that you are?" He breathed slowly, Dwalin growling above him and making him jump.

"Everyone needs a scapegoat when shitty things happen, laddie. We just...happen to fit the part." The tank of a man grumbled and Bilbo had no time to stifle an involuntary laugh.

"You certainly do." He said weakly and Dwalin quirked an eyebrow at him again, making him simmer down, coughing and wrinkling his nose. Thorin studied the other closely, seeming to try and think of how to word things properly.

"I know it's hard to believe." He said at last, swallowing heavily. "They say we've blown up buildings. They keep claiming we're responsible for the anthrax spread 5 months ago. They claim I'm a terrorist master mind." Thorin's teeth grit tight and Bilbo was almost overwhelmed by the anger radiating from the man. "...I ran a company. We had jobs. Respectable jobs and regular lives. And with one accusation, we were turned into the monsters parents tell their children about at night." His voice trailed off and he met Bilbo's gaze and held it. "We're just men. And we want our lives back. We want to be able to raise our children without running from the police and the government." As he said this, his hand gently rested on Kili's shoulder, squeezing tight and Bilbo suddenly understood. But that raised another question.

"If... if it's not you...then who?" He asked slowly, finally forcing himself to relax. He wouldn't say he was completely moved to believe them. Not yet. But working in the news, Bilbo had learned that the last thing terrorist groups do is DENY that they're terrorist groups. They're proud of it. They beat their chests about causing explosions and ending thousands of lives all for some maniacal cause. They don't plead for understanding. And they especially don't care about trying to keep their children safe.

But this was the other inevitable question that Thorin had been dreading and for the moment, he decided to lie. "I don't know. But we're trying to find out." He said at last, hand still fixed on Kili's shoulder. He could have said it was Smaug. But since no signs of past life recognition had hit the former hobbit, the reasoning behind Smaug's actions were impossible to explain. Revenge from an old grudge, thousands of years and thousands of lifetimes in the making wouldn't make sense to someone who only remembered this life.

Bilbo studied the men around him, blood shot eyes focusing in on each of their faces. They looked broken and beat down. The young boy in front of him was just that. Only a boy. With the whole government on his heels. Swallowing thickly, Bilbo frowned. "If... if this is all true...and, look, I'm not saying that I do or don't believe you... I just. It's hard to fathom. But, if this is all true then maybe, maybe I could... I dunno...maybe I could help." He finished weakly and Thorin stared at him. Was he hallucinating? Did Bilbo really just offer to help them?! Past life or no past life, there was nothing Thorin wanted to do more now than to kiss the man.

But he held back. "Why?" He croaked out instead and Bilbo laughed weakly, sniffing back snot. "Someone put a bomb in my mother's building." He said flatly. "Someone killed all those people." At this point, he was fighting back tears again. "I want. No. I NEED to find out who. If it wasn't you, then good. But if it was, and this is all an act, then god help me." He stared them all down with such ferocity that Thorin felt genuinely taken aback. This man had just experienced one of the greatest tragedies Thorin could think of and here he was, staring at them with blood shot, tear stained eyes and the same anger that Thorin himself felt all too often.

There was no doubt in his mind anymore. Even Dwalin looked impressed.

"In that case...sir."

"Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins." Was the correction and Thorin's urge to kiss the man only grew. He nodded instead.

"Bilbo. We welcome your assistance. I pray this will lead you to your answer and us to ours." Thorin said resolutely, extending his hand to Bilbo. The curly haired man sniffed, rubbing furiously at his tear stained eyes before grasping Thorin's hand firmly with his own. Thorin managed a soft smile before bowing his head to the man.

"Thorin Oakenshield. Entirely at your service."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- The events are officially out of consecutive canon order but I'm still going to try and have everything happen. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, it came out longer then anticipated. I own nothing of Tolkien's.**

* * *

Thorin couldn't believe this. Even if his whole intention was to bring Bilbo into his life again when he found him, the former king was stunned at how it actually turned out. And here was Bilbo, still looking quite distraught but doing his best to spirit through introductions with the others. Kili was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he introduced himself to the older man and Bilbo soon found himself with an armful of excited teenager. He was stunned at first but wrapped his arms carefully around Kili and gave his shoulder an awkward pat. Kili, who was never known for understanding or particularly caring about personal space, finally broke free and beamed at him with all his might.

"It's good to finally meet you, Master Boggins." He said cheerfully and Bilbo looked rightfully confused.

"'Finally meet' me?" He asked slowly. "Have you known of me?" Came the rational question and Kili's mouth fell open to say something particularly stupid before Thorin interrupted.

"No. He's just glad to have some help." The older man said sternly, shooting his nephew a leveling gaze and Kili, smiling a bit sheepishly, nodded before excusing himself. Thorin's gaze returned to Bilbo.

"I'm sorry about what happened." He said gently, letting himself sit back against the car while Bilbo managed a weak smile.

"Yes, well, when we find evidence of WHO made this happen, I'll feel far better." He trailed off and let his eyes travel to the sky. He was trying not to cry again. Trying very hard. Thorin fought all instincts to pull the man into his arms. He wasn't a teenager. It wouldn't be cute.

Thorin desperately wanted to ask Bilbo about his mother. But now wasn't the time. Not while the man was grieving. It felt far too soon and tactless. He cleared his throat.

"If you wish, we can drop you back at your flat if there are...arrangements you have to make." He offered slowly, knowing they've have to do a vehicle and face swap before braving the city once more, but he was willing especially if it would help the other man. Bilbo's smile was a bit watery in response.

"Thank you, but I don't think she can rest in peace until I find the bastard...or bastards responsible." Thorin nodded at that.

"Let me know if you change your mind." He said at last before pushing back off the car and calling to the others.

"We should head out. Everyone should have had enough time to gather." There was flurry of movement and Thorin gestured Bilbo into the passenger seat once more as Kili hopped in the backseat with the exuberance that only a 16 year old could have. Bilbo was far less excited but settled with a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment while Thorin climbed into the driver's seat, revving the car into motion and pulling back onto the motorway.

They drove in silence for a while, Bilbo appearing asleep and Kili practically vibrating from withheld questions. Thorin had only to give his nephew a look and the youngster pouted but held back, slumping in the backseat and taking a little snooze.

"Is he yours?" The question broke through Thorin's thoughts and he peered over at Bilbo, who wasn't as asleep as Thorin originally thought.

"No. My sister died 10 years ago and left her children in my care."

"There's more?" Thorin chuckled faintly.

"Just one more." He clarified and Bilbo slumped in his seat again, considering. Thorin grew quiet. He was hoping, perhaps in vain, that all these questions would perhaps jog Bilbo's memories. But so far, the curly haired man showed no hints of sudden recognition . Not like the others. Granted, Thorin had known the others far longer but he had hoped that due to their previous...connection...Bilbo would remember more easily. No such luck. Thorin supposed that would have made things far too easy.

It was some time before Thorin spoke, feeling uncharacteristically awkward for some reason. "I'm surprised." He said at last and Bilbo peered at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Pray be more specific." Clearing his throat, Thorin smiled faintly.

"I did not think you would be so...receptive to the very idea. Of helping." Bilbo considered for a long time, sniffing and wrinkling his nose.

"Don't let it get to your head." He said at last, almost crossly before sighing. "But...I will say, that if you ARE terrorist group, you're unlike any we've ever dealt with." He admitted slowly and Thorin quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Dealt with?"

"Ah well, yes. I work for BBC news you see. Producer of sorts, I suppose." Thorin studied the other, almost a bit stunned before recovering as Bilbo continued. "We've dealt with other terrorist groups before. IRA, al-Qaeda, the works. But you...you've never fit their pattern, so to speak." Tapping his chin, Bilbo considered. "For all this so called 'evidence' against you, there's never been video. You've never bragged about blowing people up. It's all just so...suspicious." He finished with a frown, peering at Thorin who looked thoughtful.

"It's not something to brag about." Thorin said resolutely and Bilbo nodded.

"Terrorists seem to think so." He sniffed, stretching his legs out a little and looking over at Thorin thoughtfully. "They gloat over it. They revel in chaos." Bilbo said matter-of-factly and fiddled with the hem of his sweater vest a little nervously. Thorin peered at him.

"I promised no harm will come to you." He said simply and Bilbo chuckled weakly.

"Maybe not from you. But this adventure doesn't feel like it will be a skip through the flowers." He said simply and Thorin chuckled despite himself.

"Oh how I wish, Master Baggins. It would make life far easier." They fell into silence again but it was far more comfortable than before and Bilbo looked, while not completely relaxed, but at least more at ease. Thorin checked his phone, taking a turn off the motorway and following Fili's texted instructions to where the rest of the company had relocated to.

It was quite a bit of a trip and he and Bilbo occasionally spoke quietly as to not wake Kili up as the lad snoozed. Thorin learned far more about Bilbo over the few hours they spoke and was all the more grateful for the opportunity. It had also dawned on him that the producer of the BBC news would be a valuable ally in their quest to regain their lives. He said nothing to Bilbo about it for the time being. He needed to man to actually trust them before Thorin could ask him to do anything of that sort.

The few hours also gave Thorin time to ponder whether the other would ever remember him at all. And if he didn't, would anything be possible? Thorin's heart ached at the thought. If he was to find Bilbo only to discover that the other male didn't feel anything at all, it would shatter the former dwarf completely. But for the moment, Thorin managed to push the thoughts aside. It was just...nice to have the other back in his life, no matter the state of his memory about their past.

When they finally pulled up to the cabin they were using as their base, Thorin had to marvel at the amount of cabins that they managed to find throughout the country. It certainly was incredibly convenient. Not to mention strange. Bilbo studied the building thoughtfully and quirked an eyebrow. "That's not yours, is it?" He asked blankly and Thorin shook his head in simple reply, smacking Kili lightly to wake the lad. Kili snapped awake almost immediately and flailed wildly about before managing to kick himself out of the car, causing Bilbo great amusement.

As soon as Thorin stepped out of his car, the cabin door banged open and Fili shot down the steps to launch himself at his uncle, making Thorin laugh softly. He buried his hand in Fili's hair for a moment, pulling the lad close before Fili hopped back and was immediately attacked by Kili, almost knocking him over in the process.

After the lads finally dislodged themselves from each other, Fili spotted Bilbo and grinned brightly. "Master Boggins!" He exclaimed brightly, practically sweeping Bilbo off his feet in a hug. The curly haired man couldn't help but laugh, looking quite confused by this affection as Fili sat him down again.

"Does EVERYONE know about me?" Bilbo asked incredulously and Fili frowned slightly, shooting a look at Thorin in question. Thorin shook his head in response and Fili, getting the gist of it, snickered sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry. I get carried away." He laughed, giving Bilbo some space. "Uncle texted and said you offered to help. And I've heard of you through the news." He added helpfully to ease Bilbo's confusion while Kili disappeared inside the cabin for a few moments. Soon, his disheveled head reappeared and he called for the others to come inside.

Whatever Kili had told the others, the group gathered quickly but didn't leap on Bilbo with bright greetings, as much as they might have wanted to. They pretended the man was a stranger even as Thorin introduced him, no matter how well they actually knew him. Bofur looked like he wanted to cry but put on his best grin.

"Welcome to the company, Master Baggins! It's good to see a friendly face." He said brightly, adjusting his hat and Bilbo smiled despite himself, if a bit weakly.

"Gracious, you'd think everyone's been waiting around for this." The curly haired man laughed gently and Thorin winced, not having the heart to say anything. They had been. Ever since they remembered their pasts and remembered their missing piece, they'd been waiting. This greeting was strained with unresolved smacks on the back and hugs, missing the cheery air it so desperately needed. But while they all knew Bilbo's soul, to Bilbo they were all strangers. Strangers he had to learn to trust if he really wanted to help them.

Once things had settled, Balin made Bilbo a cup of tea, guiding him over to one of the comfier chairs and letting the curly haired man sit while the rest of the group bustled about. He watched them quietly, sipping on his tea and feeling like an outsider at a large family gathering. Everything about this group was so coordinated. Often times, there was barely any words but things got done quickly. One of the men, his hair spiked in a brown Mohawk, had been introduced to Bilbo as Nori. Thorin had simply nodded at him and he smiled smoothly before slinking out of the little cottage and out of sight. Bilbo idly wondered what it was the man did.

What was more fascinating was watching men remove their prosthetic faces. Bilbo hadn't even realized that they were wearing them, which was definitely a sign of great application but when Bofur began to peel back Thorin's skin, the curly haired man almost chocked on his tea. Thorin heard the noise and peered at him as Bofur hummed at his work.

"Everything alright?" Sputtering, Bilbo set the tea aside and watched, in gross fascination as pieces of Thorin's face came off to reveal the real face bellow. He was much younger than the prosthetics had indicated. Much younger indeed. Somewhere in his 40s probably.

"I just...gracious... I didn't even realize..." Bilbo stuttered out, peering over as Ori carefully began the process with Balin, taking off the old man's wig before starting. Thorin smiled faintly.

"Our faces are plastered all over the news. We can't very well show them in public." He said matter-of-factly and Bilbo was struck with just how awful must be. He couldn't imagine all this work just to be able to step into public and buy some groceries.

"How miserable." The curly haired man commented gently, frowning and picking up his tea again. Thorin grunted in response.

"Better than the alternative." He commented simply as Bofur peeled back the last of the prosthetics and set to cleaning the remnants of the glue off Thorin's face. Bilbo watched quietly, clasping his mug in both hands. They all looked far different than the faces he had gotten to briefly know after waking up.

It was an hour into this process that Gloin burst into the cottage, followed by Oin, Bifur and Bombur. Gloin looked around the room in excitement, spotted Bilbo seated in his chair and, walking over quickly, swept the curly haired man up into a tight hug.

"Bless my beard, am I ever glad to see you, lad!" He boomed but Thorin hissed gently behind him. Confused, Gloin peered back at their leader but Thorin simply shook his head, his expression somber and Gloin slowly set Bilbo down once more. Bilbo looked rightfully confused and a little alarmed and Gloin gently dusted off his shoulder.

"Sorry." He laughed a bit awkwardly. "I ah, get carried away sometimes." He finished while Bilbo managed a bit of a shaky smile.

"Goodness, you're not the first. Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" The curly haired man frowned and Thorin's expression fell again. Because you are, he wanted to say...but couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to say anything at the moment. Gloin frowned before fixing his expression and laughing.

"Maybe you remind us of someone." He said instead and Thorin hissed again, which Gloin ignored.

"Hmm... Gandalf had said the same thing." Bilbo said in an off-hand manner and Thorin leapt to his feet, almost knocking Bofur over.

"You...you KNOW Gandalf?!" He demanded loudly and everyone stopped. Fili unglued his eyes from his computer, one hand stopping its idle slide over Ori's knuckles. Bilbo blinked, aware of the silence that fell on the cabin.

"I...well...yes. He's a detective, isn't he? I've interviewed him a few times. He's the one who told me he was certain your group wasn't terrorists at all." Bilbo finally managed to stutter out and Thorin stared at him.

"He's known you...all this time and never even MENTIONED it, till a few weeks ago?!" Thorin raged and Bilbo shrank back a bit in his chair, looking once again confused. And DETECTIVE?! If the former dwarf could once again curse up a storm, he would have. It took Bofur a few minutes to calm their leader down, chuckling awkwardly and patting Thorin's shoulder.

"Now, now. Everything got resolved, didn't it? And a detective. What a marvelous discovery! I didn't know we were friends with a detective." He beamed at Bilbo, trying to calm the other's confusion while Thorin simmered down, peering at the other man.

"My apologies." He said at last, offering Bilbo and apologetic smile. "We...we've known Gandalf for about 5 years now." Bilbo chuckled weakly.

"Well, if it will make you feel any better, I only just met him a few months ago." He tried to soothe Thorin's anger despite not really understanding the cause for it. Thorin nodded, swallowing heavily. Right, of course. Still Gandalf COULD have mentioned finding Bilbo. It's not like the old man didn't know about everyone's past lives well before they knew themselves. But Thorin supposed there was no use getting worked up over it. Everything worked out...more or less.

Finally, Thorin calmed once more and offered Bilbo another apology which the curly haired man accepted with a less awkward smile. Noise resumed in the cabin once more and Fili allowed his fingers to resume their idle glide over Ori's knuckles, the younger boy having finished his task and sitting incredibly close to Fili, sketching in his little book. Bilbo studied them for a moment from across the room and smiled gently to himself. How adorable, he found himself thinking before sighing mentally and allowing his eyes to drop to the floor. He had long forgotten puppy love like that. In fact, he never really remembered being in love at all.

Bilbo was close to 38 and lived alone in his little flat in the middle of London. He had never had good luck with romance. The first woman he dated came out of the closet only a few months after and soon enough, Bilbo had discovered part of himself in said closet as well. It wasn't anything embarrassing, and the producer felt practically liberated. And still he was unable to find anyone suitable. Maybe that was just his luck. Sighing under his nose, Bilbo fidgeted in his chair and finished the last of his tea, thoughts turning a bit gloomy.

He missed his mother terribly. She was...had been...his only living relation who lived in the area AND spoke to him and now. Bilbo suddenly felt very much alone and rubbed at his eyes. Now, now Bilbo Baggins. Keep it together. You're doing this for her, aren't you? He hated feeling alone. Whether with family or with people he thought he loved only to discover it was some passing fling.

But now he was getting downright depressing and snapped himself out of his sulk. This won't do at all. He couldn't avenge his mother by pinning for something that just hadn't happened yet. What foolishness. Just as Bilbo straightened to speak, the door banged open for the second time that night and Gandalf strolled inside. He shut the door quietly behind himself and beamed at Bilbo.

"Well, master Baggins, I see you've found yourself alright." He said brightly and Thorin was on his feet in no time, tugging the old man aside for a quick word. It was very quick and very angry and Gandalf simply rolled his eyes and spoke quietly in response. Bilbo looked confused and Bofur chuckled gently.

"Don't mind him, lad. Thorin has a wee bit of a temper but it'll pass." He chuckled as he put his supplies away, Bilbo offering to help and the hat wearing man accepting gratefully. When Thorin finally stopped his tirade at Gandalf, Bilbo had engaged in a rather interesting conversation with Bofur, mostly about the shelf life of these prosthetics and Bilbo found himself learning quite a lot about application. It was quite fascinating. But Gandalf smoothly interrupted.

"It seems the news of the bombing has spread quite fast. I suggest you all get as far from London as possible for the time being." Bilbo stiffened, lowering the little bottle of glue in his hands and peering around. They all looked equally distraught and he heard Oin curse, rather loudly from the back of the room. Just as the room erupted in noise and protests, the door slammed open once again and Nori rushed inside.

"Wargs!" He spat out venomously and everyone there jumped to their feet. Gandalf stiffened.

"What are you waiting for?!" He barked. "Fly you fools!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- As an apology for lack of updates and to celebrate Valentine's day, I'm posting TWO chapters. Enjoy! I own nothing of Tolkien's.**

* * *

Bilbo was suddenly caught up in the chaos. There was a flurry of movement as all thirteen men moved at once and things were grabbed and quickly packed away. They were out of the cottage in no time flat and Thorin whisked Bilbo away.

"I don't understand!" The curly haired man panted as Thorin's hand pressed on his shoulder, guiding him towards a different car then they had taken before. In fact, Bilbo noticed that none of the fancy cars were present. "What are wargs?"

Thorin stopped for a second, peering down at Bilbo. Right. "Police. They must have tracked us somehow." Fili, who was nearby; sputtered, protesting loudly.

"That's impossible! I took our phones of the grid! And you weren't exactly recognizable." He added with a frown before it dawned on Thorin.

"Bilbo. Do you still have your phone?" He asked almost breathlessly and Bilbo frowned but fumbled around his jacket and produced his phone. Hissing, Thorin took the device away immediately and smashed it, with all force against the ground, making Bilbo jump.

"What in the world was that for?!" Bilbo protested but Thorin bent down, taking the little memory card from the pieces shattered on the ground and stuffed it into Bilbo's hand.

"They've been tracking your phone since we left London. We have to go." He said simply, saving the apology for later and nudging the former hobbit to the car while Fili and Kili pilled in the back. Thorin barely waited for the doors to shut as he steered away from the cabin, the caravan of cars following. They had to move quickly.

"Fili! Call Nori immediately. Ask how far away they are." Fili was on his phone at once, laptop still open on his lap.

"He said about 3 or 4 kilometers from here." The lad breathed and Thorin stomped on the gas, flying down the street with little regard for traffic laws. If the police were already after them, traffic violations were the least of his concerns.

They sped into the night, Bilbo clutching tightly at his seat belt. He could already hear the sirens behind them, and his fingers tightened, knuckles turning white. He felt like he was going to throw up again but held it together as best as he could even as Thorin fumbled in the door, producing a pistol. Bilbo stared.

"You're going to shoot them?!" He stuttered incredulously and Thorin grunted.

"Not them." He breathed softly before suddenly jerking the wheel , spinning the car around and yanking the gear shift into reverse. Bilbo yelped as the window rolled down and Thorin leaned out, raising the gun and keeping his foot on the gas, barreling backwards far faster than the curly haired man was comfortable with. The others sped past them and Bilbo, deciding in a split second, grabbed the wheel, spinning in his seat so that he could see through the back windshield.

What the devil was he doing?! Just a few hours ago he wanted nothing more than to turn tail and run for the hills from the madmen he thought had kidnapped him. And here he was...one of these madmen, driving the car backwards a as a mad man leaned out the window with a gun. It was just...just... madness...shear madness!

As the first police car sped around the corner, Thorin aimed, firing. The bullet hit the front tire and the car spun out a bit, knocking another car out of its path. Grunting under his breath, Thorin adjusted, firing again but the bullet wend wide. Thorin cursed. Behind him, Kili was fumbling with something in his bag and Bilbo didn't have time to look what it was exactly, too concentrated on steering.

"Uncle! I got this!" The lad had to shout just to be heard but Thorin was back inside the car, finally taking control from a very flabbergasted Bilbo. The older man looked far from happy at the idea but finally gave Kili the consent. Bilbo only had a minute to wonder for what exactly as sun roof rolled open and Kili stood on the back seat, sniper rifle resting carefully against the roof of the car. Bilbo gapped.

"This is madness!" He squeaked out.

"This is our life." Thorin replied as Fili made a soft noise from behind them, making sure to grab his brother's legs to keep him stable, Kili firing a shot. Bilbo would have never expected someone so young to have such aim. The bullet hit and another one of the police cars screeched to a halt. Another shot, another bullet and another flat tire. By the time Kili was done, all of the police cars were gathered within the same narrow stretch of road, their tires shot flat and their lights flashing in the distance. Fili pulled his brother back into the car, ruffling his hair with a grin and Kili smiled in return, stashing the weapon away and snuggling in exhaustion against his brother while Thorin yanked the gear shift, spinning the car around and speeding off down the road.

Bilbo allowed himself to sink back into his seat, rubbing at his face. "Just...madness." He found himself saying again and Fili laughed behind him.

"It could be A LOT worse, Master Boggins." He said brightly before gluing his eyes back on the screen of his computer, typing away at a speed Bilbo didn't think possible. Thorin grunted.

"It may just get worse. We can't stay in these cars. I'm sure they have our plates tagged." He said dully and Kili groaned, burying his face in Fili's shoulder. Thorin shot his nephews a look.

"Fi..."

"On it." The older brother said without looking up at Thorin before raising one hand, pointing to their left and down a darkened road. "That way, about 20 kilometers down, make another left then the first right." He instructed and Thorin didn't question it, speeding down the road.

Bilbo had to marvel on how the whole group seemed to operate like a well oiled machine. He wished idly that he could find a group of people that he could work with so well. His team at BBC news was all well and good but it took an awful lot of cross conversations and yelling before serious things got done. Not here. Barely a word from Thorin and more got accomplished in a short amount of time then Bilbo thought possible. It made him smile gently.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination and Fili and Kili piled out of the car, grabbing their belongings and joining the others that already loitered there. Thorin nudged Bilbo out before revving the car back on and driving away before Bilbo could even question it. It took a moment to notice the complete lack of cars and the absence of 3 other members of their group. He stood, a bit awkwardly, between Fili and Kili before the older lad threw his arm around Bilbo's shoulder, once again reminding the curly haired man of just how much shorter he was than the almost 19 year old.

Fili grinned. "Don't worry, Master Boggins, they'll be back."

Kili grumbled on Bilbo's other side, hefting his bag over one shoulder. "Yeah, but we'll be hoofing it till we can get new cars." He whined and Fili cuffed him.

Bilbo laughed gently. "Well, mother always did say that hiking was marvelous for you." He tried to soothe the youth and got a little whine for his trouble, Kili conking his head on Bilbo's shoulder.

"It's also a marvelous way to get lost and covered in bugs." The younger boy grumbled into the fabric of Bilbo's jacket before Fili cuffed him again, laughing.

"Looks like you will be covered in quite a bit of bugs then." Came the chuckled out comment from Bofur who stood nearby, making Kili smile sheepishly and peer at the older man through his hair. Bilbo laughed and offered the lad a gentle pat on the head. Kili had looked almost hopeful at the action but the curly haired male didn't seem to be displaying any sort of recognition of his former platonic fondness for the lads and Kili's excitement ebbed away.

"Well," Kili muttered "I suppose it could be worse. We could be out here without supplies." Fili snickered at that, adjusting his hold on his laptop bag as Thorin finally rejoined the company, followed soon by Dwalin, Dori and Balin. They were all carrying their bags and Dori's pant legs appeared wet up to the knee but nothing was said about it and Thorin gestured for the company to set off.

Trotting between the lads, Bilbo pondered just how odd this all was. He supposed he should have protested more but it had occurred to him that he really didn't mind as much as he thought. These people...for all the media hype over their supposed terrorist activities, the worst they had done so far was steal some cars and shoot out some tires. Not people. Tires. He wondered just how much Gandalf knew about them and was struck with the realization that the old man was no longer with them.

"Where's Gandalf?" Bilbo blurted before he could stop himself and Fili shrugged with a sigh. Bofur peered back over his shoulder as they trudged, snickering.

"Ah, he'll be back. He's a strange one, popping in and out and doing...god knows what." He grinned honestly and Bilbo pondered at that.

"Detective things, probably." The curly haired man offered and Bofur shrugged, rubbing his mustache.

"Who woulda thunk that he was a detective. Definitely doesn't look like one." Was the comment from the hat wearing man and Bilbo chuckled.

"I said the same thing. But he managed to prove me wrong." The curly haired man shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "He cleans up nicely." Bilbo added with a soft smile, making the others laugh.

Bilbo fell into silence, listening to the others as they spoke quietly between themselves about things the curly haired man wouldn't even pretend to understand. He wondered what it was that made him sympathize with the group. It wasn't something he could quite put his finger on. Surely, he didn't believe they were terrorists and while he didn't completely trust them, there was something about everyone there that made his heart ache a little. Like he'd met them before.

It seemed a silly thought really. Having worked on their story, it was no surprise to Bilbo that they seemed familiar. But through this reasoning, Bilbo couldn't help but think that there was more to it than that. It was the little things. The little things he couldn't possibly have known from working on a report about a terrorist group. The way Thorin's fingers ticked slightly when he spoke about something especially important. The little cheeky grin that spread over Bofur's features when he was saying something particularly ridiculous. The way that Dwalin's eyebrows bristled when he was angry but trying to bottle it in. The way Fili and Kili seemed to communicate without even speaking. All it took was one eyebrow waggle. One sly grin.

The little things.

Bilbo liked the little things. And wondered why he liked them. These men were strangers to him. But he ended up zoning in on the tiny details anyway. Sighing and running a hand through his curls, the producer lagged behind the group a bit, trying to study their surroundings.

They had gotten far out of the city and Bilbo was far from being adverse to it. Certainly, he liked the city but there was something about nature that was always far more appealing to him. One day he had hoped to get a little farm and live off the land. He often fancied himself to have a green thumb. Whether that was true or not was another thing entirely.

So distracted was Bilbo with his thoughts that he didn't notice how far he had lagged behind the group that when someone grabbed him from behind, the curly haired man let out a startled scream before a hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

"Ey, I got one!" Came a loud and quite unfamiliar voice from above him before the more familiar voice of Thorin overrode it.

"Let him go!"

"Ohohoho, lads, 'e wants us to let 'im go. Tha's precious ain't it?" The man holding Bilbo cackled bit stupidly. Bilbo wasn't sure who exactly he was talking to but he felt the muzzle of a gun press to the side of his head and all thoughts of struggling fell out of his mind with a shaky farewell. Bilbo froze. As did Thorin. He heard Dwalin curse behind their leader.

"You lot are a tough bunch ta find, ain'tcha? But we finally did. And boy will the boss be happy 'bout this, eh lads?" The man holding Bilbo laughed again and he finally saw two other shapes emerge from the trees. They were huge, far larger than Dwalin and Bilbo thought that was bloody impossible. Huge and made of muscle. Thorin ground his teeth. Bloody trolls! He should have seen this coming! And now Bilbo... he wouldn't let himself finish that thought, hissing loudly and letting his pistol drop from his fingers, safety still on.

"Aha, they get the picture, lads! Bettah do this quick 'fore they change their minds on the wee one's worth." Bilbo stiffened but the group seemed far from changing their minds on his worth and slowly their belongings fell on the ground with a multitude of thuds. These men were huge...and they had guns... big guns. Bilbo was sure one of those could shred their group to bloody bits in seconds. And he wasn't exactly gun savvy.

It didn't take much time for the three giants to round them up and less time to handcuff them to various trees. Bilbo would have slumped in defeat but his wrists ached from being pulled behind the tree and he couldn't really move. Alright, let's think about this...what to do, what to do? The three giants seemed to be arguing and Bilbo bit his lip, leaning his head to listen.

"An' the boss say we oughta wait so that's what we doin'. Don't you be gettin' ideas and slink off with the prisoners 'fore the others arrive." One of the men growled, hefting his impressive looking gun to point at one of his comrades. Others...there are others?! Bilbo's teeth sunk deeper into his lip. The man didn't seem intimidated by the gun and growled.

"You shut yer mouth! And they're coppers anyway, what they gonna do? We oughta take these lads to the boss now and get our money." Money...oh! They must be some sort of paid muscle. Well... Bilbo could run with this. He cleared his throat slightly, wrinkling his nose.

"Why would you wait for the police?" He asked in a tiny voice and all three large men whirled around to stare at him. Bilbo swallowed. "I mean, what a silly thing to do. You think they'll give you credit for catching us?" He soldiered on and Thorin stared at him from across the clearing. Bilbo tried not to let it register. One of the giant men lumbered closer, leaning down to leer at Bilbo.

"Whadaya know about it, wee man?" He barked, leaning so close Bilbo could smell his alcohol drenched breath. He tried really hard not to gag.

"All I'm saying is, if the police take us in, why would they tell your boss that YOU caught us? I mean...you're mercenaries right? The police don't take kindly to mercenaries. There's no way you're getting paid." He rambled, feeling very aware of the giant gun pointed at his head once more. The man before him growled dangerously while his companion barked in approval.

"See?! Tha's what I'm sayin'! We should take 'em all 'fore those damn coppers get 'ere and take all our credit!" But the man looming over Bilbo growled.

"Tha's not our orders!" He barked but the other two didn't seem to like the orders very much. The man who had grabbed Bilbo previously slunk a bit closer and Bilbo wished very much to disappear into the ground. But a shape moved through the trees just beyond their clearing. A shape Bilbo caught a glimpse of. A very familiar shape of an old man. And Bilbo tried to hold in there for just a bit more, trying to send a signal to Thorin. Thorin seemed to understand already. He remembered this...in a different scenario perhaps but the hobbi...no. The MAN was doing exactly the same thing he had done before. Stalling for time. And not just stalling. He was trying to instigate them. Get them to fight each other.

"He's got the right idea, William. If we go and take 'em to the boss, we'll get the money and the glory fer capturing filthy terrorists and their little ferret." He breathed, his voice oily and making Bilbo shudder before frowning in indignation.

"Ferret! Now wait just a minu..." But he was broken off as all three men suddenly collapsed, darts sticking out from their necks. As the nearest one fell, he fell right against Bilbo and slid down to press his now drooling face against the producer's chest. Bilbo shuddered.

"Oh, come off it!" He snapped as Gandalf slunk into the clearing, looking quite amused. Bilbo scowled. "Would you kindly get him off me? This is ridiculous." Gandalf kicked the drooling giant away.

"Quite the mess you got yourselves into, my lads." He said almost cheerily and dug out the handcuff keys from one of the knocked out men, going around to free Bilbo and his companions. Before long all the men were free and Bilbo was whipping drool off his sweater vest. Thorin slunk over to Gandalf.

"This is familiar." He breathed softly and the old man smiled his all knowing smile.

"I suppose I am glad I looked behind." Gandalf laughed and Thorin sighed.

"I suppose I am too. We almost lost our freedom and our burglar." He said, peering at Bilbo as the curly haired man frowned at the fallen men, kicking one of them very hard in the ribs. Thorin hoped it left a bruise on the fallen giant. Gandalf's smile warmed.

"Well, you will happy to know I come with a large way of transport and news of shelter." Thorin peered at Gandalf quizzically. Balin looked up from checking on the lads nearby.

"You may remember Lord Elrond, yes?" The wizard inquired as the lads ran over to Bilbo to check on him while Thorin was occupied. Thorin bristled but nodded. Gandalf smiled.

"He has offered shelter." The non-wizard said simply and Thorin hissed under his nose.

"He would shelter US? Criminals and fugitives? Why?" He breathed, not dismissing the idea as he had before. Learn from your mistakes and all that. Gandalf shrugged easily.

"Perhaps he can see the truth in you as well as I. Still, his home would be the safest for you all for the time being." He offered and Thorin, thinking long about it, bent down, picking up his pistol and bag and looked over at the old man, studying his face thoroughly.

"Very well Gandalf...so it shall be."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Second chapter of the night. Sorry for lack of updates for the past few days. Added a bit more fluff and a bit more Fiori. I own nothing of Tolkien's.**

* * *

To say that Gandalf was pleasantly surprised at Thorin's acceptance was an understatement. The old man stared at Thorin for a moment before beaming quite wide and gesturing for the group to follow. The large way of transport turned out to be a windowless van and they all pilled in with their belongings, but not before shackling the large men to the trees with their own handcuffs.

"Good riddance." Bilbo muttered as he picked up his own bag, Fili and Kili dragging him along. They piled into the van, managing to find room for everyone and settling, a little uncomfortably on the floor of it and Bilbo found himself between Thorin and Bifur, Fili and Kili settling across from him. Ori had managed to find his way next to Fili and the older dwarf snuggled him close, throwing his arm around Ori's shoulders and tucking his chin against the boy's hair. They were whispering and Bilbo caught a snippet of "I was so scared" before Fili smiled, pressing his lips to Ori's head in a gesture of comfort and breathing out a soft "sshhhh, it's okay", gentle fingers sliding through Ori's hair. His free arm rested around his brother as Kili looked as disturbed as Ori. Even if he was trying to hide it.

"Are you well?" Came the soft question from Thorin and Bilbo jumped, tearing himself away from the adorable sight across from him. Thorin looked genuinely concerned and the producer smiled, if shakily.

"Quite well. Just a bit alarmed." The curly haired man chuckled and Thorin smiled faintly, giving his shoulder a soft pat.

"I'm sorry... I had promised that no harm would come to you and it seems it's broken already." The older man muttered and Bilbo shook his head, hugging his knees to his chest.

"No, no. No harm done, I am quite well, I promise." He said in a rush of words as the van pulled away, rattling slightly as it barreled onto the road. "The one chap did drool on my sweater though." Bilbo added with a soft laugh and Thorin managed a weak smile. He was so glad... and save it for the hobbit to get them out of trouble again. So much for learning from past mistakes. But Thorin was starting to notice a pattern. It seems that the events of the past threatened to repeat themselves in an ALMOST chronological order and Thorin tried to think of what came after their visit with Elrond. Stone Giants. How would that play out? Or would it play out at all? He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

As Thorin tried to consider on what to do, Bilbo studied Bifur curiously. He was a quiet man, that's for sure. Since his meeting with the group, Bifur hadn't said a word to anyone, let alone to Bilbo and the producer wondered why. He definitely looked like a biker, complete with a leather jacket and a tattoo covering a good portion of his neck. His hair was brushed over and flecked with some gray and Bilbo, squinting, noticed a large scar just under the hair line. He gasped slightly. Bifur shot him a wild-eyed stare.

"Oh gosh, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to..." Bilbo stuttered out before the man made some hand gestures at him. At first, Bilbo frowned. Then it dawned on him. Sign language!

Thinking back to his sign language classes and concentrating REALLY hard, Bilbo forced his fingers into the elaborate hand gestures to indicate what he meant. Bifur looked shocked at first before a mad sort of grin spread over his features. And Bilbo spent a good portion of their ride trying to remember sign language and holding a surprisingly nice conversation with the mad-eyed man.

Thorin had pulled out of his thoughts to observe this. It was quite interesting to watch and Thorin felt a warmth well up in him once more. Oh if only Bilbo could remember. But it had dawned on the former King that it would do no good to force the curly haired man into remembering. It had to occur naturally. And the former hobbit had taken to their group with surprising acceptance and Thorin was all the more thankful for it. They hadn't just been together... Bilbo was...had been...such close friends with everyone that Thorin was sure it shattered them as well to know the curly haired man didn't remember them.

Gandalf hummed in the driver's seat and Thorin smelled the man's pipe again. At least it didn't smell like his medical marijuana. They didn't need him impaired as he drove. Dwalin nudged Thorin on his other side.

"Think he'll remember?" The taller man asked and Thorin sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"I hope but...I can't tell for sure." He breathed in response and Dwalin grunted.

"Give it time." He rumbled at last and peered around Thorin at Bilbo who was chuckling at something Bifur had signed. "Sure feels like the same burglar." He added, looking back at Thorin. "Taller though."

Thorin smiled faintly at that. "The same but different. Just like the rest of us. I honestly thought there may be a small chance that he would be a woman in this life." He admitted and Dwalin rumbled in a laugh.

"Well, would it have mattered?" Came the question and Thorin smiled faintly.

"Not at all." They grew silent for a bit, Dwalin trying to stretch without much success.

"How is it that the elf is reincarnated?" He asked the question that Thorin had been aching to figure out and the leader shrugged, rubbing a hand through his neatly trimmed goatee.

"We'll have to ask him, Dwalin. I haven't the faintest." He said after a moment of thought, Dwalin grunting beside him and peering over at the lads across from them. Ori and Kili had both drifted off and Fili had his arms around them like a protective mother hen, idle fingers carefully running through Ori's hair.

"We can't keep running like this." He growled out and Thorin shot him a look.

"I know, Dwalin. There's nothing I'd like more than to stop. We...we have to figure out how." He said at last, drumming his fingers on his knee while Dwalin grew quiet again.

"There's gotta be a way of exposing that snake for what he did... there's gotta be a trail of some kind..." Dwalin breathed under his nose and Thorin nodded. It's something they had to seriously think about. He was getting so tired of running. It was unfair to the lads and unfair to his whole group. Yet he never made them stay. They always had the option of leaving the country or doing something else. But they didn't. They stuck by Thorin through thick and thin and he was once again reminded of something else. Loyalty, honor and a willing heart; I can ask no more than that. He had said that to Balin so many lives ago. Yet it still rang true. His dearest friends...and this time would be different. He would not lead them to war.

Dwalin had dozed beside him and Thorin found no better thing to do then to nap as well. It was hours until the van jerked to a stop and the former king found himself leaning on Bilbo's shoulder. The producer had not shoved him off and was still sitting quietly. He seemed to have finished his conversation with Bifur and was quietly mulling things over when Thorin dropped onto his shoulder.

Bilbo peered over at Thorin, saw the man was asleep and smiled gently, deciding not to bother him. He looked so peaceful...and how often did the poor man get a peaceful moment anyway. So when the van finally stopped and Thorin jerked awake, Bilbo felt a bit disappointed. Then wondered why. What an odd thing to be disappointed about.

The back doors were thrown open and Gandalf smiled easily at the group. "Well then, up you get. We're here." There was a collective groan as the men managed to disentangle themselves from each other before stumbling out of the van. Bilbo hauled himself to his feet and almost fell again but Thorin caught him by the arm, smiling faintly and nudging the man out. His legs had fallen asleep and their prickled terribly as circulation returned before Bilbo stumbled out of the van with the rest of them.

What he saw almost took his breath away. Never in his near 38 years...Bilbo gawked without shame. This was someone's home?! It was huge! It was more of a mansion really, with at least 4 floors leading upwards and giant windows that must have let in a ton of light. It sprawled over the land with intricate knot work all over the architecture and large trees seeming to be at one with the mansion itself. A stream gurgled nearby.

"Good gracious me..." Bilbo breathed softly. Thorin grunted beside him.

"He's certainly done well for himself." The taller man grunted and Gandalf sighed behind him.

"Please mind your manners. He did not HAVE to offer you his hospitality." The old man said sternly before guiding the group towards the large set of double doors that was the front entrance. Before he even had a chance to ring the doorbell, the doors flew open.

"Gandalf!" The man who greeted them was even taller than Thorin but slimmer in muscle build with long black hair, elegantly groomed back from his face. He looked practically ageless and Bilbo had to marvel at it. How old was this man? It was practically impossible to tell. And he had quite the elegant manner of dressing as well and Bilbo was half expecting a monocle. But he quickly let them all in, letting the doors shut behind them and turning around to smile charmingly at their group.

"So we meet again, company of Thorin Oakenshield. And what a meeting it is." He looked each and every one of them over and didn't seem to sense the same hostility as before. Thorin stepped forward and offered the man a light bow of his head. Which was far more respect than he had shown previously. The elegant man smiled in response, extending an arm.

"Your home is mine for as long as you may need." He offered and Thorin finally spoke.

"Why, may I ask, do you offer us this courtesy? We...did not part on the best terms." He said at last, finally acknowledging past mistakes. Elrond stepped closer, studying Thorin's face intently.

"We did not. In fact, we did not part on any terms as I recall. However, I don't see this as a day to dwell on the past, Thorin Oakenshield." Elrond smiled and his eyes gleamed. "I offer you and your company some rest and a safe haven from your troubles. Maybe here you can find a way to reclaim what is yours." He added easily before guiding the guests up the stairs to show them to their quarters.

Bilbo followed behind, in awe of the giant building and the abundance of space. Yet, there seemed to be an enormous amount of culture about this place. There were all sorts of sculptures and paintings and he swore most of them looked quite...antique, to say the least. He made a note to ask the master of the house about them later and trotted after the group as they were lead to their chambers. Elrond left them be, calling for supper in a few hours and there was a rowdy roar of approval before the men set to their rooms, grateful for actual beds and actual showers.

Sighing, Bilbo allowed himself to sink onto the bed, letting go of his bag. He hadn't realized how tired he was until his face hit the pillow and he was instantly asleep. Just as Bilbo fell into slumber, his door opened and Thorin peered in, looking like he wanted to speak. But he stopped, studying the sleeping man passed out on the bed.

And he felt his heart ache again. As much as he had been through... Thorin swallowed, slinking quietly inside and sitting down on the bed beside the sleeping man. He said nothing and did nothing, studying Bilbo's features as he slept. He still looked like the same hobbit Thorin had cared so much about. But he was taller and a bit thinner and his curls were darker and a bit less messy than before. Reaching over, Thorin carefully brushed a few strands of hair from the sleeping man's eyes. No. He had to stop this.

This wasn't healthy at all. Standing up again, Thorin soundlessly exited the room, letting the door shut behind himself. He wouldn't let himself turn into that creepy guy that watched their loved one as they slept. Especially when said loved on didn't remember who he was. No. He wouldn't be that. It wasn't good for his heart and it was especially not good for poor Bilbo.

Pushing himself off the door, Thorin decided he should clean himself and sleep properly as well. He would talk to Bilbo tomorrow...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- So I tried really hard to do the daily updates thing but things got away from me. Hope people like this! I own nothing of Tolkien's.**

* * *

When Bilbo awoke he never remembered feeling so refreshed...or so comfortable. Rolling over onto his back, the curly haired man stared at the polished wooden ceiling above him. It was dark cherry wood... quite lovely. Not feeling like moving at the moment, Bilbo let his mind drift.

He swore he dreamt of Thorin. But he looked different and felt different... and had lost a few feet off himself while gaining far more hair. But he was still somehow taller than Bilbo. He was saying something and looking quite distraught but Bilbo found himself near the other, placing a careful hand on his cheek and stroking the bearded skin. It was a quiet moment but Bilbo felt a sort of connection that he didn't think was possible.

Rolling backwards and forwards on the bed, the curly haired man buried his face in his pillow once more, letting out an incredibly loud noise of frustration. What did all of this mean? He was so confused and a little annoyed. This dream plus the fact that the others seemed to know far more than they were saying made Bilbo groan again. Maybe if he thought REALLY hard. But it was all nonsense really. Exasperating nonsense.

Sitting up abruptly, Bilbo stared around his room. Right. He should really catch a wash before he really started to stink like those brutes from the night before. Curls falling messily all over his head like a dark halo, Bilbo slowly rolled off the comfortable bed, feet thumping on the floor.

He stripped off his jacket and sweater vest and happily found a shower connected to his room. How marvelous! The discovery somewhat soothed his grumpiness at his own ineptitude and Bilbo stripped, hopping in the shower. His worries were soon forgotten and he sang gently to himself, washing away the filth of the previous day.

Mercy, it had only been a day! It was so insane that Bilbo had felt it was a month since he was whisked away from London. He wouldn't linger on the thought anymore, unless he wanted to fall into depression again, distracting himself with a gentle song. He couldn't let his mother down by wallowing in self pity. He missed her horribly... and it hurt a lot. But it would do him no good to fall into such grief that he could do nothing. So he hummed the soft melody he remembered her singing when he was younger.

"_The road goes ever on and on...down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone and I must follow if I can..."_ He breathed under his nose, water cascading over his hair and making it stick to the back of his neck. Bilbo had always liked that song. He was never sure why. But it struck a chord with the curly haired man.

So he cleaned himself and dried off, re-clothing and exiting the room when he realized he was just in time for supper. Singing gently under his nose, he didn't notice as Gandalf joined him, giving Bilbo an odd look.

"Quite the song, master Baggins." He commented idly and Bilbo managed a chuckle, shaking water from his hair and rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. He had decided to at least leave the jacket off.

"My mother used to sing it. I've always found it quite lovely." Bilbo admitted and Gandalf's expression changed into a sad smile.

"I am sorry." He said softly and Bilbo offered him a watery smile.

"People need to stop saying that. It's not making things easier. Just," The curly haired man paused, considering, "let me avenger her in the best way I can. Saying sorry won't bring her back." He sniffed resolutely and wrinkled his nose. Gandalf's hand firmly landed on Bilbo's shoulder.

"And I trust that you will, my friend." He said soothingly, giving Bilbo's shoulder a squeeze before letting go and guiding the curly haired man down the stairs and to the dining hall as Bilbo hummed softly to himself to cheer himself up.

Gandalf certainly remembered that song. He remembered the moment Bilbo had written it and remembered the variations of it. This had not been the original. Sitting on his pony overlooking his home, Bilbo had sung softly. "_Roads go ever, ever on. Under cloud and under star. Yet feet that wandering have gone turn at last to home afar. Eyes that fire and sword have seen and horror in the halls of stone, look at last on meadows green and trees and hills they long have known." _Gandalf was never sure which version he liked more but he had a feeling that both held a special place in the old hobbit's heart.

But now he was no longer a hobbit but a man and the fact that these memories were seeping through but not entirely connecting was something that the old man found rather interesting. Gandalf had idly wondered if it will continue in this manner. Memories making their way into Bilbo's mind but only connecting in a manner that would make them seem to be dreams. Therefore, a bit confusing.

When they arrived, most of the others were seated around a long mahogany table and Bilbo took his seat next to Gandalf, Balin making himself comfortable on the producer's other side. Elrond arrived soon after and food was brought out. As hungry as he was, Bilbo had to marvel at their host. He not so much walked but glided over the ground, with barely a rustle. As their host seated himself, Thorin shot him a bit of a weary look.

But the man just smiled and allowed them to eat, sipping quietly from his glass of wine and watching the company. His eyes landed on Bilbo and one elegant eyebrow shot up. Bilbo felt suddenly incredibly self-conscious and set down his fork for a moment, staring at his plate until he felt the gaze leave his face. There definitely something not especially human about their host and Bilbo wondered idly what it was as he returned his attention to eating.

The meal was plentiful and quite delicious and Bilbo sat back in his chair, patting his stomach in satisfaction while Elrond sipped his wine quietly, letting his eyes travel to Thorin who sat to his left. Their leader looked relatively uncomfortable but measured Elrond with an even gaze and finally, clearing his throat with a deep rasping, decided to speak.

"I don't know how we can ever thank y..." Thorin began but Elrond shook his head, smiling faintly.

"I believe, Thorin Oakenshield, I have more to offer before you start raining unwilling gratitude." Their host said gently and Thorin looked taken aback. Bilbo could hold back a small chuckle at those words and Elrond's smile widened.

"I am aware of your former animosity and I see now it has calmed over the years. I am glad for it. Still, perhaps I can ease it further." Taking a final sip of wine, Elrond adjusted in his seat while someone soundlessly passed behind him, taking a seat at the opposite end of the table. Bilbo stared. This woman...for it was indeed a woman...she looked somehow so familiar and it jerked the curly haired male into surprise. Long gold hair fell well past her shoulders and was elegantly braided back from her face. She too looked ageless but in her eyes was such knowledge that it was Bilbo's turn to be taken aback. Knowledge, and perhaps a bit of mischief. Bilbo swallowed the lump in his throat.

The woman peered around the table and her lips tugged into a soft smile, her eyes lingering on Bilbo as well. The producer couldn't help but blush at that keen glance and looked down at his hands once more. The woman, seeming a little puzzled, shot Gandalf a look who shook his head. Her expression fell for a moment before she recovered herself and shifted comfortably in her chair. Gloin spluttered in surprise.

"By my beard!" He exclaimed rather loudly so even Oin could hear him and the woman laughed softly. Thorin looked a little lost, as did Fili and Kili while Gloin looked ready to gush. He remembered Gimli telling him stories. Stories of the Lady of Lorien but he always had trouble grasping them. And here she sat. In all her ageless loveliness. Here, in this life. Words left him and he fell into the same awkward silence as Bilbo, even if Bilbo didn't quite grasp the reason for his own sudden shyness.

The woman smiled, leveling Thorin with her keen gaze and making him shiver.

"I...don't believe we've met." He managed at last.

"Galadriel is my name. You may have heard it...or perhaps not. Either way, it doesn't matter. We are here to offer you aid, Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin appeared to want to look happy about it but something held him back.

"Why?" He asked slowly. "Why help us? You've heard what the accusations piled at our feet. All our crimes and acts of terrorism." He finished lamely and Bilbo chewed on his bottom lip, forcing himself to look up at Galadriel once more. She looked far from worried and shrugged easily.

"Would it placate you if I said we don't believe those accusations?" She said with a delicately arched eyebrow, studying Thorin's face from across the table. The former king eased under her gaze, even if it did make him shiver. Those eyes...it was like she was looking right through him.

"You must have a reason for not believing..." He breathed softly and Elrond smiled beside him.

"Because we know you, Thorin. Far better than the news, it would seem." He paused, considering. "And if you wish to put the past aside and talk pragmatically, this whole situation never made much sense. This so called 'pile of evidence' against you is complete nonsense at best." Their host added and the golden haired woman smiled at them. Gloin looked ecstatic. Thorin relaxed a little in his chair.

"However, if you wish to prove your innocence, you seem to be going about it all the wrong way."Elrond continued easily and Thorin had no time to bristle before Galadriel smoothly cut in.

"We understand that it is...rather difficult when you do not know your foe and have no access to them. This is where we are prepared to offer you aid." She said gently and Thorin looked between the two. He was honestly rather shocked that these elves would offer HIM help. He had not been the most gracious to their kind. The woman seemed to read his thoughts and smiled soothingly.

"We do not begrudge you. The past is the past." She said and Bilbo wondered what exactly happened. Thorin frowned slightly. If only he had been so forgiving. But on the other hand...it was a lot to forgive.

"Whether you know it or not, the man responsible for these acts unfortunately occupies a rather lofty position in our government." Galadriel said smoothly, studying Thorin intently while Bilbo grew more attentive at the words. Slowly, her gaze traveled to him and he blushed again, not being able to help it. What a silly reaction really!

"Unfortunately, Master Baggins, this man was also responsible for what happened with your mother." She added and Bilbo blanched, forgetting his shyness.

"...Who is he?" The producer asked slowly and Galadriel exchanged looks with Elrond across the table before their host spoke.

"His name is Vincent Smaug. He may sound familiar to y..."

"The Secretary of State for Defense?!" Bilbo blurted out, rather loudly. Elrond nodded.

"I see you know him."

"I know OF him. We...we did an interview with him! Just a few weeks ago! But I don't know him personally, we didn't even speak. Wait...you're telling me he's been responsible for all those...all those awful things?!" He finished, a bit lamely, staring at Elrond in disbelief. Their host nodded.

"It would appear that way."

"B...but why?!" Elrond rubbed his chin, considering, while Galadriel smiled a bit sadly.

"What better way to keep the masses afraid. You invent an imaginary threat, make it appear as if they caused something catastrophic then tell the people that the only way they'll be safe is if they invest in you and what you are trying to do for their well being. Fear does terrible things to people. And unfortunately, when people are afraid, they have to find scapegoats. And here you are." She said gently and Bilbo frowned. Elrond peered over at the curly haired male and sat up a bit straighter, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"It is also our belief that the explosion from the other night did not achieve its goal." He said slowly and Thorin's eyes dashed over to him. Bilbo frowned.

"Meaning?"

"The goal was not to kill your mother...it was to kill you." Bilbo gaped. The whole table grew silent as they all stared at Elrond.

"M...me?" Bilbo finally stuttered out, staring at their host in wild-eyed confusion. "...W...why?!"

"Perhaps he thought you knew something you should not have?" But Bilbo sputtered at that.

"Knew what?! I know nothing about him! And he...and...I... you're saying... my mother...and all those people were killed in a mistake to get to ME?!" He was almost yelling now before covering his face with his hands. Oh god... his mother... Even if he wanted to stop the tears he couldn't have. Elrond grew quiet. Balin gently placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder as the producer broke down completely.

Thorin was seething. Even if he had guessed Smaug's intentions, nothing infuriated him more. The snake...the vile vermin of a man had tried to kill HIS hobbit. And killed HIS hobbit's dear mother. This...this was... It took a long while for Thorin to actually calm himself enough to hear what Elrond was saying.

"...will not stop until he finds you. But perhaps this is the opportune time for you to dig up evidence on him." Their host had said and Thorin's gaze dashed over to him.

"What do you suggest?" He asked slowly, noticing that Bilbo had stopped sobbing and while his face was still wet, had become attentive to what Elrond's words.

"It has come to my knowledge that a position has become available in his office." Elrond said simply and Thorin stared at him.

"You are suggesting that one of US take a job with HIM." The former king asked almost incredulously and Elrond's gaze fell on him.

"What better way than to acquire the evidence you seek. You'll have practically full access to everything in his office." Their host said simply while Galadriel remained silent, studying their faces. Thorin frowned, rubbing at his temples. It may have been a good way to get the information but how would they even begin.

There was a gentle throat clearing from Dori and Elrond's eyes landed on him with a quirked eyebrow. Dori looked a bit nervous but squared his shoulders and barreled on with his inquiry.

"If you don't mind me asking, Master Elrond; if you are aware of Smaug and his... acts of terrorism, why not reveal it to the public yourself?" Elrond smiled faintly.

"A fair question master Dori. Unfortunately, despite all of my connections, the evidence itself is not something I have been able to access. Smaug guards it fiercer than a dragon guards his gold." He said with a frown and Thorin had to smirk weakly at the analogy.

"Appropriately." Balin muttered next to Bilbo and the producer sniffed, frowning in confusion. The older man didn't clarify and Bilbo rubbed at his eyes vigorously, trying to distract himself from the overwhelming sadness that threatened to eat him from the inside. Elrond continued.

"It appears to me that your group has mastered the art of hiding in plain sight." He said and Bilbo realized he was talking about their prosthetic work. Bofur beamed.

"I am quite proud of my work, Master Elrond." He said eagerly and Elrond offered him a smile.

"It will help you immensely in pulling this off. However, the person who is to infiltrate must be someone Smaug is not aware of on a personal level." He paused, looking around the table. "And my sources have informed me that he knows your group, Thorin. Even your nephews." Thorin scowled.

"Then what do you suggest we do?!" He snapped, not being able to hold the annoyance from his voice before Elrond's gaze landed on Bilbo.

"There is one he does not know." Their host said evenly and Bilbo looked around the table, as if expecting someone else to show up. But they were all looking at him. Bilbo froze, sputtered then stared around them with wide, tear stained eyes.

"Me?! You... you want me to go in there... to the man who tried t...to...blow me up! And steal information?!" He sounded almost hysterical and Thorin was right there with him. He wouldn't... he couldn't allow this.

Elrond's expression softened in sympathy. "I am sorry Master Baggins. But if you see another way to solve this issue..." He trailed off as Bilbo stared at him.

"I just... god... that's a lot to ask..." He managed weakly. There was a long silence. Galadriel studied Bilbo's face thoroughly but said nothing and Bilbo found himself returning her gaze. In her gaze he found far more than he bargained for. She smiled gently and the producer suddenly understood. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But he understood. It was as if he found the answer in her eyes.

Thorin's gaze never left Bilbo's tear stained face. "I can't ask this." The former King breathed gruffly but Bilbo slowly straightened in his chair, shaking his head and sending his curls in a wild tizzy.

"No." He said at last and Thorin's eyes widened. "No... if...if it will help. If I can get the proof that this MONSTER hurt so many innocents. I'll do it." Bilbo said adamantly inhaling through his teeth.

"Bilbo..." Thorin breathed. Even Gandalf looked a bit taken aback beside the curly haired man but Bilbo took a long, deep breath, letting his eyes close and wiping a hand over his tear stained cheeks.

"It's not just for me, right? It's for my mum...and for all of you." He said at last, letting his eyes open to look at them all, slowly. Thorin was sure his heart was going to explode from his chest. Bilbo smiled, although weakly.

"I'll do it."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I guess you can say this is more of a filler chapter but I wanted to write something cute and felt this fic needed more Bilbo and Ori hanging out and being bros time and this was thoroughly enjoyable to write. I need to add more of the other dwarves into this mess. I own nothing of Tolkien's.**

* * *

Even if Thorin had wanted to talk Bilbo out of it, the former hobbit was so determined to see this through that Thorin couldn't help but let it be. They finished supper and Elrond let them go, promising to discuss things further tomorrow. The prospect of staying in the lovely house for longer cheered Bilbo up quite a bit and he took the time to explore the giant mansion. It gave him an excuse to gawk at all the lovely things Master Elrond had collected and also an excuse to be alone with his thoughts. The others never stopped thanking him and Bilbo, for his part, needed time to come to grips with what he had just accepted.

So he slunk off. Disappeared into the house before anyone could stop him with more thanks. And really, it was unnecessary. He had offered to help, certainly but he was also doing this for his mother. The prospect of avenging her burned bright in Bilbo's heart. Hopefully, it would see him through all this in one piece.

He wandered around the giant mansion for hours before finally finding something quite wonderful. A set of giant double doors led into what Bilbo was quick to discover was a library. He stopped. And gapped. This was marvelous! It looked as big as the library back at university and far more extravagant. Shelves upon shelves of old, leather bound books.

To Bilbo, this was heaven. He stumbled in stupidly and found himself drifting between the many dark cherry wood shelves, staring wide eyed at the books. Well, Master Elrond HAD said to make themselves at home. And he was intending to do just that. Finding a few books with titles he liked the sound of, Bilbo discovered a comfortable looking couch by a large window and, turning on the lights, he settled to read.

About an hour into his escapades, a tall servant woman appeared through the doors, bearing a tray with some biscuits and a small tea pot and cup, setting it beside Bilbo with a smile and a bow. The producer had barely any time to gawk and stammer out a heartfelt thank you before the woman swept out of the room once more, closing the doors behind herself.

It was few hours later that the doors opened again and Bilbo peered up from his curled up position on the couch to find a young man slinking inside, looking in awe of the whole room. Bilbo quickly recognized it to be Ori.

"Hullo!" He greeted the teen brightly and Ori jumped at first, having not realized that anyone was there. His expression then softened and he made his way over, if a bit shyly.

"Hullo Master Baggins. Is this...what I think it is..?" He breathed in excitement and Bilbo beamed at him.

"It is indeed, my dear boy. Care to join me? This is marvelous." He offered at last, having calmed himself enough to share some company. Ori smiled cheerfully and dumped his bag on the couch next to Bilbo, scurrying off to find some books and coming back some time later ladened with huge leather bound volumes. Setting them down on the table next to the couch, Ori flopped down and smiled a bit shyly.

"I didn't think I'd get a chance to sit and read..." He admitted slowly and Bilbo lowered his book, looking over at the lad.

"Not much peace huh?" He asked slowly and Ori shook his head with a sigh. Bilbo studied him for a moment.

"How old are you, lad?"

"Huh? Oh! Sixteen... I'm sixteen." Ori said gently, careful fingers tracing the gold embossed letters on the cover of the book he picked to read first. Bilbo frowned. So young. Same age as Kili, he assumed. Smiling faintly, Bilbo reached over, patting the young man's hand soothingly.

"It'll get better. I promise." He said in an almost fatherly fashion and Ori smiled in response.

"I hope so, Master Baggins. I'm so tired of running." He admitted gently and Bilbo smiled saddened again. Ori seemed to remember himself and chuckled a bit sheepishly.

"It's not all bad though. At least I'm with my family and my friends. They're all good people, Master Bilbo." He said with such earnestness that Bilbo felt his heart melt a little. Ori's smile turned a bit shy and he blushed. "And Fili's here..." He muttered almost inaudibly and Bilbo had to lean in to hear him. It made the producer smile.

"I see you two are an item then." He said easily and Ori's blush deepened, the boy twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"I...I suppose." He admitted shyly and Bilbo chuckled.

"Good." Bilbo said brightly and Ori peered up at him still blushing and playing with the hem of his sweater. He looked a bit confused so the producer elaborated. "Sometimes, you can go your whole life and not find anyone. It's good to find someone to ground you, so to speak." He said with an easy shrug, adjusting his position and hefting the book onto his lap again.

There was a long period of silence and Bilbo fell back into reading before Ori's voice broke through. "H...haven't you found anyone, Master Baggins?" He asked in almost a whisper and Bilbo looked up from his book, a bit surprised. He considered the question honestly before shrugging.

"Not particularly. It's always the wrong...something. The wrong time, the wrong place, the wrong person, etcetera." Bilbo paused, considering, and laughed softly. "The moment it'll be the RIGHT something will be such a shock that I might die on the spot." He added after a moment and laughed more fully, Ori smiling a bit awkwardly. So far, Master Baggins had showed no signs of actual recognition, even with Thorin being so close to him. Ori hoped their leader had the patience for everything to click and fall into place. He was certain it would happen soon.

They fell into comfortable silence once more, Ori curling up into a ball to read on the opposite side of the couch and Bilbo offering the young man a few biscuits. He wasn't about to eat them all anyway. Ori accepted them gratefully and munched on them over his hand, careful not to get any crumbs on the pages of the book. It would break his heart and he was sure their host wouldn't appreciate it.

After some time, it was Bilbo who broke the silence, needing a break from reading. He lowered the book from his slightly strained eyes and peered at Ori who was still lost in the world of the book. "So," Bilbo said slowly, Ori's eyes dashing up to the producer, "Dori and Nori are your brothers right?" He felt silly asking and Ori chuckled.

"What gave it away?" He asked playfully and Bilbo offered the younger boy a sheepish smile.

"Oh, there is a certain family resemblance." He sniffed, making Ori laugh.

"Yes, they're my brothers." Ori affirmed and Bilbo had to hold back from ruffling the boy's hair.

"Can I ask what they do exactly?" The producer inquired and Ori fingered his chin thoughtfully, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"Well, Dori does a little of everything. But mostly he takes care of everyone...especially me, Kili and Fili. And Nori...well..." He trailed off and considered. "He's...um...look, Master Baggins, he's my big brother and he may not be perfect but please don't say anything to him." The older man frowned.

"Say anything to him? What would I say? Dear Ori, if you're worried about me judging your brother, you really shouldn't." Bilbo tried to soothe the youth and smiled gently at him. Ori managed a small smile in reply and fiddled with the hem of his sweater.

"He liked to say that he had a case of...sticky fingers, as it were. We couldn't let him in any of the ritzier neighborhoods." Ori admitted at last. Bilbo let out a soft "oooh."

"The cars..." He said softly and Ori smiled, if a little sheepishly.

"The cars." He affirmed before adjusting where he sat and studying Bilbo closely. "It's helped us out a lot these days but Dori keeps saying that he's afraid what will happen if we ever get our lives back..." The young man trailed off and Bilbo frowned. Ori looked a little crestfallen. "I'm just afraid he'll end up in jail again..." He muttered, almost to himself.

Bilbo immediately regretted asking but he smiled and offered the teen a hearty pat on the shoulder. "I don't think you're giving him enough credit. It's been such a long run." He offered gently, Ori peering up at him through his hair. "That is to say; after running for so long, something tells me he's not going to want to do anything that makes him run more." He said gently and Ori's smile warmed.

"You think so, Master Baggins?"

"I'm quite sure." Ori's eyes traveled down to the hem of his sweater, smiling a bit dreamily.

"I hope you're right. I...just want him to be okay." Bilbo smiled.

"I'm sure he wants you to be safe as well, Ori. He IS your brother." The producer said gently and Ori beamed at him.

"I...yes. Yes of course. I'm not giving him enough credit." The teen said gently and, setting his book aside, hugged his knees close to his chest. "You think everything will turn out alright?" He asked slowly, leaning his chin on his kneecaps and studying the producer. Bilbo rubbed a hand through his curls.

"I really hope so, Ori. I would imagine it's been quite the road." Ori grumbled at that, his freckle covered cheeks and nose wrinkling in slight annoyance.

"You have no idea, Master Baggins." He said gently. Bilbo, feeling quite curious took some time to nudge the lad into telling him what happened. It wasn't a happy story and Ori, in his youth, didn't know too much of it but Bilbo found himself learning enough about the group to fill a fairly sizable novel. He listened attentively even when Ori began to yawn gently. Bilbo smiled. Unlike him, the teenager didn't seem to have napped when they got there. He stopped Ori with a smile and patted the lad on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Ori. But maybe you should head to bed?" He offered, gently coaxing the book from the lad and setting it down on the table beside them. As he did this, the servant woman from earlier swept in through the great double doors, scooping up the tray and disappeared again with a bow. Bilbo blinked.

"Gracious, it's like they read minds." Bilbo chuckled before standing and stretching. Ori unwillingly unfurled from his position on the couch and yawned quite loudly, making the producer laugh. "Go, I'll clean up." He offered before ushering the lad from the library. Ori grabbed up his bag, yawning again and teetering towards the doors. He paused and peered back at Bilbo.

"Master Baggins?"

"Hmmm?" Ori paused, seeming to think of how to phrase what he wanted to say and kicking slightly at richly polished wooden floors.

"It is...good to have you with us." At last, he thought but didn't say it. And it was so good to see Master Oakenshield actually happy. Even if Bilbo's memories were still a big old mess. Bilbo smiled at him.

"I hope I can help." He said easily and Ori smiled with much more confidence than he had all night.

"I'm more than positive that you can." He said before bidding Bilbo a good night and disappearing through the double doors, leaving the curly haired man to mull over everything they had just discussed. It was rather eye opening to hear the story behind the people he was now travelling with. And it was far from the story spread all over the news. Terrorists, his aching foot!

Sighing gently to himself, Bilbo took his time putting the books away. It must have been about 1 in the morning now but the producer felt far from tired, his mind buzzing with anticipation. And he suddenly felt with a surprised pang, like he was missing something. Missing something vitally important. But as his mind tried to grope for it, Bilbo found nothing that seemed relevant. And all he found now was the same level of frustration that he had woken up to before supper.

Oh, this was useless, Bilbo decided, grabbing one of the books with him as he made his way out of the library in a brisk walk. The more he tried to grope for...whatever it was, the more annoyed he became. And that wouldn't do him any good. Maybe it was something that had to happen naturally? Yes, perhaps that would be the answer, the producer reasoned with himself, turning a corner and crashing headlong into Thorin.

Bilbo let out a rather ungraceful squawk and almost fell backwards but Thorin caught him quickly, pulling him up to stand before him.

"Are you alright?" Came the gruff question and Bilbo had to fight a sudden blush. Which startled him somewhat. Why was he blushing exactly? The producer smiled instead, carefully adjusting hold on his book.

"Gracious, I'm sorry! I seem to be dozing on my feet!" He managed with a sheepish chuckle but Thorin offered him a soft smile in reply, shaking his head.

"Pray don't mention it." Their leader said easily and Bilbo noticed that Thorin still held onto his arm. Surprised, Bilbo found that it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would so he said nothing about it. Thorin's hand stayed where it was.

"I'm quite glad I ran into you, actually...so to speak." The former King was saying and Bilbo distracted himself from silly adolescent thoughts to peer up at his face.

"If you're going to thank me again, I must insist that you stop right there." He huffed but Thorin chuckled throatily, shaking his head.

"I assure you it's not that. Although you just killed any notion of more thanks I had going." The taller male said easily and Bilbo scowled at him, making him chuckle once more. "No, no, I understand. Walk with me?" He offered and Bilbo complied with a slightly grumpy grumble, adjusting his hold on his book again before following after Thorin. He found the lack of the other's hand on his arm strangely disappointing but brushed it aside. What nonsense.

Thorin looked down at Bilbo as they walked, resisting the urge to run his fingers through those familiar yet unfamiliar curls. Instead, he decided on business. "Since you have quite graciously offered to help us in this matter, I thought I'd run through what needs to be done before we can begin." The former King said in his best business manner and Bilbo was reminded that he was indeed a former CEO of a major company. He straightened a bit.

"I assume I can't just waltz in there, grab a file and waltz back out." He chuckled sheepishly, Thorin shooting him a look.

"If it were that easy, we would have solved this years ago." He said sternly and Bilbo simmered, coughing and wrinkling his nose. He probably should joke about such serious matters. The older man considered.

"We're going to have to set you up with your own persona. Your own IDs and credit cards. It'll have to be completely genuine if you are to fool this...let's call him a man." Thorin hissed through his teeth as he spoke and Bilbo frowned, hugging the book close to his chest.

"Does this mean I will have prosthetics too?" He asked slowly. Thorin nodded.

"Several, if we can help it. It's always good to have a backup identity. Just in case they catch on." He added as an afterthought and Bilbo chewed on his bottom lip, beginning to finally grasp what he had accepted. Thorin looked sympathetic and stopped, large hand falling on the shorter male's shoulder.

"If you are unsure, we can alwa..." But Bilbo cut him off with a sharp look.

"What is it with everyone thinking that I'm not sure?" He sighed loudly and managed a smile at Thorin. "I appreciate the concern, really, I do. But this is something that needs to be done. And if not by me, then who? Will you find someone else whose mum got blown up and who will be willing to tag along? No. I need and want to do this. To help you. To help me. It will help us all in the end, won't it? If I start to second-guess this now than I won't be any help to anyone at all." Bilbo said adamantly and Thorin, failing to resist the urge any longer, finally pulled the smaller male into his arms, hugging him tightly.

To say Bilbo was surprised would have been an understatement. His eyes widened and he almost dropped the book. One hand slowly reached up, patting Thorin's back. "H...hey." He breathed gently and Thorin pulled away after a few moments, his smile so sad that Bilbo was almost as taken aback by it as he was by the hug.

"I'm...sorry." The older man said at last. Bilbo thought he was going to cry. "It's...been so long that someone has offered to help...and so long that someone has believed us. Truly believed us." Swallowing, the taller man studied Bilbo's face, the shock slowly fading from the producer's expression. Thorin's smile softened. "I know you're sick of hearing it. But there is no possible way I can ever thank you enough for this." He said evenly. It was so heartfelt a statement that Bilbo found he couldn't even get annoyed at the thanks anymore. The producer smiled.

"Pray don't mention it." He said at last, echoing Thorin's words before sniffing and chuckling as he tried to appear cross. "Do warn a fellow though. You could give someone a serious heart attack with that." He reprimanded and Thorin couldn't help but laugh; a deep, throaty sound that bubbled from his chest and made Bilbo smile at the richness of it. He found himself wishing that Thorin would laugh more.

They talked for a bit more, strolling around the mansion until it was almost 3 in the morning and Bilbo, finally seeing the need for it, shooed the older man to bed. Thorin appeared rather amused but shrugged with a soft laugh, bidding the producer good night as they both finally made it back to the guest's quarters. As Bilbo slunk into his room, his door shutting behind himself, the producer pressed back against it, sliding down against the wood to sit on the fully carpeted floor.

With all these silly thoughts invading his mind, it was getting difficult to sort out to the bottom of it. Gracious, what a man...Bilbo swallowed thickly, setting the book down beside him and rubbing a hand a bit distractedly through his curls. Was he seriously smitten with their leader? What nonsense!

But it wasn't...was it? He was charming and handsome and caring... with eyes that Bilbo SWORE he had seen before. And not just from the news reports and magazine headlines. It was something that almost made him blush, had he been younger and more driven by raging hormones. As it were, Bilbo tried to be rational.

Maybe he was just tired. It WAS quite late now and even after his nap, Bilbo felt rather drained. He finally hefted himself off the floor, scooping the book up with him and quickly undressing, dived under the covers. Within moments, he was curled up and fast asleep. All these thoughts and worries could wait until tomorrow. There was plenty of time to sort through them then.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- More filler chapter. I decided it was good for Bilbo if he had some bonding time with all the dwarves individually, so here we are. Enjoy. I own nothing of Tolkien's. Might update Chapter 11 tonight as well.**

**Edit- Fixed thanks to a review that pointed out that I did the lifecasting process wrong. I only did lifecasting once in 5th grade and in retrospect, should have probably looked it up beforehand *sheepish smile* Fixed for accuracy and thank you so much for the critique! :D**

* * *

When Bilbo woke up, he didn't have much time to muck around. Elrond had provided them all with some spare clothing so the producer showered and dressed, thankful for the opportunity to be out of his dirty attire. He would have no time to explore today since Thorin had said they should start preparing him for his future "job", as it were. As much as Bilbo dreaded the notion, it wasn't something he would back out of in any manner and he noticed how the other men treated him with more awe than usual. He tried not to say anything about it. It was a tad awkward really.

Breakfast was eaten in a bit of a rush before Bofur dragged Bilbo off for his first day of preparation. And first day of preparations meant prosthetics. The producer would have been lying had he said he didn't feel a bit nervous about it. "I'm not going to have to go bald or something am I?" Bilbo asked as Bofur let him into the room Elrond had allowed him to use for his work. The hat wearing man laughed brightly, taking off said hat and setting it down on a nearby table before motioning for Bilbo to sit.

"No, no, nothing like that." He assured the other man before rolling out his full kit and undoing many zippers and digging out many boxes, setting everything on the table next to him. Bilbo watched him curiously, adjusting in his chair.

"So...how DOES this actually work?" He inquired as Bofur began to open many, many boxes, setting out so many supplies that Bilbo felt dizzy trying to keep track of it. Bofur grinned, took off his jacket and tossed it casually at a nearby empty chair.

"Well, it works like this. First, we make a sculpt of your face, then I can make various prosthetic molds for it." He said easily, pushing up the sleeves of his shirt and peering back at the producer. "Better pin all that hair back." Bofur snickered after a moment of thought.

It didn't take the man long but he wrapped Bilbo's shoulders in a towel to keep him clean and worked on pinning all of the man's hair back, humming as he worked. Bilbo felt even weirder.

"You're almost eerily familiar with this." The producer chuckled and Bofur grinned wide.

"Can't spend 11 years fixing up 12 other people NOT to get familiar with it." He said easily, grabbing up a large container and mixing the mold for the sculpt. Bilbo couldn't tear his eyes away from the process. But Bofur's words also made the producer frown.

"I...I really hate to ask but how did this happen exactly? All of this." He asked finally and Bofur paused, hand half submerged in the bucket of alginate, free hand in half reach for his squirrel mixer. His normally cheeky grin waned somewhat.

"Well, Bilbo...it's a bit of a long story."

"Ori told me a little of it." Bilbo put in helpfully and Bofur snirked.

"So not much really?" He chuckled, making Bilbo tut.

"Be nice." He said simply, wagging his finger at the other whose grin widened again and he finished mixing the alginate, cleaning off his hands and moving to rub some sort of Vaseline like substance on Bilbo's face. The producer would only find out later that it was Cholesterol hair conditioner.

"Okay, so, I'm gonna pour this on and then it will harden a little. Don't get alarmed, it's a quick process." The taller man indicated the mixture and Bilbo stared at it for a moment. Bofur chuckled. "It's the only way to make an accurate mold of your face." He added simply, patting the producer's shoulder before grabbing up the bucket.

Within moments, Bofur was smearing the stuff on Bilbo's face, covering practically every inch of skin with the substance. When he finished, it did harden a quite a bit after about 5 minutes but it was another 15 minutes or so before Bofur actually pulled the mold off in layers. There was a great suction when the man pulled the secondary layer off and Bilbo rasped for air, staring.

"I think it pulled off half of my eyebrows." He grumbled, making Bofur laugh as he carried the mold over to another table, setting it down carefully before coming back to help Bilbo clean up.

"There you are, that wasn't so bad. You're free to go then." He offered with a hearty slap to Bilbo's shoulder but the producer smiled.

"I'd actually like to see this, if you don't mind." He said gently and Bofur's grin only grew.

"Certainly, Master Baggins! I'd love the company." The taller man said easily and soon Bilbo sat nearby as the man filled the now dry and sealed mold with a premixed concoction of some sort of polymer.

"So...what did happen?" The producer asked as Bofur finished pouring mold itself, letting the mixture set in it. Sitting back on his stool, the taller male frowned slightly, rubbing at his hair.

"Well, imagine this. Imagine you work for a great, charismatic man. Imagine he's the CEO of one of the UK's biggest companies. And the work is great. You get great hours and your pay is nice and you work around people you genuinely enjoy the company of." Bofur tapped his chin, moving around to clean up dirty containers littering the counter before settling on his stool once more and carefully setting a hairdryer over the mold so it would dry faster.

"And then imagine one day you hear something completely horrid about your boss. You know with 100% certitude that it's completely false and think 'oh, this will go away in no time.' But it doesn't It doesn't go away but gains momentum and ground and before you know it there's police and inquiries and a full out investigation. And you're thinking, 'by the earth, there's no way this is true!' So you snoop around and sure enough, you were right. It's not true. But that all gets buried." Bofur frowned, tugging on the little fang earring that dangled from his left ear. "But you're still thinking 'oh, this is nonsense, they'll find the truth and it will all get sorted out.' But they don't. They don't even bother looking. They find some evidence that suddenly becomes a mountain against your boss and you get dragged to testify against him. But you say 'nuts to that! He's done nothing wrong and I know it!' So you do testify, but not against him. And prosecutor isn't pleased with you, or any of your comrades and they hold you in contempt of court. Can you believe it? For speaking the truth, they say you're out of order? They tell you you're delusional and CLEARLY lying even though you SHOW them the truth. You practically throw it at their faces." Bofur sighed a bit sadly, checking on the mold and moving the hair dryer around.

Bilbo watched him intently. "...How did you even escape from all that?" He breathed gently and Bofur peered at him, flicking at his fang earring.

"Wasn't easy. But we managed. Thorin wasn't detained yet and we took our chance and ran. Fled like cowards from our own company. And here we are still! Running like mad. It's ridiculous, really." He smiled wryly. "They weren't going to listen to us, no matter what we said. That was obvious. We could have found out that Thorin was the KING and they would have still locked us up for lying." He flicked his earring again, this time with a little more irritation but his smile held on. Bilbo frowned, chewing on his bottom lip. Bofur saw the look and chuckled.

"There was nothing to be done. Whatever evidence that snake of a man planted on us was way more concrete then our words and testimonies could disprove." He added, looking suddenly thoughtful. "Oh how I missed having a real bed...and a real house. Too bad it won't last. But it's nice to have for now."

As he spoke, the door to the studio opened and Bifur lumbered inside. He stopped, stared at the two and signed something along the lines of "just passing through, passing through, don't mind me." Bilbo smiled in reply while Bofur chuckled, signing for the other man to join them. Giving the two of them a wild-eyed stare, Bifur grinned before sliding over to sit down with a bit of a heavy thud in the nearest chair.

Bilbo decided to change topics to something a bit happier. He pondered a moment. "So...if Ori, Dori and Nori are all brothers, what about the rest of you?" He asked slowly and Bofur laughed.

"Are you sure you want to tangle in that, Bilbo?" He snickered before signing to Bifur. The man grinned his mad grin before signing something in reply. Bilbo stared.

"ALL of you are related?" He spluttered. Bofur laughed.

"Not all. Not really anyway. Let's see; you know of Dori, Nori and Ori... then we have Oin and Gloin who are brothers. And Fili and Kili who are brothers and Thorin is their uncle. And Balin and Dwalin are brothers too and then there's me and Bombur, we're brothers. And Bifur here is our cousin." He finished in triumph. Bilbo looked a bit dizzy.

"Gracious, you ARE all related. What are the odds?" He asked, pausing. "I suppose I should have guessed from the rhyming names." Bilbo added, Bofur laughing brightly before he signed to Bifur. The mad eyed man wiggled his fingers in response. Bilbo couldn't help but smile, signing in reply and making Bifur laugh harshly.

"I know this is Thorin's family business, but you sure it wasn't all of yours as well?" Bilbo asked and Bofur stopped, seriously considering it.

"You know, Bilbo, I think it might as well have been. And we stuck with him after everything." Bilbo's smile warmed.

"A big, incredibly loud family." The producer sniffed. Bofur smacked a hand on his shoulder.

"Wouldn't be a family if we weren't." He replied brightly to Bilbo before relaying it to Bifur, who nodded vigorously, barking something out in what Bilbo was sure wasn't English. He looked at Bofur in question but the other man just laughed, if a bit nervously, waving a hand at his cousin. Bifur didn't seem bothered by it and signed to Bofur words that the producer didn't recognize.

Bofur grinned and flicked pieces of dried polymer at his cousin playfully that the other caught and smooshed between glove-clad hands. Bilbo watched them with amusement and said nothing for the time being. After a little, Bofur checked on his sculpt and grinned bright.

"Well now! It's as ready as can be. Now, I can start on making you a new face. Or many new faces. We'll see how far we get." He said brightly, flicking the last piece of polymer at his cousin before setting to work again. The cast of Bilbo's face was removed slowly and Bofur cleaned it off with care before grabbing as much clay as he could find again and setting to sculpting. It also helped that the producer was there in the flesh to help out with any visual issues.

It went rather smoothly and Bilbo quite enjoyed the time he spent with the two men. And watching Bofur work was a joy. The man was an incredibly talented sculptor and Bilbo found a completely different face starting to take shape on his own. He also discovered that Bofur was quite the story teller.

Half the stories were more than difficult to believe while the rest were simply outrageous but he was funny and cheerful and Bifur occasionally barked in laughter, signing something to the other two and making Bofur laugh and Bilbo smile warmly. The producer wondered just how much the mad-eyed man actually understood of what was said. Sometimes it seemed he understood everything. And other times his eyes would glaze over and he looked utterly lost. Maybe it had something to do with his wound?

Swallowing and deciding to brave the topic, Bilbo looked at the sculptor. "So your cousin...how did he get that nasty looking wound?" He asked slowly, Bofur looking up from his work as he spoke.

"Eh well... it was combination carelessness and other people's dickishness." He mused aloud, scrapping some excess clay off and flicking it at his cousin, who blinked and grunted. "He got into a bit of a tussle, see? Tussle with the wrong people and the police got involved and by the end of it, poor Bif got a bit of a knife stuck in his head." Bilbo gawked.

"A knife? You're kidding!" He gasped out and Bofur chuckled.

"Wish I was, Bilbo. But for once, no such luck. We couldn't even take him to the hospital, being wanted men and all that. So we had to improvise." Bofur looked a bit sadly at his cousin who currently appeared to be in his own world entirely. "We managed but he's never been the same. Lucky Oin has medical training. Or we woulda been in REAL trouble." He added before his attention returned to sculpting.

"So has Thorin stopped thanking you yet?" Bofur asked Bilbo instead, the producer blinking and rolling his eyes with a chortle.

"Not even slightly." He sniffed and Bofur laughed, cleaning off one of his little carving tools on the newspapers covering the table.

"You can't blame him. It's not every day someone shows up and is actually willing to hear us out and even HELP us. That's unheard of since Gandalf came along. And Gandalf can't exactly barge into Smaug's office with no grounds. Detective or no detective."

Bilbo tutted. "I won't lie; I didn't believe you all at first." He said bluntly and Bofur smirked.

"Of course you didn't. Who would? Especially with Dwalin looming over you." The sculptor said easily, sitting back and examining his handy work. The face on top of the mold was no longer Bilbo. It bore absolutely no resemblance at all and Bofur looked pleased. Bilbo leaned in to examine it thoroughly.

"Gracious, I've never felt so pointy before." He commented and Bofur laughed brightly, knocking Bifur out of his dreamy reverie. The biker jerked slightly, staring at the other two with wild eyes before Bofur calmed him with an easy pat on his shoulder. The older man simmered and studied them both seriously, signing something. Bilbo wasn't sure he understood it properly and looked up at Bofur for help. The sculptor grinned.

"He says 'thanks...for being so short.'" Bofur translated. Bilbo blinked before bursting into laughter. It took a moment for the producer to calm himself down, signing a 'you're welcome' in reply to Bifur before adding 'I'll have you know, Master Bifur, I'm the tallest man in my family' and smiling as the wild eyed man grinned, standing up to smack the hobbit on the shoulder before teetering out of the room with a signed 'farewell.' Bofur gave his cousin a cheery wave before looking over at the producer.

"You can go too if you want. Dori and Fili wanted to see you and I need to start casting the prosthetics." He said easily and Bilbo slowly slipped from his chair, groaning.

"I suppose I should. Before this all expands into numerous days of toil." He grouched with no real annoyance and Bofur chuckled, giving Bilbo's shoulder a hearty pat.

"Thanks for the company, Master Baggins. It was nice." Nice to catch up, Bofur supposed but simply let his smile widen instead of saying it. It was great to have their burglar back. Bilbo smiled easily.

"Lovely to watch the process and all that." He said cheerily and, giving Bofur a mock theatrical bow, allowing himself out of the room as the sculptor hooted with laughter, waving the producer off before returning to his work.

Yes, lovely to have him back, Bofur thought with platonic fondness. Maybe he'll eventually remember and it would be even better. But he wasn't stressing it. He had the highest confidence that their hobbit will remember.

Probably soon. Hopefully soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Last filler chapter, I promise. I really need to get some actual plot going before it leaks out my ears and I forget it. I own nothing of Tolkien's. Teenage Durin bros make me happy/sad. **

* * *

It was Dori who Bilbo found next. After stopping for lunch and a lovely cup of tea with Balin and Ori, the producer found the older male in an office, sitting behind a desk and arguing, rather crossly with his brother. Nori was sprawled rather lazily over an arm chair, his legs dangling over one of its arms.

"I don't see what the big deal is," the mohawk sporting man was saying lazily, picking at his nails "Thorin gave me a job and I did it." Dori bristled and brandished a pen in his brother's direction.

"Don't give me that nonsense! Thorin may have given you an order but that's no excuse to act like a Yankee hooligan and do as you please." The older man reprimanded, wagging the pen at Nori who shrugged.

"Look, what's done is done. Just let it be, alright?" He sighed before noticing Bilbo at the door as the producer cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Is now a bad time?" He asked, feeling like he should leave. "I can um... come back later if now's a bad time." But Dori gave him a welcoming smile and stood up, ushering Bilbo to sit.

"Nonsense, Master Baggins." He said kindly. "We always have time for you." Bilbo sat slowly as the older man spoke and Nori shot the producer a lazy smile and wave. As curious as he was on what they were talking about, Bilbo felt it was none of his business so he coughed gently.

"Yes, well, Bofur had said you wanted to see me." He said, diverting his mind to the matter at hand and Dori smiled warmly.

"Indeed, I did. We can't have you waltz into the dragon's lair, so to speak, without proper documentation. Master Oakenshield has asked for me to compile a proper resume for you." He said smoothly, both he and Nori looking at Bilbo at the words 'dragon's lair', appearing almost hopeful. Bilbo nodded, not seeming to notice their hopeful looks.

"Seems reasonable. I suppose I can't say that I'm the man he tried to blow up." The producer chuckled a bit weakly and both men looked disappointed for a moment before Dori smiled, throwing his brother a bit of a look. Nori still looked a bit crestfallen but shrugged, stretching out on his chair. Dori returned his attention to Bilbo.

"So, Master Baggins, we must craft for you, a convincing, skilled persona. One who will be all but guaranteed a position in that...let's call him a man...in his office." Speaking with authority, Dori took out his laptop and cracked his fingers, wiggling them slightly. Nori snickered.

"You got him started now, Bilbo." He teased, stretching out and idly sliding a hand through his mohawk. Bilbo chuckled.

"I suppose I'll need an alias then? Some sort of different name, yes?" Dori nodded, tongue sticking slightly between his lips.

"How about... William Underhill?" He asked, peering up at the curly haired male who pondered, fingering his chin.

"Underhill...Underhill. I quite like that." Bilbo said cheerfully and Dori typed away. All sorts of things needed to be carefully crafted to make the producer seem like a far more skilled man then he actually was. It almost made Bilbo felt inadequate. He chuckled lamely as Dori added more embellishments.

"Gracious, I'm not even sure I can pull off the basics of those tasks." The producer joked and Nori chortled behind him.

"You don't HAVE to pull anything off. You just have to act like you can. Enough confidence and anyone will buy into it." He offered easily and Dori peered at his brother over the top of his laptop before looking at Bilbo again.

"He's quite right, Master Baggins. We don't expect you to be there for an extended period of time. Just enough to find some things out and get the evidence we need to clear our names." The older man said kindly before his eyes traveled back to the screen. "Well, it looks about in order. We'll just need to add a few more things and you'll be a fully certified Underhill." Dori beamed quite proudly while Nori hefted himself from his chair, moving across the room for a few moments before coming back with a rather large shopping bag. Bilbo was about to ask but it landed in his lap before he even had a chance to speak.

Nori smiled easily, and shrugged as Dori gave him a bit of a glare. "You gotta look the part, Master Baggins." He said smoothly, Bilbo inspecting the contents of the bag with growing curiosity. Suits. Expensive suits with expensive shoes and he even found a little box that contained an INCREDIBLY expensive looking watch.

Bilbo gawked. "Heavens, I don't have money for something like this!" He spluttered out but Nori snickered, waving a hand.

"Perish the thought, Master Baggins." The mohawked man said simply and Dori gave him another glare. Nori sighed.

"NO, I didn't get it THAT way. Must you be always so suspicious?" He grumbled, Dori scoffing at the question. Nori rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know, these were all purchased. Quite legally. And I've never gotten so stared at in my life." He added before grinning at Bilbo. "Seems Thorin really wants this to go well." He added with a wink before slinking back to flop in his armchair, throwing his legs over one of its arms.

Bilbo stared at the watch, slowly turning it in his fingers. It was very high end... he felt richer just by holding it. He also didn't want to question just how exactly Nori got the money to pay for all these things and carefully set the watch down. "I don't even know how to thank..." He began but the mohawk sporting man cut him off.

"There is nothing to thank us for, Bilbo." He waved it off easily. "You're putting yourself on the line for us and there is no way that some trinkets and fancy duds will cover for how much you're actually doing." Nori said calmly and Dori smiled, reaching over the desk to pat Bilbo's hand. The producer managed a smile. He couldn't quite believe he was actually going through with this...But Dori's hand on his own calmed him down. The smile grew more confident.

"Well, I do hope I can pull this off. Wouldn't you feel silly if I get there only not to get hired?" Bilbo laughed but the other two didn't seem as amused so Bilbo simmered, coughing. "Right. No, I will try my very best." He paused, studying the two men. "You are certainly putting a lot of faith in me. Especially for a stranger. Especially when everyone's been acting like they've seen me before." He added almost curiously and the brothers exchanged a look. They looked almost uncomfortable. Bilbo's curiosity grew.

Dori cleared his throat. "Well, it's a tad difficult to explain..." He began a bit weakly but Nori overrode him.

"Let's just say you remind us of someone." He said evenly and Bilbo quirked an eyebrow.

"Remind you of someone?" He echoed and Nori looked at his brother before nodding.

"Someone from a long time ago." The mohawk sporting man said almost gently and Bilbo's curiosity piqued.

"...What happened to them?" He asked slowly and the two brothers exchanged looks again. This time, it was a bit more...almost sad. Nori was the first to regain himself.

"He...We lost him." He said slowly.

"Lost him to something utterly foolish." Dori added gently, fingers idly ghosting over the keyboard before reaching up to rub at his eyes.

"Did he die?" Came the question from Bilbo. Dori flinched.

"Well, no, not exactly. It's...a bit of a complicated situation, Master Baggins. It's hard to explain." He finished a bit lamely and Bilbo frowned.

"It's just been a really long time since we've seen him and you just sort of...fit the role." Nori put in helpfully. Dori looked a little distraught. All these questions and Bilbo still showed no signs. How was this possible? Maybe they were wrong? Maybe he just wasn't meant to remember them at all...

Nori appeared to be thinking the same but was doing a much better job at hiding it. Dori's expression swam a bit before landing on a kind smile. He patted Bilbo's hand.

"Don't worry about it, Master Underhill." He said kindly, trying to get used to Bilbo's new name and the producer smiled gently after a moment.

"If you say so, Master Dori." He said at last, Dori handing Bilbo his finished and neatly typed up resume and letting his smile linger.

"There you are then. All set. Now off you go. Fili had said he needed to speak to you?" Realization hit Bilbo and the producer hefted himself out of his chair, dragging the shopping bag with him.

"Thank you kindly, both of you." The producer said easily, giving the both a gentle bow before scampering out of the room. When the door shut behind him, Dori collapsed in his chair once more, rubbing a hand over his face. Nori shot him a look.

The older man looked suddenly exhausted. "Maybe we're wro..."

"Don't." Nori cut him off sharply, finally hefting himself off the arm of the chair and swinging his legs around to hit the floor. "Don't say that and don't think it. You'll just make things worse for yourself." Standing, the mohawked man walked over, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "He had faith in us before, right? We gotta do the same for him." Dori looked almost startled but shot his brother a smile.

"No. You're right. Of course. How silly. Right then." Patting his brother's hand, Dori nodded firmly before returning to his work, Nori slinking back to his chair for a little nap.

Bilbo meanwhile had stopped in his room, dropping off the bag of clothes before finding Fili. The lad was once more glued to his computer screen with Kili lounged upside down on the couch next to his brother, shoulder length unkempt hair dangling over the side to the floor with his legs propped up on the couch's back.

"Fee, I'm so booooooored. Uncle won't let me go out." The younger man whined and Fili snickered, eyes not leaving the computer as he reached down to flick his brother's nose. Kili whined again, making his brother laugh a bit louder.

"You know it's for your own good. 'Sides, you heard Elrond. He says Smaug knows about us. Can't have you traipsing around London, blowing our cover." The older lad said reasonably and Kili grumbled.

"But I'm so booooored. You've been glued to your machine and Ori's off to his nerd haven. What's a guy to do?"

"Well for one, you could get your feet off Master Elrond's couch." Came the reply from Bilbo and Kili jumped slightly, tumbling off the couch with a yelp and a hoot of laughter from Fili.

"That was practically comedic timing, Master Boggins." The older brother said cheerfully as Bilbo chuckled, walking around the couch to help haul Kili to his feet. The teen look a bit hurt for a second but it was soon forgotten as he launched himself at Bilbo in a big hug. The producer reminded himself that he still had to get used to the young man's disregard for personal space and laughed, ruffling Kili's hair. Kili let go after a moment and beamed, flopping down on the couch again and leaving room for Bilbo between himself and his older brother.

Bilbo sat down with a smile and Fili bumped himself against the older man as a genuine sign of affection, pulling his legs up on the couch and resting his laptop on his thighs. "Now then, Master Boggins, since you're all set with your new found persona, we need to get you some IDs. We'll of course need a picture with you in the prosthetics and Bofur has informed me that those are almost done." Bilbo studied the older brother for a moment.

"So...do you even need me for this?" He blurted out and Fili laughed.

"Technically not but Kili has been hell these past few hours. And we both thought you could use some agreeable company."

"As agreeable as the bunions on my great gran's foot." Bilbo sniffed and Fili laughed brightly, Kili snickering on the producer's other side.

"Those must have been quite the bunions then." The younger brother giggled.

"They were heinous." Bilbo affirmed, the lads bursting into laughter.

"Then we're so glad to be on that level of agreeability." Fili snickered, finally distracting himself from typing and yawning quite loudly. Bilbo chuckled, patting the older lad's shoulder.

"Have you eaten or slept at all?" He asked in a fatherly manner and Fili smiled sheepishly before fixing his expression into a smug smirk.

"Sleeping is for the weak. Justice never sleeps." He said brightly and got a paperclip thrown at him by Kili. Fili grunted and sunk back against the couch cushions as his smile softened.

"Uncle had said he wants everything ready for you, so I've been trying to get everything finished. All we need now is the picture for your ID." The older boy said with a shrug and Bilbo tutted.

"Well, that's all well and good but you still need sleep and food." He said simply, hefting himself up from the couch and leaving the room. The brothers exchanged looks before the producer returned about 10 minutes later with a tray of food. He set it down on the table, revoked Fili's laptop and pointed to both of them, then the food. "Eat." He said simply and had to laugh as the lads practically threw themselves at the food.

Bilbo let them eat in peace, sitting down once more and letting his eyes close for a moment. His thoughts wandered. Just who was this man Dori and Nori spoke of? Both men looked quite distraught when Bilbo questioned them and the producer wondered what it was that actually happened. But... it was no use worrying about it, he supposed especially as Fili let out an incredibly loud belch beside him and both he and Kili rolled with laughter. What a terrible time to be introspective.

Sighing, Bilbo let his eyes open, shooting the lads a look. They both grinned innocently and Kili grabbed up a napkin, pretending to be all proper as he cleaned off his face from crumbs. The producer couldn't hold back a smile. Maybe he'd just let it be for now. And he had discovered that he rather enjoyed spending time with everyone. They were all such wonderful people that Bilbo could barely believe that the government wanted them as terrorists.

If these people were terrorists, then Bilbo was a 90 year old cat lady.

He really hoped he could help these men...and not get severely injured in the process.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Ask and ye shall receive. Took longer to finish than expected. Enjoy! I own nothing of Tolkien's.**

* * *

They had stayed in the house of Elrond for a good few days and Bilbo found those few days to be quite lovely. Of course his schedule was filled with work and forms and pictures and fake IDs but Bilbo was far from complaining. They had tested out a few prosthetic faces on him and found the one most suitable to their needs and with the suit and the fancy watch and the fake ID, Bilbo felt far more fancy than he actually was. The night that Thorin announced they would be leaving, Bilbo tried on the suit.

And immediately felt like a whole different person. It was eerie how well it fit too and he stood in front of the mirror of his room for a long time, just looking at himself. The knock on his door barely dragged him out of his thoughts.

"It's open." He called over and barely looked up as Thorin let himself in. The former king stopped, staring at Bilbo for a moment before managing a smile.

"I see it fits." He breathed gently and Bilbo finally looked away from the mirror and chuckled sheepishly.

"I feel ridiculous. Like a secondary schooler on his way to his first dance." The producer laughed and Thorin's smile widened a little.

"I think it suits you quite well." The older man shrugged easily, ignoring his own pun. I would clothe you in the finest mithrill, my dear hobbit, he thought a bit sadly. And never discard you or hurt you ever again, for you would be mine...His thoughts trailed off a bit possessively and he frowned at himself. Bilbo peered over at the other.

"Everything alright?" Came the question, snapping Thorin out of his thoughts as his eyes landed on Bilbo, offering the man a small smile.

"Quite fine, my apologies. I almost forgot what I came by for." Bilbo eyed him suspiciously.

"If it's to thank me again, Master Oakenshield, I insist you save your breath." He said rather crossly and the older male smiled more naturally, chuckling a bit and leaning against the wall, arms crossing over his chest.

"No, nothing like that. Must you be so suspicious?" He asked and received another suspicious glare from Bilbo, making him laugh.

"You lot have done nothing but thank me for the past 4 days and it's getting a bit much. If I hear one more thank you, the person responsible will get pelted with apples." Bilbo sniffed and Thorin couldn't hold back another laugh, shaking his head. Bilbo smiled. He found more and more that he rather liked making Thorin laugh.

"Your threat is taken to heart, Master Baggins." He soothed, still chuckling a bit. Bilbo relaxed, unbuttoning the suit jacket and folding it neatly on the bed.

"So what did you want to say?" He inquired, peering back at Thorin who snapped back into the moment.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning. I fear we can't abuse Master Elrond's hospitality any more. So be ready." The older man said in his best business manner and Bilbo shot him a look.

"Already? I think I've lost track of time here." He chuckled, rubbing thoughtfully at his chin. Thorin smiled.

"It's that kind of place." The former king said gently, pushing himself off the wall and nodding to Bilbo. "Try to stay away from the library and actually get some sleep." Thorin added with a soft chuckle and Bilbo grinned a bit sheepishly.

"Me? Library? Whatever do you mean, Master Oakenshield?" The producer gasped in mock indignation and Thorin shot him a pearly toothed grin.

"Get some rest, Bilbo." He said before bidding the man goodnight and excusing himself. As the door shut behind him, the producer couldn't help but shiver. It might have been the tone of voice in which Thorin said his name, or the fact that he actually USED his name, but it made Bilbo's skin crawl, and not in an unpleasant sense. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach.

But he pushed it aside and got ready for bed, making sure to pack up his things as neatly as he could, taking special care with the suits and watch. Finishing, Bilbo dragged himself to bed. Everything was set... and tomorrow they'd be back on the road again, leaving this...last homely house. The thought made him somehow unbearably sad before he drifted off into sleep.

That morning was a rush of people and things but despite it all, everyone was incredibly organized and everything was packed and ready within an hour. Elrond had been quite generous with everything from clothing, to supplies to even providing them with a few old cars but refused to take money when Thorin tried to pay him back.

Their host smiled easily and waved it off. "I do not need money, Master Oakenshield. Especially since it is not yours to give." He said smoothly and Thorin simmer down somewhat even if those last words made him smirk faintly, looking a little pained before finally offering the man a deep bow.

"There is no possible way we could ever repay you for what you have done for me and my company." He paused, inhaling deep and straightening to look Elrond straight in the eye. "I am forever in your debt and no apology will be sufficient enough." Thorin said with so much sincerity that Elrond looked genuinely surprised. "I do hope," the former King continued "that I can begin to make up for my past misdeeds...and maltreatments." He added, his eyes never leaving their host's face.

Elrond's surprised look remained and he smiled. "I am glad that you have analyzed your views on us then." Their host said smoothly and pressed a hand to Thorin's shoulder, nodding. "Stay safe. We will help you as best as we can but the bulk of your plan rests on all of you." He added and bid them farewell.

As they piled into their respective cars, Bilbo paused, one foot inside and peered back up at the front doors of the mansion. Galadriel stood on top of the stairs, watching them silently but as their eyes met, the producer shivered and a smile drew across his face. He pressed the side of his pointer finger to his forehead and bowed, and the woman, smiling a bit mischievously, gave him a gentle bow in return, fingers of her raised hand gently curling in a wave. Bilbo wasn't sure why... but he suddenly felt sad.

Climbing into the car and slumping in his seat, Bilbo watched the rear view mirror as they pulled away. The white clad shape of the golden haired woman stood there still, hair now loose from its braid, watching them go in silence and Bilbo felt that same strange pang in his heart. 'The sea calls us home,' came the thought and the producer frowned gently, rubbing at his curls.

He must have looked incredibly introspective or even sad because Thorin peered at him from the driver's side as they pulled out onto the motorway, eyebrow quirking. "Everything alright?" Came the question, snapping Bilbo out of his introspective reverie as his eyes dashed to Thorin.

"Fine!" He squeaked, voice cracking before coughing and wrinkling his nose. "Sorry. I'm fine. Just thinking. Thinking, is all." Thorin gave him a quizzical look but Bilbo smiled a bit sheepishly, eyes averting to stare out the window, chin propping on his hand.

"The sea calls us home, he had said." The producer murmured dreamily. "I wonder what he meant..." The others all stared at him but Bilbo appeared to not have noticed, closing his eyes and leaning his head slightly, humming a sweet little melody to himself. His mother's song again. Thorin still appeared confused but returned his attention to the road. What HAD he meant, the former king wondered, side glancing at the producer. But Bilbo said nothing more.

But Bilbo's humming was pleasant and eventually calmed Thorin down. He heard a light snore from Kili in the backseat as the lad hated mornings in the best of times and this was no exception. He had fallen asleep against his brother's shoulder and Fili pulled him close, draping an around his brother and chuckling softly to himself, tablet held in his other hand. Thorin smiled faintly. If it hadn't been for the circumstances, this might as well have been a lovely family trip.

And that hurt. But in a strange manner now. Even if Bilbo didn't seem to remember, he had definitely taking a liking to their group. As the man he was today. And that in itself had given Thorin hope. That even if Bilbo didn't remember any of them and their correlations with his past life, maybe he would grow to know them in this life.

That wasn't a bad notion by any means. It meant a clean slate. It would also save the former hobbit from remembering the real painful bits. They still made Thorin cringe when he thought of them. For a pile of gold and a rock, he had dismissed one of the few people who mattered to him more than so many others. Even on his deathbed and in his plea for forgiveness, Thorin had felt utterly wretched. He had fought out the apology through gritted, bloody teeth and the hobbit gripped his hand so tightly, the dwarf could have sworn he was trying to keep him tethered to his earthly vessel with his grip. Little good it did.

He wanted to remain...even if it meant crippling injuries for the rest of his life. He had wanted to remain so badly. Wanted to ask for Fili and Kili. Hold his nephews. Prayed they were alive and unhurt. Pull Bilbo close and never let go. There were so many things unsaid and undone. So many words lost between bloodied lips. All of this, over his pride. Foolishness. Thorin's fingers tightened on the steering wheel. Never again. Never would he put his hobbit and his nephews through such hell.

Kili gave a little snort in his sleep which successfully knocked Thorin out of his glum. He should really think of other things. How nice it will be to actually clear their names. Provided things went alright. He had longed for such a long time to be a free man. To have his life back. To have all of their lives back. Thorin stopped himself again and peered at his nephews in the backseat. Fili was still awake, remarkably, swiping through his tablet while Kili snored against his shoulder.

Noticing the lack of humming, Thorin glanced at Bilbo and found the producer dozing as well, forehead pressed against the window. Fili peered at his uncle.

"It's not exactly going how we expected, huh?" He whispered gently and Thorin shot him a look before sighing.

"No...not what I expected by far."

Chewing on his bottom lip, Fili considered. "Maybe he just hasn't gotten the right kick yet? I mean...anything could still happen. You said yourself you're not sure how all this works." He added with an easy shrug of one shoulder. Thorin grunted.

"If certain things did not trigger him, then I'm afraid I'm out of ideas." The former king grumbled, Fili snickering softly behind him. The former King quirked an eyebrow at him and Fili made kissing noises behind him, making Thorin glare. The miscreant grinned innocently. Bilbo stirred in the passenger seat. The former King eyed the man for a few moments but saw no signs of him waking up.

Considering for a moment, Thorin smiled. "Well, even if he doesn't remember...it has been wonderful to have him back." He said gently and Fili beamed.

"At least he didn't flee for the hills as soon as he heard who we were." His nephew commented and Thorin had to fight back a bark of laughter.

"Believe me, Fili, he wanted to. The only thing that stopped him was Dwalin's bulk blocking his path." Fili giggled impishly.

"That would stop a bear in its tracks." He snickered and Thorin grinned in reply. His old friend definitely didn't change much in this life and still bore the same bulk as before. It was odd how different yet the same they all were. Reincarnation really was a wonder.

They drove for hours and only pulled a few brief stops so that Thorin could stretch. Bilbo awoke after a while and offered to drive and the former King relented without much fuss, stretching out in the passenger seat as Bilbo slipped into the driver's seat beside him.

It was Fili's and Thorin's turn to doze off as Kili bounced slightly in the seat behind Bilbo before leaning on his arms between the two seats and peering at the producer. Bilbo shot him a look.

"Please don't do anything to my hair." He said simply, making the young man giggle gently.

"I would never, Master Boggins." Kili said easily and leaned his chin on his arms, peering down at Fili whose head rested in his lap and Thorin dozing fitfully beside Bilbo. The lad sighed, one hand lowering to run through his brother's hair, head leaning against Bilbo's seat. Bilbo peered at them both. They were still so young...

"Watch the road, Master Boggins." Kili advised, side glancing at the producer and making him chuckle sheepishly.

"Gracious, I'm that obvious?" Bilbo smiled innocently before his eyes went back to the road. Kili snickered. The producer seemed to consider for a moment, rubbing a hand through his curls.

"This...all of this can't be easy." He said at last, hating to sound tactless. Kili peered at him through his bangs, eyebrow quirking. Bilbo coughed gently. "Forgive me if I sound, er...tactless." Kili couldn't hold back a little laugh.

"Master Boggins! If you're tactless, then what does that make ME?!" He exclaimed brightly and Bilbo's smile eased.

"True enough." He smiled, wrinkling his nose before considering again. "Well, have you ever wanted to... go to school or something?" He added slowly and Kili sighed, blowing some hair from his eyes.

"We did go to school. For a few years even." The young man grumbled before smiling, if weakly. "But we were always the weird kids who liked weapons and junk. And Ori was too quiet and shy to hang around anyone else. School wasn't fun, Master Boggins. At least not the one we went to." He added a bit wryly and Bilbo regretted asking.

"I'm sor..." But Kili cut him off with a bright grin.

"Don't be!" He said easily, all glumness forgotten with ease. "We're with family and friends now and it isn't so bad." The lad considered, grin widening. "They make it worth it." He added cheerily. If Bilbo could, he would have ruffled the heck out of the boy's hair. As it were, he smiled at Kili's answer.

"If you don't mind me asking...what happened to your mum?" He asked slowly. Kili considered the question honestly, having gotten past the point of mourning where mere mentions would cause his breakdown. And if anyone would understand losing their mother, it would be Bilbo.

"She was really sick for a few years. I was still too young to understand...it was...god...uh... about 10 years ago? But uncle said she passed really peacefully." The lad said gently, careful fingers resting idly on his brother's shoulder, head still leaned on Bilbo's seat. "Our dad got shot..." He muttered gently and Bilbo jerked the steering wheel a bit hard, staring back at Kili as he managed to right the car. The lad smiled sadly.

"He was a police officer..."The producer peered back at Kili.

"Really? That's...ironic." He said in what he hoped was a calm voice. Kili grinned.

"Yeah...well, it was before everything happened. Fee told me about it. It was before I was born though." He added, the smile softening as he pondered. "Fili always said he had this jolly laugh and habit of telling ridiculous stories." Bilbo smiled, finally managing to twist up a hand to ruffle the lad's hair. Kili smiled, leaning into the touch before sighing.

And Bilbo couldn't help but marvel at him, pulling his hand away after a moment. This lad was so young... yet so strong. The producer had watched Kili pull out a sniper rifle and shoot the tires of turning, speeding police cars while their own car barreled backwards down the street. But it wasn't just that. It took a lot of inner strength to cope with the loss of ONE parent, but he had lost them both.

"You boys really are a marvel." The producer said gently and Kili straightened a bit, peering at the man. Bilbo smiled. "You're both so young and have seen so much. And here you are. Smiling." Bilbo chuckled a bit softly. "I think I would have melted into jelly by now." He added and Kili couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think so, Master Boggins. You saw something horrible happen...only a week or so ago...and here you are. That says a lot." The lad said easily, poking his head through the seats and gently leaning it on Bilbo's shoulder for a moment. The producer smiled.

"You really are as heinous as my great gran's bunions." He teased and Kili beamed.

"I aim to please, Uncle Bilbo." He said easily. Bilbo shot him a look.

"Uncle?" Kili looked mortified for a split second before his cheeky grin returned.

"Well, it's out now, and I'm sticking with it. Anyone who would do that much for our family deserves honorary uncle status." Bilbo would have been lying if he said he didn't feel a wee bit flattered at that. He beamed. Kili snickered before finally dropping against the backseat.

"I suppose I should check how far we're going, since Fee is drooling on my pant leg." The lad snickered softly and dug out his phone, dialing up Balin.

They drove for an hour longer before Thorin slowly started to wake up finding Kili instructing Bilbo where to turn off. They had long abandoned the motorway and were currently taking the backest of back roads. Thunder boomed in the skies above and through the darkness, lightning flashed above them. It jerked Fili awake as well and the older lad yawned loudly, stretching but refusing to move off where he rested against his brother's lap, pulling out his tablet.

Their car was full of chatter again. According to the message Kili had relayed from Balin, they were heading towards an abandoned bunker in Wiltshire. Bilbo wasn't sure he liked the sound of it but Balin insisted that for the time being, it would serve their purposes. He'd heard some things about this place too. Seemed unsavory. But he followed the directions anyway, pulling over and sliding out of the car to give one luxurious stretch.

Thorin groaned as he managed to extract himself from the car and Fili and Kili piled out enthusiastically. Kili beamed wide.

"Look at this place! You can imagine them shooting horror flicks here." He said cheerily before dragging Fili off to explore. Bilbo followed slowly after, frowning. He really COULD imagine them shooting something awful here. It made him shiver. Thorin caught up to the man, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Relax. We won't be here for very long." He promised gruffly and Bilbo nodded, still eyeing the bunker wearily.

"Often stay in charming inns like this?" The producer laughed weakly and Thorin smirked.

"Once we run out of charming cabins that inexplicably pop up for our convenience." The older man replied simply, and Bilbo finally forced himself to calm down. They locked the cars and left them, parking them a bit away from the bunker's entrance and doing their best to hide them out of sight. They brought little with them, for, as Thorin had said, they wouldn't be there long.

They were there for a few hours, Kili practically bouncing from excitement at the prospect of spending some time here. Here in an abandoned bunker.

"This is lovely." Bilbo commented with a nervous laugh. "Throw some carpets down and it would feel like a mansion." Bofur snickered beside him, patting his shoulder easily.

"There, there, Master Baggins, we've seen a lot worse." He soothed brightly, dumping his duffle bag on the floor and flopping down next to it. Dwalin grunted.

"He's got a point though, we should probably inspect the place." The bulky man grumbled before recruiting Bifur and disappearing out of sight. They were gone for perhaps 20 minutes or so and Bilbo began to feel anxious. He didn't like this place. Not because he thought the police would find them. But who knew what kind of people stayed in places like this.

"Thori..." He began but was cut short as all the lights flickered then died all at once.

Bilbo didn't even have time to scream as something grabbed him from behind and dragged him, kicking violently. He heard a door slam and something smacked hard into the side of his head. Bilbo had been around a few guns now and recognized the feel of its steal muzzle at his temple.

"Got away did it, precious?" Hissed a voice right in his ear. "Not this time...not this time!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- This chapter was a joy and a curse at the same time. Hope I did it justice. Thanks to all for reading and reviewing! I own nothing of Tolkien's. **

* * *

Bilbo stood frozen, shoved hard against a wall and feeling the muzzle of the pistol dig into his temples so hard, he swore it drew blood. The man was now yammering, his breath hissing a few measly centimeters away from Bilbo's ear. It smelled like fish.

"He swore that would kill, yes. But it DIDN'T, did it? No! Still alive! Promised me his head and he's still alive!" Bilbo could barely breathe.

"...W...what are you ta..." But he was interrupted, his captor giving a shrill, high pitched laugh and leaning closer.

"Promised me, precious, oh yes. NO GAMES!" He shrieked, almost right into Bilbo's ear and Bilbo, while having not moved at all, stiffened considerably.

"No, no." He agreed hurriedly, still very much aware of the gun at his temple. "No games at all." The man hissed in his ear and seemed to draw back slightly. Bilbo wished he had some sort of light to even see his attacker. But it was pitch black and all he could make out at all in the darkness was the odd gleam in the strange fellow's eyes. What sort of eyes reflected the lack of light? But Bilbo had no time to ponder the science of it.

"Baggins, yes?" The stranger hissed, still a bit withdrawn from the producer but he could still feel the gun. Bilbo swallowed.

"Won't do me good to lie OR tell the truth, will it?" He breathed and the stranger hissed. "Yes, yes. Baggins, I am." Bilbo answered hurriedly and the other man relaxed, if only a little.

"Baggins took something from us. A long, long time ago." The stranger was back to mere centimeters away from Bilbo's ear. "We know he doesn't have it anymore. But maybe we take something else. Something..._precious_, yes. Oh yes." He laughed croakily and Bilbo felt fear truly grip him. Was he going to die here? From this strange deluded man rambling about something.

"T...took something from you?" Bilbo breathed in a small voice and the other stiffened. "I...I don't think I even know you." He added weakly and the stranger cackled.

"Don't know me, precious? Yes! Liar! He lied then, lying now!" The man continued to cackle but Bilbo, paying more attention to the gun, noticed a relaxation of the grip. Maybe if he kept the man talking... The producer swallowed. He was getting quite tired of being pointed at with guns.

"No, no, I promise. Wh...who are you?"

"Who am I?! WHO AM I?!" The man practically shrieked again and Bilbo felt a hand slide on his throat. The stranger giggled madly. "More questions? What has he got in his pocketses too, eh?" Bilbo stiffened as the hand on his throat tightened for a moment, making him choke.

"My pockets?" He croaked out. "Nothing, nothing at all." At the comment, the stranger's hand left Bilbo's throat and inspected his pockets. Sure enough, he came back with nothing.

"...Why would you think...I have something in my pockets?" Bilbo breathed softly, managing to catch his breath as the stranger seemed far more befuddled by the discovery that Bilbo's pockets were empty. The producer was just as confused.

"You...empty. But you lie...no..." The stranger babbled suddenly and the gun rammed against Bilbo's temple. Now he was definitely bleeding. Bilbo felt the warm trickle of his own blood sliding down the side of his face.

"I... promise I'm not lying..." He tried to sound sure. He really WASN'T lying. His captor hissed, but the sound was not as venomous as before.

"You. No. You stole it before...you would...no... he said..." The man hiccupped and Bilbo felt the gun completely relax from against his temple. And Bilbo, despite his fear and nerves felt a strange sense of pity well up in him. This man sounded so broken, by the loss of...well... Bilbo wasn't quite sure what he had lost. But he hadn't someone so broken before since Thorin spoke of getting their lives destroyed. Bilbo swallowed.

"What did you lose?" He asked kindly and the strange stiffened considerably but the pistol remained away from the producer's temple for now.

"Birthday present, it was." Came the hiss through the darkness. "We got it away from nasty master and held it. So happy, yes." There was a sharp intake of breath through gapped teeth. "Too happy...we had precious and fell...fell and burned, yes." Bilbo frowned but said nothing. The stranger growled. "But it was Baggins that took it first. Baggins who kept it and lied. You!" He screeched and Bilbo found the gun again, rammed into the same spot and drawing more blood. "You, yes. You sneaky, tricksy thief. Don't have the precious now but we know, oh yes."

Bilbo grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut and suddenly understood. He had to do something. Talking wasn't helping. This man was clearly unstable, and Bilbo, despite his pity, couldn't do much to break through to the man.

He didn't know much self defense, except for the one class his mother made him go to about 5 years ago. And even from that, he remembered little. But he had to get out. Had to get away. Swallowing thickly, Bilbo tried to pinpoint just where the man's stomach was. From what he could tell, this man was about the same height as he was, which made identification much easier.

"Today, precious...today we get your head...oh yes." The stranger hissed venomously and Bilbo, not being able to wait any longer, suddenly ducked his head, simultaneously swinging his fist into his captor's stomach. It hit with more force than he expected and the strange man let out chocked out noise for air before Bilbo heard the pistol hit the floor, followed by the larger form of the person as he collapsed. The producer dove for the firearm at that moment, managing to find its handle and, quickly struggling to his feet in the darkness raising it in the direction that the stranger fell. As he dove for the gun however, he grabbed something else up. Something that felt like a little thumb drive. He hadn't even heard it fall...

But Bilbo had no time to ponder on it and stuck the thumb drive into his pocket. The man continued to hiss and gasp for air and Bilbo realized that he must have been quite the skinny man if a blow like that winded him so badly. Fumbling in the darkness, Bilbo turned, and stumbled quickly down the hall, pawing for a door handle of some kind.

It took a few minutes but he finally managed to grope a door handle in the gloom and, turning it quickly, slid through the door just as the groveling man was slowly beginning to recover. Finding a large, broken off piece of pipe, the producer managed to wedge it in the handle. He was shaking like mad. Was it fear or adrenaline? Or maybe a little bit of both. He wasn't sure. But he had to go. Had to find the others.

Pistol still gripped tightly in one hand and wiping the blood off his cheek as best as he could, Bilbo fumbled with his wrist watch, finally finding the little side button. The face of the watch lit up, just a little and Bilbo, pointing the tiny light down the darkened hallway, stumbled onwards. He had no idea the layout of this bunker. All he knew for sure was that he had to put as much distance between himself and that...lunatic as possible. The lunatic that blamed him for something and wanted his head.

It also occurred to Bilbo that this lunatic might had been the source of the explosion. The yammering had dropped such hints and bombs didn't just plant THEMSELVES in buildings. And all the pity he had felt for the man disappeared without a trace. But even through this realization, Bilbo knew he couldn't have fired the pistol. He took it, certainly, but more of a preventative measure than anything else. He didn't need the madman recovering and shooting after him down the hall. He couldn't even believe he had punched the man. Him! Bilbo Baggins! BBC producer who was fond of tea and gardening and sweater vests. Now covered in dirt and face smeared with his own blood, having just gotten dragged away by some crazy person only to punch said crazy person, steal his weapon and flee.

He knew this whole mess was a bad idea! Oh, he would have to tell off the lot of them when he got back. Assuming he found them in this maze...

* * *

Thorin had heard Bilbo begin to speak when the lights flicked off without warning. It was pitch black...he could see nothing, not even his hands in front of his face. Somewhere to his left, there was the sound of a tiny scuffle but it was quickly stilled.

"Bilbo? Is everyone alright?" There was the chorus of grunts and "ayes" from the others. Thorin frowned. What the devil happened? Did Dwalin trip a switch?

He was about to dig out his phone for some light when something grabbed him from behind. The sounds of scuffle broke out once again, but this time all around him and Thorin struggled only to find a knife pressed to his throat.

"Ahah, I wouldn't do that if I were ya. Don't want that pretty throat slit, yeah?" A voice chuckled in his ear and Thorin froze, growling. Of course...he had forgotten. Goblins! For someone who knew how things would play out, he was certainly letting a lot of events repeat. Maybe this was a sign they needed to change things.

The lights flickered and one lit up in the center of the room, above a particularly huge man. Thorin knew immediately who he was supposed to be. He snarled. He could see silhouettes of the others, grappling with their own attackers. His panicked mind immediately went to the lads. He couldn't make them out in the gloom and wanted to do nothing more than to strangle the man behind him with his bare hands.

"Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror! What a magnificent coincidence that we should meet again!" Boomed the large man, grinning far more than Thorin was comfortable with. The man behind the former dwarf guffawed openly before shoving Thorin forward into the light. The giant man laughed heartily and loomed over the already fairly tall Thorin.

"And here you are. Not King. Not CEO. Once again, you are nothing. How does it feel, little man? Oh they keep calling you and your little band of stragglers ;'terrorists'. Ha! What a good joke that is! You? You can barely do anything against US and we hear you bomb hospitals. " The tall man was leaning so close that Thorin could smell his breath. It was putrid. He snarled. The large man chuckled. "No, Thorin. You don't know terrorism. But maybe you will. Maybe we'll have you see it firsthand. And the power it has over people. The FEAR it creates. You can see what REAL terrorists can do." The man breathed with a grin and snapped his fingers.

There was another scuffle outside the little circle of light and a terrified cry before young Kili was dragged forward, kicking as hard as he could against a much larger man. From the darkness he heard Fili's shriek. Thorin's heart stood still.

"You wouldn't..." He croaked and the large man grinned as Kili was hauled before him, practically by the hair. Thorin tried to struggle. The knife bit into his skin.

"You don't know terror, little man. Not yet." The Goblin King cackled, looking overwhelmingly pleased with himself. There was another click of his fingers and Fili was suddenly yanked forward into the light as well, a much larger man's hand on the young man's throat. Thorin's breath left him.

"You're too obvious." Scoffed the large man with an ugly sneer. "Look at those emotions running wild in your eyes. Now, which one do you care for most? Or least? Does it matter?" There was a collective guffaw from their attackers and Thorin heard Dwalin in the darkness yell something profane.

"Don't...you...DARE..." The former King hissed out venomously and the large man sneered, interrupting smoothly.

"Or WHAT? Will you glare at me some more, King Under the Mountain? Not much of a mountain anymore, eh?" He laughed, turning to the lads. Fili was gasping for air as one of the attacker's hands remained clasped around his throat. He could make out Kili's black eye. His whole world stopped. His children. His boys. Such a rage filled Thorin that he didn't remember in many, many lives. It was deep and so anguished that he barely had time to notice something as it rolled on the ground, clinking on the cement floor.

His eyes dashed down at the tiny noise and he let out a shrill whistle before slamming his eyes shut. A blinding flash of white light filled the room and the man behind Thorin let out a pain filled shriek. At this point, Thorin was beyond caring for his own life. So filled with fury was the former dwarf that his hands leapt up to the knife, one quickly grabbing the blade to wretch it back even as the metal dug into the flesh of his palm. The other hand grabbed the man's wrist, twisting it so hard that he heard bones snap. The man behind him shrieked again and Thorin swiveled, blade in his uninjured hand and stabbed it, hard, into his attacker's stomach, wrenching it through.

Dwalin had once told him that you never forget your first kill. This wasn't Thorin's first. That had been years ago. Years ago when the boys first came into his care and years before the accusations against him became an insurmountable canyon of lies. He still remembered it... Fili was with him, Thorin's hand firmly clasped around the little boy's own. He was so small then... with messy gold hair which was only trumped by the fact that his brother's hair was ten times messier.

It was that day that Thorin would never forget. And a man he thought he could trust turning on him. Threatening him. Threatening Fili. Trying to physically assault his child. Thorin had lost it that moment. Whatever common sense he had fled him in an instant and he became an animal. It was that day, after making Fili hide and beating the man into a bloody, nonmoving pulp that Thorin realized something about himself. People could try to do ANYTHING to him. They could hurt him or threaten him in any manner possible. But never his children. There was no reasoning with him if ANYONE tried to hurt his children. And they were his now. His sister had entrusted them to him and Thorin knew deep down, that they had always been his kids as well as hers and her husband's.

And every person he killed, he saw the traitor. The one he had once trusted. He superimposed his face on anyone who wished him or his children or his family harm. All the worse for them.

This scum would learn those lessons the hard way. They had thought he looked incapable of such things. Inoffensive. Professional even; in his nice jacket and dress shoes. How wrong they were. He would do ANYTHING to keep his children from harm. Perhaps this was a projection from his former life. A defense mechanism driven by guilt from letting his children suffer for his own selfishness. Some might say this was overcompensating. Thorin would tell those 'some' to bugger off.

The man holding Fili by the throat had released the lad, who collapsed, chocking for air and Thorin leapt at the attacker with a blood thirst of a ravaging tiger. The flash bomb had died down now and the former dwarf found his target easily. He stabbed the knife, hard, into the man's spine, ripping it upwards before yanking back. The body barely had time to hit the floor before Thorin was off again. The man still dragging Kili by the hair didn't last long. As the attacker's body crashed to the ground, Thorin quickly collapsed on his knees, pulling his boys close into his arms.

"I'm sorry..." He breathed hoarsely as Fili collapsed against him. He heard Kili sniffle out a sob. "Rust and ruin, I'm so sorry..."

"YOU DWARF SCUM!" The large man roared above them, still lumbering blindly in the one spot of light in the room before all the lights flicked on at once and there was the resounding sound of a gunshot. The giant's eyes crossed and his head jerked backwards as the bullet passed through from the back of his head and, with a resounding thud, the man collapsed on the ground.

They sat among bodies now, Dwalin breathing heavily nearby as he cleaned off his hands and Dori panicked over Ori who looked absolutely horrified. Gandalf slowly made his way into the chamber, pistol still smoking in his hand.

"Fine lodging you've found, Thorin." The old man breathed with no humor but Thorin was beyond relief to care. Still hugging the lads close, he fought out a pathetic smile.

"My crowning moment." He croaked, the blood from his hand soaking through Kili's shirt as he clutched the lad to him. Gandalf said no more of it and slowly, the men disentangled themselves from the corpses to make their way outside. It was beginning to turn light with the first rays of dawn as they hit the fresh air, Thorin holding up Kili under the arm while Fili lumbered painfully next to him. He could see the bruise marks on the lad's neck and never had Thorin felt more justified in taking someone else's life.

They found their cars, untouched where they left them and the former King thanked Mahal for small favors. But Gandalf stopped.

"We are...missing someone." He said suddenly and all thirteen men froze. For the second time that day, Thorin felt his heart give out. How could he have forgotten?! In the darkness and in his own panic, he had forgotten! Bilbo! The producer was nowhere to be found!

"H...he was right here. Before this began. Right here, I swear." The former King croaked. No...he had just barely escaped from losing his children and his family. And this?! Again?! No...

"He can't be gone...He has to be okay...maybe we missed...missed something." Thorin breathed weakly. His eyes stung. Kili let out a little whimper.

They had to look. Thorin ignored his bloodied hand and, after checking on the lads, the group split up. They combed the forest. They checked the bunker again but found no signs of Bilbo. Living or dead. Thorin began to feel the rise of true despair. His hobbit. Had he led the man to death? After all this?!

But it was Bifur who spotted him first. And Bifur who let out an odd noise in the back of his throat, smacking Bombur on the arm repeatedly, until the larger man looked where the biker was pointing. He chocked. Lumbering forward, with the sun rising practically behind him, was Bilbo. A pistol clutched in his hand, fingers of his other hand frantically wiping at his eyes as they adjusted to the morning light. His wrist watch was glowing gently before flickering out and finally dying. Bilbo Baggins.

The producer didn't even have time to recover before 13 men rushed towards him. As Bilbo's eyes adjusted, they caught sight of each man and he collapsed into the dirt in relief, chuckling a bit weakly. "Gracious! I made it out! I thought I was going to wander those wretched tunnels forever!"

Thorin stared down at the fallen producer. "We thought you lost...what happened?" He managed at last and Bilbo chuckled.

"It was the strangest thing. There was this... this wretch of a man. He kept rambling about how I stole..." Bilbo broke off suddenly. He mouthed, his voice rasping in his throat. Then stared around at all of them. Then mouthed again for a few moments before suddenly, he burst into laughter. A real, genuinely jolly sound that definitely took everyone by surprise. But the laughter rolled on.

"I can't believe this! Oh, you silly, confounded, terrorist... DWARVES!" He panted through his manic chuckling and all 13 men stared at him where he sat. "A merry chase you've led me on through many lives and now that you all remember, I can't! And the thing that snaps me to it is GOLLUM!" The giggling grew louder. "Blasted GOLLUM!" He repeated again and his shoulders scrunched in laughter. Gandalf smiled knowingly behind them.

Thorin stared at Bilbo. He was dreaming. After all this. He was just dreaming. This was too good to be true."Bilbo..?" He asked slowly, not believing his ears and Bilbo's chuckling subsided only a little.

"Hello, oh King under the mountain. Long time no see." He grinned and, yelping loudly, suddenly found himself practically dog pilled under 12 other men. His laughter grew and was joined by a chorus of overjoyed voices.

"Hobbit!"

"Master Baggins! So good of you to join us!"

"And now we have our burglar back!"

There were so many hugs and back slaps and Bilbo found that neither Fili or Kili could let him go for very long.

Thorin stood removed from them before finally, the group parted. Bilbo grinned.

"Well?

Thorin swallowed. He had waited for this moment so long...practiced what he was going to say over and over again and now that it finally happened, he was at a loss. No words came to him for what seemed like forever.

"Halfling." He croaked at last before stamping forward and, grabbing Bilbo by the shoulders , hefting the man into his arms, practically lifting him off the ground. Bilbo laughed brightly, suddenly feeling incredibly relieved as he nuzzled into the crook of Thorin's neck.

"Oh Bilbo..." Thorin rasped weakly. "I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd lost everyone." Was he breaking down? The former dwarf wasn't sure any more. He didn't care. The tears would feel great. It had been a long time since Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain cried legitimate tears of joy.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- This is the sappiest sap to ever sap from my brain and I'm so sorry except I'm not because I need more fluffy sap in my life. I own nothing of Tolkien's.**

* * *

Thorin really was crying. He set Bilbo down but didn't let him go, burying his face in the producer's curls. And Bilbo, for his part, smiled softly, pulling the taller man closer against himself and gently rubbing his back. For the time, he said nothing. Just breathed out a soft "sshhhhh" until the taller man was calm enough to draw away. But Thorin was smiling.

"This is...real?" He croaked out and Bilbo grinned at him, disheveled curls a little damp from the other man's tears.

"Well, it could be a dream. But that would just be cruel." He shrugged easily, reaching up to wipe Thorin's cheeks. "Thorin Oakenshield, crying. I never thought I'd see the day." Bilbo added with a chuckle and Thorin barked out a laugh.

"Could be worse." The former King said at last and Bilbo smiled cheekily, grabbing his face gently between his hands and pulling the man down until their lips locked together. Thorin's shoulder sagged completely, and he practically slumped into the kiss, holding on to Bilbo for dear life. Somewhere behind them, Kili let out a whistle. After a moment, Bilbo broke away, giving Thorin's lips a second, smaller kiss before stepping back and shooting Fili and Kili a glare. But that was short lived.

"Good gracious! What happened to you lot?!" He gasped out. His own little wound was suddenly nothing in comparison. In the joy of his own remembrance, Bilbo hadn't noticed Thorin's bleeding hand, or Kili's black eye, or the finger print bruises on Fili's neck. There was a large gash across Dwalin's face and Gloin's knuckles were bleeding. "What on this good earth..?!" He finally saw Gandalf and shot the former wizard a quizzical look.

"Goblins, my dear Bilbo." The old man said gently and realization hit Bilbo quickly. He would save the joyous reunion with the wizard for later. Right now, there was work to do. Forcing the lot of them back to where they hid the cars, Bilbo recruited himself in helping Oin as the older man busied himself with mending everyone up.

Pressing an ice pack to Kili's eye, Bilbo grumbled gently under his nose. "Did I not say this was an awful idea? But no..." He sighed heavily and Kili beamed at him. He was still a bit shaky from fear and adrenaline but so large was his joy in having Bilbo remember and seeing him and their uncle reunite that Kili didn't feel so bad any more. The former hobbit gave the lad a small glare before it softened into a smile and he ruffled Kili's hair.

"What am I ever going to do with you lot? If it's not one problem, it's another." He grouched and Kili giggled.

"You love it, uncle Bilbo." The lad said knowingly and Thorin's gaze dashed over to his nephew. Uncle? Already? But Bilbo beamed before heaving a huge, theatrical sigh and letting his shoulders slump.

"I dunno why I bother really. Now hold this." He chuckled, pressing Kili's hand to hold the ice pack in place before making sure the lad was unhurt otherwise and moving on down the line. Oin had given him pointers on how to stitch wounds when they remained at Elrond's mansion and Bilbo had some first aid training before this so he put it to good use. But he let Oin do the really serious stuff. Thorin's hand definitely qualified for some intense attention and Bilbo sat nearby, dabbing peroxide on Dwalin's gash and making the man hiss slightly.

"Oh hush, it's not that bad." Bilbo reprimanded with a smile and the much larger man quirked an eyebrow at him. The producer's smile remained. Dwalin chuckled.

"We weren't sure when you'd catch up, burglar." He said gruffly and Bilbo tutted, flicking the man's nose.

"Consider it revenge for all the times I've had to wait for you lot only to have none of you remember. Or not be able to find you at all." Bilbo grumbled before pausing. "Except one that is." He added and managed an easier smile. Dwalin quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You said that before. Has it really been that many times?" He asked slowly and Bilbo snorted particularly loudly. Thorin peered at them.

"'That many times', Master Dwalin? Only practically EVERY time I've found most of you. Master Bombur has been the only one agreeable to his memories of me. That doesn't paint a good picture of the rest of you, does it?" Bilbo teased, finishing cleaning off Dwalin's wound and resisting the urge to stick pink, flowery band-aids all over it. Behind him, Bombur grinned in self satisfaction and he and Bilbo exchanged glances.

Gandalf let them carry on for a little longer before straightening. "We should go. Teenagers like to explore these bunkers. It wouldn't do you well if they found the corpse strewn room." He said matter-of-factly and Thorin relented as Oin finished stitching his palm and fingers. He'd never have the best use of that hand again and even weeks after the encounter, it still throbbed painfully. But it was a price worth paying.

Bilbo had just finished taking care of Fili's neck and let the lad go to go see to his brother and Ori. Ori still looked terrified, even if it had ebbed and Fili hugged the boy close, whispering softly to him and pressing little kisses to his cheeks. But Ori chuckled weakly and instead pulled Fili down and threw his arms around the older lad's neck. "I wasn't scared for me, you big goof!" He sobbed out and Fili had to laugh while wincing from the bruises on his neck. Ori seemed to realize he was causing the older lad pain and let him go quickly, squeaking out an apology and pressing a few kisses to the bruised skin. Fili quite appreciated the attention. Bilbo had to chuckle as the lad was practically glowing.

Meanwhile however, Gloin was last and not least on Bilbo's itinerary and as he went to take care of the older man's knuckles, Gloin beamed wide, yanking Bilbo into another tight hug before the producer set to work."Bless my beard, laddie. This was quite something, eh?" He chuckled and Bilbo beamed as he cleaned off the blood from the man's knuckles.

"It's quite a magnificent beard, Master Gloin. It would take me far too long to bless it all." He sniffed and Gloin boomed with laughter at that, letting Bilbo finish cleaning and wrapping his hands in gauze before smacking the producer's shoulder.

"Glad to have all of you back, master burglar. Wasn't quite the same without ye." Bilbo chuckled and patted the hand on his shoulder carefully.

"Glad to BE back. Been a while since the Council, hmmm?" He smiled and Gloin hefted himself to stand, nodding.

"My lad went off with yers." He said thoughtfully and Bilbo peered up at him, realization hitting.

"That's right... he did, didn't he? Gracious, I was so old when they got back." Bilbo smiled a bit pensively and rubbed at his chin. "Or, no... I wasn't so old. I suppose I just aged properly for the first time." The producer added and chuckled. Gloin gave him a bit of a sad smile and one armed hug before they dispersed into their proper vehicles.

Seeing as none of the people in his car were fit to drive, Bilbo volunteered. He had taken a brief moment to clean up his own little wound before sliding into the driver's seat. As soon as he was seated, he had to laugh as Fili gave him a big hug from the backseat.

"Gracious, this is going to be never ending, isn't it?" He chuckled gently, starting up the car and pulling onto the road while Thorin gave him a soft smile from the passenger seat.

"Does it surprise you?" The former King chuckled with a quirked eyebrow and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"It's almost as bad as the thank yous." Bilbo sniffed grumpily and Thorin chuckled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the former hobbit's temple. Bilbo made a face, trying to resist the urge to laugh and moved an arm up to try and shove Thorin away.

"No, get off, I'm mad at you." He grouched in a very non-convincing manner and Thorin's lips tugged into a smile and he persisted, pressing a few more kisses to the other man's temple and cheek until Bilbo was laughing.

"Alright, alright, you've made your point. Now let me drive before I kill us all." The producer chuckled at last while Fili and Kili laughed impishly behind them. For once, Thorin ignored them and sat back once more, looking actually at ease. Bilbo smiled despite himself and tossed a pen at the lads which they dodged easily, Kili sticking his face between the seats.

"So now that Uncle Bilbo ACTUALLY remembers, when is this 'uncle' thing gonna become official?" He asked in his best little kid voice before Thorin's hand gently landed on his face, pushing the lad back into the seat next to his brother. Fili laughed and pulled Kili close instead, digging out his tablet and sticking an ear bud into one ear.

They drove in silence for a bit, but it was a comfortable silence and for once, Bilbo felt calm. He could tell the others had questions but they decided to save them all for later. An eagle screeched far above their car and Kili peered out the window, wind tussling his messy hair.

"...Eagle huh? Somehow I thought they'd be... humans this time around." He muttered under his nose and Fili peered up from scanning his tablet.

"Well, maybe it's a sign? I've picked up some police chatter. Looks like Gandalf was right to make us leave. Some kids found the bodies." The older boy said with a grunt as Kili clambered over him to peer out the other window. Thorin shot his nephew a look over his shoulder.

"What are they saying?"

"Well, they've identified the bodies as some of the leaders of the IRA." Fili said rather matter of factly and Thorin growled under his nose.

"...IRA... " Of course it was the bloody IRA. Those damn bastards were practically everywhere. And OF COURSE the goblins had come back to become members of the IRA. Fili nodded gently, rubbing absently at his neck. Thorin frowned, smacking the lad's fingers away before slumping back into his own seat, frown now appearing permanent. Bilbo shot Thorin a look, before reaching over and, barely looking at what he was doing, managing to find the former King's hand and lace their fingers together, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Now, now. Everything turned out RELATIVELY alright. And it could have been FAR worse." He tried soothingly, eyes still focused on the road even as Thorin looked up at him, one large hand cupping over Bilbo's gently. The older man was grateful to Bilbo and also grateful for the timing of the former hobbit's remembrance. Bilbo smiled and side glanced at the other. "Besides, we've had worse scrapes before. Just another joy of being part of the company, right?" He added brightly and Thorin finally let the frown fade, sighing.

"You're right, of course. It's more aggravating however, when you know what is going to happen and it still ends up happening. Perhaps we need a new approach." Thorin considered, thumb carefully running over Bilbo's knuckles. Kili leaned on the seatbacks between their seats and considered.

"We've avoided the wargs." He chimed in thoughtfully and Thorin grunted in response.

"True...but we need to think bigger. Considering how everything ended last time. It can't end that way again. I won't let it." He growled, mostly at himself and Bilbo shot the older man a look as his fingers tightened on the producer's hand. Kili's face popped back between their seats and he nudged his uncle with his nose.

"It'll be okay, uncle. We know a lot more now than we did." The lad said soothingly, Fili nodding next to his brother and gently patting their uncle's shoulder. Thorin managed as smile, free hand giving Fili's a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sure it will all turn out." Bilbo said gently before Fili instructed him where to turn off from the motorway. They were following Gandalf's instructions this time and the former wizard has said that nothing would be better for them now than camping. And Thorin relented. He didn't want to see the insides of any more abandoned bunkers. Or abandoned mines...or cabins. In that moment, in having his nephews and Bilbo with him, all Thorin really wanted now, was a home. He wanted a place he could call his own, without having to run away from it. He wanted his children to go to school and feel like they could socialize with kids their age. He wanted his friends to have proper jobs and homes. As Thorin slipped into his thoughtful reverie, Bilbo pulled off from the main road, taking some dirt roads until they reached the place Gandalf had told them about.

It looked altogether inoffensive and quite peaceful. But after all, it was the forest with the shelter of thick trees and since everything was dry from last night's rainstorm, it was perfect weather for camping out. Pulling the key from the ignition, Bilbo slipped it into Thorin's hand, successfully snapping the man back into reality. Succeeding in that, Bilbo hefted himself out of the car with a groan, stretching out sore limbs while Fili and Kili piled out of the car in excitement.

The campsite was soon alive with chatter and movement. For men who had just escaped near death, they were certainly quite jolly about everything. Bofur had set to cooking and Bilbo could see now, almost shot for shot, the events of the life that had brought them all together in the first place. He smiled and flopped down on a log next to Bombur.

"Bilbo." The large man said formally.

"Bombur." Bilbo retorted flatly before both men side glanced at each other and burst into laughter. Bombur's thick hand landed on Bilbo's shoulder in delight.

"Bless you, Master Baggins. It's only been 100 years." He laughed his jolly laugh and Bilbo beamed in reply as everyone else stared over at them. Bombur quirked an eyebrow at them.

"And here these numbskulls are. Would you just look at them?" He added with a theatrically snooty smirk.

"Quite so." Bilbo sniffed before both men side glanced at each other once again and once again, burst into laughter. This time it took them far longer to calm themselves down and Bilbo's sides hurt after a while. What made it even more hilarious was the fact that the rest of the company appeared to be incredibly confused about why the two were cackling at them in the first place. Their faces said it all. And Bilbo and Bombur laughed merrily on, Bombur now having to lean on Bilbo's shoulder in fear of falling off the log. Thorin quirked an eyebrow at them but the two only howled louder.

When they did finally calm down, Bombur straightened on their log and Bilbo adjusted his jacket with a small cough, bouts of chuckling still emanating from the two men.

"Gracious, it HAS been a while." Bilbo managed finally as he shot the larger man a bright smile. Bombur grinned in reply.

"I think the others might need a lesson or two, for their own benefit." He suggested with an easy shrug and Bilbo nodded eagerly.

"Quite right. They can't just walk around uneducated." He chuckled, gratefully accepting the plate of food that Bofur passed him. His stomach growled and Bilbo chuckled sheepishly before digging in. When DID they last eat? He barely remembered. So much has happened and for a while, the producer ran on pure adrenaline.

With everything that happened in the bunker, and all the memories that came flooding back after, Bilbo was surprised he was functioning at all. And being grabbed by a stranger only to figure out that said stranger was Gollum. He was Gollum, and he wanted Bilbo's head for stealing his ring and Bilbo...The producer chocked. That's right, he almost forgot! As they finished eating, the curly haired man dug around his pockets, finally producing the little thumb drive he had found while escaping.

"So..." Bilbo began a little timidly and all 13 men looked up at him from eating. Gandalf quirked an eyebrow, distracting himself from his pipe. "I don't know if this means anything, but I found this at the bunker." He said at last, raising the thumb drive for the rest to see. "I could be wrong, but the man who attacked me seemed to be the one who planted the bombs in my mother's building." He added with a frown.

Thorin, who had been sitting by Bilbo's feet, let out a strangled noise. That wretched fellow he saw escape as he ran after Bilbo! That must have been him! The former King peered at the thumb drive. "You think he dropped it?" He asked at last, voice a little strained. Bilbo nodded, nervously twirling the little thumb drive between his fingers before passing it down to Thorin. The older man studied it, as if expecting the answer to be right on its casing.

"I...don't think it'll be that obvious." Fili commented from where he sat next to the fire before disentangling himself from Kili and Ori and slinking over to carefully snatch the thumb drive from his uncle. Thorin grunted but released it without much protest and Fili flopped back into place between the younger lads and dug out his laptop.

It took some prep time before Fili was even willing to plug the thumb drive in, running all sorts of fail-safes and diagnostics to make sure that he was protected from hacking attempts or viruses. Bilbo watched the lad work, chin leaning on Thorin's head with his arms idly draped over the older man's shoulders while Bombur sipped on some tea next to them. When Fili did plug the drive in, his tongue permanently stuck between his lips as he set to work. After a little, the older lad nudged his brother who scampered off without a word to dig through their bags, coming back with some pens and a notebook, beginning to frantically scribble as Fili muttered to him. He managed to tear himself away from the laptop briefly to shoot a look at Thorin.

"This will take time, it's all encrypted." Fili smiled sheepishly before returning to his task, murmuring resuming and Kili's pen frantically keeping up. Thorin sighed and leaned back into Bilbo, whose chin remained nesting on the older man's head. Bilbo smiled, gently running his fingers through Thorin's hair. He could see the flecks of gray among the dark strands.

For a while, the two men sat in silence while talk resumed around them, simply content to be in each other's presence. Thorin had gently taken one of Bilbo's hands in both his own, calloused fingers tracing each line on the former hobbit's palm. It made Bilbo smile softly, nuzzling into the other man's hair.

"You'll have to tell me what you and Bombur found so comical." Thorin muttered after a while and Bilbo's smile widened a little.

"Hmmm, perhaps one day, master Oakenshield. And only with your good behavior." He added with a snicker and Thorin barked out a laugh.

"I make no such promises, master Baggins." The former King breathed gruffly and Bilbo shivered involuntarily, giving Thorin a flick in the ear and making him laugh once more. "Now, now. No need for violence." He added with a chortle as Bilbo grumbled above him, free hand still toying with Thorin's hair. The former King wasn't about to admit just how happy he was for the hobbit's presence. No...not hobbit anymore. For the MAN'S presence. And his soul was still the same as ever. Perhaps a little wiser and perhaps a little more world weary but he was still the same person Thorin had fallen for all those years and lives ago. And while Thorin wasn't always one to show outward displays of extreme emotion, he found exceptions in this case.

And after all, their group was so rife with misfortunes that discovering their long lost burglar and finally having him regain his memories was one of the best things that has happened to them in practically 11 years. But Thorin still had words that were unsaid and worries that were unmentioned. He coughed.

"Bilbo?" There was a soft intake of air above him as Bilbo stirred, peering down at Thorin.

"Hmmm?" Clearing his throat gently and still speaking in a soft whisper, Thorin tried to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"There's been...many things I've been wanting to say, especially since we've discovered that you were alive in this time." He said at last, refusing to admit the fact that he had somehow forgotten their hobbit until Kili mentioned him. Thorin cleared his throat. "I'm sorry." He said at last, hand gently squeezing Bilbo's own. He didn't let the producer ask before barreling onwards. "My reaction to the... incident with the Arkenstone was the biggest mistake of my life. I realize what you were trying to do, and in retrospect, it was far more noble than I ever deserved and I still..." He trailed off with a frown, calloused fingers gently stroking Bilbo's knuckles.

"Thorin..."

Thorin turned in his arms so they were face to face now, the former King still sitting on the ground before Bilbo. "No. I know I have apologized before but how much can it weigh when it's being choked through blood and ragged breaths. My dear Bilbo, you've done more for me than I ever deserve and there is no possible way I can ever repay you for it. All the gold in Erebor and all the worth of my company still does not seem sufficient enough." There was a long silence before Bilbo smiled, pressing a hand to Thorin's cheek and chuckling gently. Thorin quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh my dear, stubborn dwarf. When will you learn?" Bilbo smiled, "I don't need gold and I don't want money. It's all too much for a humble hobbit from the Shire or a producer from Brighton. And as much as I wish things hadn't escalated like they did, it's over. It's done with. And as important as your apology is to me now, it was just as important back then." He paused and studied Thorin's eyes intently. "Please don't tell me you've dwelt on it this whole time..." The producer breathed gently and Thorin averted his eyes for a moment, frowning.

"I could think of little else..." He muttered at last and Bilbo sighed heavily before letting out a gentle chuckle and pulling Thorin forward into a hug, the older man letting out a grunt of surprise as Bilbo held him close.

"Save me from the bullheadedness of dwarves." He chuckled a bit weakly before pulling back and offering the older man a smile. "I forgive you, Thorin Oakenshield. I've forgiven you lives ago." Bilbo carefully ran his thumb over a small scar on Thorin's cheek, studying all the intricacies in the man's face. It was so similar but so different. Those same features were a bit larger to fit a human rather than a dwarf and with less hair but it was still essentially the same man. With those same icy blue eyes. Bilbo's smile remained."Don't ever torture yourself like that, alright? You only succeed in a coronary." He added simply.

The older man studied Bilbo for a moment before his lips tugged into a smile. "You're far more than I deserve, Bilbo Baggins." He chuckled at last, slumping forward against Bilbo's chest. The producer, in his turn, laughed gently, wrapping his arms around Thorin's shoulders and nuzzling into his hair.

Bofur snickered from near the fire. "You two are giving me diabetes." He grinned and Bilbo shot him a playful glare, only succeeding in making the hat wearing man laugh more. Thorin still didn't move from his comfortable resting place against Bilbo and the curly haired man resigned to it. He wondered if this was the main reason he couldn't stay in a relationship with anyone else for long. No one had ever felt right and now it became abundantly clear as to why. He had been waiting. Even while not even being aware of it. Running his hand through Thorin's now short hair, the producer smiled gently. Gracious, they were being overly sappy, weren't they?

When Thorin finally dislodged himself from his resting place against Bilbo and turned to face the fire once more, the camp was once again abuzz with conversation while Fili and Kili remained remarkably quiet as they worked. Fili typed away frantically while Kili scribbled next to him, peering over his brother's shoulder.

It was about 2 hours into this that Fili finally threw up his hands, his laptop giving a few loud and cheerful dings. "Bugger all this for a lark!" The lad swore loudly, rubbing frantically at his eyes before his hands returned to the laptop's keyboard. Thorin ignored the curse but straightened a bit, Bilbo releasing the man so he could move closer to his nephews. The laptop dinged again, this time louder and Fili's exhausted expression finally drew into a grin.

"Bingo! We have liftoff." He muttered, nudging Kili gently so the lad would finish his notes. But the grin soon faded into a look of astonishment and Fili suddenly appeared unsure for a moment, as if he thought the computer and the information it was presenting was some kind of goof. Kili stared without much shame. They both appeared unsure for a few moments, Fili tapping the screen before exchanging looks with his brother.

"You might want to see this, uncle."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Beorn was a struggle to come to terms with so this chapter took a while. And as a few people have asked about the past lives, I thought I'd reveal at least one of them. I own nothing of Tolkien's. There's also an Easter Egg in there for the people who know Professor Tolkien's history.**

* * *

Thorin moved slowly to sit between his nephews as Fili hoisted the laptop onto his lap, scrolling quickly.

"I wasn't able to decrypt everything. A lot of information is sealed far better than I expected," He said matter-of-factly as he scrolled, Thorin leaning in to watch, "but what I can make out, this is filled with shipping manifests. It ranges from explosive materials, to gun shipments to various payments to mercenary groups. And look at the name on all of them." Fili stopped scrolling, everyone now gathered around them. Thorin growled under his breath.

"Smaug." Nodding, Fili typed something quickly while Kili chimed in.

"This feels only like the tip of an iceberg. There's information behind all those cyber-vaults that's probably far more damaging then Smaug is willing to admit."

"But it's sealed. In order to get it, I'd need some kind over-ride and so far all my attempts to get in have been unsuccessful. It almost triggered my computer into lockdown a few times." Fili added and frowned deeply before looking over at Thorin then around the group. "Whatever is locked in those files has to be part of the key to our innocence."

Balin studied the lads before peering at the computer screen over Thorin's head. "So it seems our burglar will be tasked with finding passwords, as well as whatever Smaug had so greedily locked away." Bilbo swallowed next to the older man but nodded firmly, watching Fili's fingers skate over the keys.

"We did, however, find out some interesting information about the positions in Smaug's office and what is actually required of workers." Fili went on, stopping on another page and letting Thorin read it over. Kili nodded eagerly on their uncle's other side.

"He's very mistrusting. And only a certain type of person spikes his interest." Bilbo frowned at those words.

"And let me guess, it's exactly the opposite of the type of person I am." The producer grumbled a bit glumly and the brothers offered him identical apologetic smiles.

"Basically, uncle Bilbo. The man you have to become is gonna have to be the polar opposite of who you are now and what you were back then." Fili said carefully, tapping absently at the screen of his laptop before peering up at Bilbo, Kili chiming in helpfully once more.

"And you're gonna have to watch yourself." He added and Thorin grunted. He had to calm himself enough to speak. That snake...that monster of a man.

"Smaug remembers you, Bilbo. He knows who you are and who you were." The older man said at last, looking up at the curly haired producer. "It's the reason he sent this... 'Gollum' to do his dirty work. He wanted you gone from the picture, even if you weren't aware of your role yet. Any sort of indication of yourself would definitely raise alarms." Bilbo frowned, rubbing at his arm nervously.

Gandalf, who had been staying relatively quiet this whole time, finally stood from his perch on a particularly flat rock, tapping out his pipe and walking over to stand beside Bilbo, planting a hand on the producer's shoulder. "He does not think you survived, my dear hobbit." The former wizard said calmly and all 13 sets of eyes dashed to him. "So for now, any slip-ups in personality may perhaps be overlooked. But I have no doubts that Gollum will go back with news of you and your escape." He added and Bilbo frowned.

Dwalin growled nearby. "Shoulda just shot the wretch and been done with it." He snarled but Bilbo stiffened considerably at the thought, frown only deepening.

"Shot him?" He repeated slowly, looking appalled at the very notion. "I...I can't just shoot someone. It just isn't in me to take someone's life...even if they planned to take mine." The curly haired man breathed weakly, offering Dwalin a watery smile. The tall man simmered down drastically and looked as apologetic as Dwalin could look. Bilbo considered.

"Someone wise once told me," He muttered after a moment of thought "that true courage is about knowing not when to take a life. But when to spare one." Gandalf smiled warmly above him and Bilbo let out a weak laugh. "Doesn't feel very courageous, of course. Especially when stumbling blindly through dark tunnels." He added almost as an afterthought before looking around at all of them. "Don't give me those looks! I haven't changed my mind in the slightest!" He spluttered out, as if guessing what they were all thinking and letting a frown crease his features once more. "Just don't ask me to kill someone..."

Thorin studied Bilbo intently before shaking his head. "We won't." He said flatly, shooting a look at Dwalin before his eyes travelled to the rest of the group. "I would never ask anyone to do anything they didn't want to do." He added with the same authoritative tone before side glancing at both nephews and ruffling their hair affectionately.

"Now off to sleep with the lot of you." He barked out at last, clapping his hands together and nudging the laptop back to Fili. The lad frowned.

"But uncle, there's still more t..."

"No. You've done enough. Bed. Now." Thorin said flatly, leaving no room for argument. They may have been in their late teens now, but he was still their guardian and especially after today, he felt he had full grounds to order them to bed. Kili whined but Fili sighed, shutting his laptop and dragging both him and Ori along to get settled.

Before long, the whole camp was settling down, some in the backseats of their cars and some on the ground in bedrolls. Fili had settled between Kili and Ori in their bedrolls, arm lazily thrown around his brother's shoulders while Ori snuggled close to the older lad's side. Thorin had volunteered himself and Dwalin to take the first watch and the two older men sat close to the fire, watching the scene calm down as each man relaxed into sleep.

Bilbo had dug out a blanket and flopped on the backseat of their car as both Fili and Kili adamantly insisted on it. He wouldn't have minded the ground, really, he wouldn't, but the lads wouldn't hear it.

"Don't slum it, uncle Bilbo." Kili had snickered. "It'll be far more comfortable."

"And uncle Thorin had said we make you comfortable." Fili chimed in with a grin and Bilbo made a face at them, murmuring about how his nan's bunions were starting to look far less heinous then these two. The lads grinned bright and threw their arms around him before bidding him a good night. He had hugged them both tightly; smiling despite himself and ruffling their hair before letting them go.

As the lads fell asleep nearby and the camp quieted around him, Bilbo sat awake, wrapped in a blanket in the backseat of their car with the door open, knees pulled to his chest and watching everyone quietly. He could hear Bombur snoring loudly from the other side of the fire. After a moment, his eyes met Thorin's and he smiled gently, burying his nose in his kneecaps. Thorin hefted himself up, clapping a hand on Dwalin's shoulder and made his way over to lean against the side of the car next to the open door. He stayed quiet for a moment, arms folding across his chest as he glanced over at Bilbo.

"Can't sleep?" He asked softly and Bilbo managed to unbury his nose with a small noise.

"A lot to think about." The former hobbit said gently and the older man smiled, eyes travelling to the fire as Dwalin poked at it occasionally.

"I wanted to ask," Thorin said after a moment, eyes still focused on the fire while Bilbo peered up at him through his curls, "you had mentioned 'many lives', but I don't remember meeting..." The former dwarf said slowly and Bilbo smiled wryly at that, shaking his head and staring at the flames as well.

"The most recent time I remember you...you were going off to war." The producer muttered softly and Thorin's gaze dashed down to him. Bilbo's eyes remained on the flames. "World War I and you were a young soldier marching off to fight. It was the Battle of the Somme..." The producer trailed off and a pained look passed over his face. "We barely got to talk before you went off. They didn't deem me fit to fight so I was left behind...Oh how I wanted to go. To make you remember. And then, when the battle was over, you were gone. Just like that. Ten days of fighting and I found your corpse in the mud." He was chewing on his lip now. "Hardly the reunion I had hoped for. And they asked why I was crying and I couldn't even tell them..." Bilbo snickered and suddenly found Thorin kneeling in front of him, calloused fingers cupping his cheek. The curly haired man managed a smile.

"You asked..." He chuckled weakly and Thorin forced out a smile of his own.

"I did. I wish I had known. And I still want to know more. But, I think we will save that for later." He said at last, leaning up so that their lips met in a careful kiss. Bilbo let his eyes close, knees still hugged to his chest as he leaned into it, one hand pressing to Thorin's shoulder for balance. When the former hobbit finally pulled back, he smiled a bit cheekily.

"That's one way to make it better, I suppose." He chuckled and Thorin laughed gruffly, calloused fingers sliding up to glide through Bilbo's curls.

"I am so very glad I finally found you, my dear hobbit." The former King said after a moment of merely letting his fingers slide through those curls. Bilbo chuckled.

"Who's more pleased about this, I wonder?" He grinned and Thorin flicked his ear, hefting himself to stand.

"Get some sleep, Bilbo." He said at last, leaning down and pressing another kiss to Bilbo's forehead before retreating to join Dwalin by the fire again. Bilbo yawned. He supposed it WAS rather late. And with everything that happened, he really was surprised he was still moving around.

Curling up into the blanket, the producer dropped back to stretch over the backseat comfortably. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the seat. Thorin settled comfortably next to Dwalin who shot him a look.

"If ya keep up this sap, I'm gonna have to disown you." The taller man said blankly, making Thorin chortle slightly.

"Give a man a break. Can't I be happy for once?"

"As long as there's no poetry or serenades." Dwalin retorted and Thorin shot him an unimpressed look before both men stifled snorts of laughter. For a while, the two talked quietly, comparing notes of what they thought they should do until Bifur and Bofur woke up to relieve them. Thorin didn't remember much after that but he fell asleep leaning against the tire of their car, blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

When he awoke the next morning, everyone was already up and about and Fili had his nose once again buried in his work while Kili chowed down happily next to his brother. Grunting, Thorin unraveled from his blanket, tossing it aside and stretching painfully. That was a terrible idea, to sleep like that. Now his back felt as stiff as a board. Tires didn't make good pillows.

"Good morning Master Oakenshield. So good of you to join us." Came the cheeky comment from above him before a plate of food got shoved in his hands. Thorin, still feeling groggy and stiff, grunted in response, accepting the plate of food despite it all and stretching out his legs. He felt the car rock slightly as Bilbo settled on the ground next to the former dwarf, leaning back against the vehicle. "You could have picked a more comfortable spot to sleep." The producer added and Thorin merely grunted as he forced himself to eat, making Bilbo chuckle despite himself.

"Now, now, you big baby." He smiled, letting Thorin finish eating before making the older man turn around so he could work out the knots in his back. As Bilbo worked, he hummed softly and Thorin almost dozed off again, only snapping to it when Gandalf joined them in the clearing. He appeared to have changed from the day before and no longer had stray tufts of hair hanging off his now neatly trimmed beard. Bofur laughed.

"You DO clean up nicely, master Gandalf." He called over to the old man, remembering Bilbo's words and Gandalf quirked a bushy eyebrow at him. The hat wearing man simply grinned in response while Bilbo finished with Thorin. Their leader stretched again, muttering a tired thank you before hefting himself to his feet.

"Gandalf. I see you're back."

"I see you haven't left." The former wizard shot back, adjusting his tie and letting his eyes roam the group. Thorin didn't rise to it and Gandalf dug in his pockets, pulling out his pipe and stuffing it with tobacco. Medical marijuana. Thorin doubted that highly. He doubted it was medical anyway. But that didn't matter.

"What brought you back?" The former dwarf asked instead. He still felt stiff, even if the tension had been eased somewhat with Bilbo's help but his hand throbbed painfully and Thorin found he could barely move his fingers. It was still worth it in the end. He just had to make sure to stay out of fist fights for a while. Gandalf surveyed the group imperiously, puffing on his pipe before his eyes landed on Thorin once more.

"News, Thorin. And perhaps it'll be something you will actually want to hear."

"More help?"

"Hmmmm..."

Thorin sighed."Care to be more cryptic?" He muttered testily but Gandalf ignored his tone completely, settling comfortably on a log and stretching out his legs. Thorin noted the expensive and incredibly well polished dress shoes. For some reasoned, it made him feel even testier. Not that the former wizard would be bothered by it.

"I could. But that would just make you far more cross than usual." The old man shot back easily, giving Thorin a placating smile and puffing calmly on his pipe. Thorin grumbled but said no more about the wizard's vagueness.

"So, what IS this help you've discovered then?" He asked at last, not feeling particularly patient that morning and Gandalf beamed.

"The helpful kind." The detective said simply and seeing Thorin's unimpressed expression, he chuckled.

"You would recall Master Beorn?" Came the question along with a large cloud of smoke and Thorin nodded slowly, feeling Bilbo's hand rest on his shoulders.

"Hard not to recall him." Thorin breathed before finally forcing himself to relax as Bilbo gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. The former King wasn't even sure why he felt as cranky as he did. Probably the sore back and frustration with himself. His dreams had whispered of his pasts but it was nothing concrete or clear and Thorin awoke feeling remarkably unrested and grumpy. "Has he once again extended a hand of assistance?" The former dwarf muttered and Gandalf chuckled with a cloud of exhaled smoke.

"He has indeed, in a manner." Pulling out his fancy smartphone, Gandalf flicked through it briefly before looking up at Thorin. "Master Beorn has quite the high reputation among high ranking government officials." Gandalf continued and Thorin couldn't hold back a disbelieving snort. A bushy eyebrow rose in response and Thorin grunted.

"Forgive me for finding that hard to believe. Beorn? In government?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. In government. Lord Chancellor, too." Thorin stared at Gandalf in utter disbelief. Balin frowned.

"Master Beorn is the Secretary of State for Justice?" The old man asked doubtfully and as Gandalf nodded, Thorin barked out a laugh.

"Wonderful. Now would someone care to explain to me how it is that all these higher ups know me, and know the charges against me are false and we've STILL been running for 11 years." Gandalf's easy smile dropped off somewhat and he regarded Thorin evenly.

"You are assuming, Master Oakenshield, that just because they hold a high position, means they can get the evidence you need. But sometimes, it doesn't take someone huge and mighty to find out the truth. Sometimes, it takes someone small and surprising." His gaze went to Bilbo and the producer rubbed nervously at his arm.

"I don't understand, Gandalf." Bilbo said slowly. "How will this help us if he can't get the evidence we need?" Gandalf smiled at him.

"He can't, it's true. But having him as backup will help you immensely in getting a position in Smaug's office. As you know, he's quite the mistrusting man. And you'd need live references. What better reference than to say that you worked for one of his colleagues?" Gandalf's easy smile remained. "Smaug was never aware of Master Beorn, so he has no fear of discovery." The wizard added, taking another long draft of his pipe and blowing out rings of smoke. Thorin considered, peering around their group. They all looked so hopeful...and if this was their chance of getting a concrete foothold into the job, they had to seize it.

"You really think he won't turn us in?" Came the slow question from Dwalin who towered behind Thorin and Bilbo.

Gandalf quirked an eyebrow. "I haven't. Why would he?" Dwalin couldn't help but glower and Gandalf chuckled. "So quick to mistrust." Balin peered up at the tall mass that was his brother before patting his arm soothingly.

"We can't trust that easily, Gandalf. Experience." Balin said simply and Gandalf stood, dusting off his trousers and tapping tobacco from his pipe.

"There ARE people here who will help you. You just need to know where to look." The former wizard said simply with a knowing smile, stashing his pipe away and digging a few papers from his jacket, handing them over to Bilbo.

"When you have mentally prepared and made yourself proper, come to this address. If anyone insists to come along, do wear your faces. We don't need the police catching on." He said smoothly while Bilbo studied the papers. "I might also advise you split the group up once more. It will be far too easy to track you lot when you're all together." The detective added and Thorin grumbled at that. He knew Gandalf was right. They were far too big a target and if the police were to catch on, that would spell trouble for all of them.

"What other familiar yet unfamiliar faces will we run into I wonder..." He thought aloud and Gandalf peered down at him.

"Thranduil, for one." Came the offhand mention which made Thorin bristle considerably, hissing under his breath.

"He has come back as well?" Was the growled out question and Gandalf's bushy brows winged up once more.

"Who said he ever died?" All 13 men stared at him. Gandalf couldn't hold back a chortle.

"My dear dwarves and hobbit, you forget who he is and what kind of life that is. Centuries upon centuries of living, watching the people you cherish die and come back and die once more. You watch the magic fade from the world to be replaced with people. People with their shortcomings and imperfections. And you linger on. The same as you were, almost untouched by time." Bilbo frowned. He couldn't imagine such a life...

"Then... Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel as well..?" Came the squeak from Ori and Gandalf nodded thoughtfully, rubbing a hand through his now neatly trimmed beard.

"They have passed through the centuries to leave a mark on the world we live in today." The former wizard said after a moment of silence. Bilbo, who was still studying the papers, bit his lip. Now that he remembered, he could finally recall what those words meant.

"The sea calls us home..." The producer breathed gently and Gandalf nodded, offering Bilbo a smile. Thorin once again appeared confused and he saw Bilbo's fingers tighten on the paper before the producer's eyes traveled up to the former wizard. "Valinor...I can't believe I had forgotten." Still studying Gandalf intently, Bilbo's expression softened before he shook his head. Maybe one day he'd explain to Thorin...one day.

Gandalf peered down at his smartphone, flicking at the screen once more before looking over them all. "Get ready. Once you are set, there is no backing out." He said sternly and walked over to Bilbo without the producer's prompting, pulling him into a hug. Bilbo laughed, accepting it gladly.

"It's good to see you. And not one hundred and eleven years old this time, I don't believe it." The wizard smiled and Bilbo beamed wide.

"Haven't aged a day, huh?" His smile remained, as Gandalf let him go, patting his shoulder warmly.

"Take care, my dear Bilbo. And take care of them. Heavens know they'll need it." And with those words, he was gone, the taillights of his sleek black car fading into the distance. Bilbo clutched the papers tightly.

"You too, old friend..." He muttered to himself. "You too."

After a few moments, Bilbo withdrew into his thoughts. It was all so much to take in and to come to terms with. As the camp bustled around him, the producer stood still for a while, studying the papers in his hands. He would be going into the office of the very man who tried to kill him. Going there and pretending to be someone entirely different. And remembering now what the dragon was like didn't help ease Bilbo's troubled thoughts.

But he wouldn't back out of it now. They were relying on him. Any doubts he had before his memory was restored had disappeared. This was his family. They were dearer to his heart than most of his still living relatives. He would do this for them. For them and his dear mother. And those poor people in that building. Bilbo may not have known them but they deserved to be avenged. And Bilbo would be damned if he didn't at least try.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Beorn is more fun to write than I realized. Also, another past life included because, why not. I own nothing of Tolkien's.**

* * *

Despite his willingness to help, it took Bilbo far longer than he had expected to mentally prepare. Their group had once again divided and Bilbo found himself in a slightly larger van with Bofur behind the wheel and Thorin occupying the passenger seat, always busy with something on his phone. Probably keeping tabs on everyone. Thorin had always been quite paranoid.

Bilbo sat in the back between Fili and Kili, nervously toying with the hem of his sweater vest. They were on their way to meet Beorn and needed to find a good place to put on their proper faces. And the producer was idly wondering what Beorn was like now. He had seen him on the telly, large man with thick but neatly trimmed beard, booming about one thing or another that dissatisfied him. But what was he like as a man? They never did manage to snag an interview with him.

And now it occurred to Bilbo that he would soon be on the way to BE interviewed. It was a horrifying thought, because the producer was now fully aware of who he was going to be interviewed by. A dragon. A dragon in human form. But the panic he felt from the future encounter also brought back fragments of another memory.

Long curly hair pulled tightly away from delicate features. A heavy sword handle grasped between strong fingers. He heard a woman's voice call someone a monster and that someone laugh loudly. And he felt fire. It burned metal and seared into his flesh and heard a woman's voice scream in agony. And he understood. They had met before, and they had fought. And Bilbo had been eventually burned alive but not before hacking off the dragon woman's arm. He supposed it was a minor success even while his...or no... HER flesh burned inside its suit of armor.

Bilbo cringed and received inquisitive looks from Fili and Kili to which he replied with a sheepish smile. He'd explain it another time. There was so much to talk about. He was far too jumpy right now to go into it. For the first time in a long time, Bilbo missed the cozy comfort of his own office... Oh no.

Digging around his pockets, Bilbo remembered that Thorin had smashed his phone so he instead stole Kili's. He had totally forgotten. Even as Kili whined slightly in protest, the lad didn't put up much of a fight and Bilbo quickly called work. He really hoped he still HAD a work to call back to.

"BBC News offices, how may I direct your call?" Came the pleasant voice on the other line and Bilbo had to calm his breathing before speaking.

"Pearl, dear, it's Bilbo." He heard an enormous clatter on the other line.

"Mister Baggins! You're okay!" She practically yelled before taking a few moments to calm down. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! We heard about what happened and we were all frightfully scared." She trailed off. "Wait...ARE YOU okay?" Bilbo couldn't help a faint laugh.

"Relatively speaking. I just woke up in the hospital." He lied twirling a curl around his finger. Thorin peered back at him with a slight frown. Bilbo smiled. "Oh yes, the doctors said I'll be fine. I just...it's a lot to process." He heard a few other voices behind Pearl and the young woman seemed to be fighting to shove one of their owners out of the way.

"You were there?" She asked breathlessly and Bilbo's smile saddened.

"Yes, dear. I was visiting my mum when the bomb went off. Doctor's said I'm lucky to be alive but a brave chap pulled me from the rubble." His eyes met Thorin's at the words and he managed a weak smile.

"And your mum..?" Came the slow question. Bilbo swallowed and said nothing for a moment. Pearl squeaked slightly. "Oh... oh Mister Baggins, I'm so sorry." She tried softly.

"Pearl..."

"Is there anything we can do for you? Anything at all, just name it."

"Pearl, please."

"Do you need a place to stay? I have a guest bedroom in my flat you can use."

"Pearl." Bilbo said more adamantly, breaking the lass off. "It's alright...or...well, as alright as it can be. I'm calling to let you all know that I'm awake and alive. The doctors say I should head to a specialist out of the city so I won't be back for a while. If the manager needs a note, or what have you, I will bring one but it doesn't look like I can return to work for quite a bit." There was an intake of breath from the other line.

"Oh, we're just glad you're alive, Mister Baggins! It's so good to hear your voice!" Bilbo could hear the joy in her tone and it made him smile slightly. "Would you like to speak to the manager then? I'm sure he'll be happy to hear from you!" Bilbo couldn't help a small laugh.

"If he doesn't fire me first. But yes please. Thank you dear." As the hold music began to play, Bilbo looked up at Thorin. "What? I can't lose my job because I haven't shown up for 3 weeks. And if they thought I went missing, they might have called the police." He said matter-of-factly before the line picked up again.

It took a bit more explaining to the manager and after promising a doctor's note on his return, Bilbo finally hung up, returning the phone to Kili with a sigh of relief and a ruffle to the lad's hair. At least he could return. Wonderful. He still had a job and no one had called the police. Thorin relaxed visibly as Bilbo hung up and offered a faint smile.

"Good thinking then." He said gently and Bilbo beamed.

"I'm just glad I have a job to return to after this is all over. I thought he would fire me on the spot." The former hobbit chuckled and Thorin quirked an eyebrow. Kili peered at Bilbo.

"You're gonna go back, uncle Bilbo?" He asked gently and Bilbo frowned.

"Well, yes. I mean, I do need an actual job after we're through with that... what did we call him? Lizard of a man?" Bofur chuckled from the driver's seat. After a moment, Kili's worries dawned on Bilbo. "I'm not abandoning you lot, I promise! I just want to be employed!" He said quickly, ruffling Kili's hair again and making the lad smile gingerly.

"Promise?"

Bilbo smiled in return but with more confidence. "Promise." He said easily and found Kili using him as a pillow after that. Bilbo held back a laugh. For a 16 year old, the lad acted more like he was 9. But the producer didn't mind much.

While Kili snoozed against his shoulder, Fili still had his nose buried in his tablet, directing Bofur where to go. It had occurred to Bilbo that while Kili was often slacking off with some nonsense or another, his brother always had his work cut out for him. Always busy with something. And he wasn't even 19 yet. Bilbo supposed it was a bit like before. Fili had been the heir to the throne of Erebor and Thorin didn't take that lightly. And Bilbo also supposed that Fili would be next in line to be CEO of Oakenshield Industries, when they reclaimed the company. Quite the large responsibility to place on an 18 year old's shoulders. Bilbo hoped Thorin knew what he was doing.

After a while of driving, Fili too dropped off to sleep against Bilbo's other shoulder and the producer found himself sandwiched between the two lads while Thorin took over giving Bofur driving directions. Bilbo's legs were beginning to fall asleep but he resigned himself to being stuck between two teenagers until they finally pulled over by a Travelodge and Bilbo had to poke the lads awake so he could dislodge himself from the car and rent them a room. And when Bilbo finally returned with the keys, Balin, Nori and Ori had pulled up next to their van and Thorin was questioning them if they had seen anything or if they were being followed. Bilbo had to practically drag the older man to the rented room, the others following with various bags and boxes of supplies.

And thus the process began. It was decided that Thorin and Balin would accompany the hobbit for the first time to meet Beorn and Kili managed to somehow convince his uncle to let him tag along. Which meant preparations and new faces. Bilbo soon discovered that each man had at least 3 different faces at their disposal and he marveled at Bofur's handiwork as the hat wearing man forced him to sit, setting to work.

"Now, Master Underhill, let's get you prepped, shall we?" He beamed bright and set to work. This being only the second time Bilbo had his second face put on, the producer felt so very odd about it. His hair was pinned back and any stubble was shaved before all the facial appliances were carefully glued on. This took time and Bofur was incredibly careful as he worked but he chatted happily just the same, telling Bilbo various stories. Fili sat nearby with his laptop on his thighs as Ori worked delicately on applying Kili's face.

"Well, don't I feel as one of the family now." The former hobbit chuckled, making Bofur grin wide.

"You were never NOT one of the family, Master Baggins. It just took you longer to catch up then we thought." He added with a snicker, Bilbo making a face in response.

"Serves you lot right." Was the response and Bofur's grin only widened.

"Guess we're even then? On all the times we made you wait?"

"Even?!" Bilbo scoffed as Bofur carefully glued his forehead on. "Not even close, master dwarf. Talk to me in another 8 or 9 lives and THEN we'll see even." Thorin, who sat nearby, straightened a bit, studying the producer thoughtfully.

"Perhaps one day, you'll tell us of those other lives." He said after a moment and Bilbo peered at the older man before sighing theatrically and looking dramatically resigned to it.

"I suppose I'll have no choice, Master Oakenshield. Maybe it will jog your memories more once we've all passed on." Thorin chuckled gruffly and rubbed at his neatly trimmed beard.

"Although, I do think I remember you from once before." He said after a few minutes of thought and Bilbo peered over at him once more, quirking an eyebrow. Now that Bofur had finished with his face, it was far easier to move his features.

"Do you indeed?"

Thorin considered. "I remember long red curls and a woman in tarnished armor. There was fire." He said slowly and Bilbo let genuine surprise take him.

"Smaug was there." The producer reminded Thorin gently and the former King nodded.

"She was. And you were...you were the woman with the sword." Bilbo managed a soft chuckle, shrugging as Bofur dug around for his wig.

"I can't always be weaponless, master Oakenshield." He said simply and Bofur snickered above him.

"Our burglar, all decked out in armor. Will wonders never cease." He grinned and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"Burnt to a cinder in that same armor. I wouldn't consider it a wonder." The producer replied rather crossly, effectively making Bofur's eyebrows rise. "Yes, master Bofur. I did manage to chop Smaug's arm off however. That felt at least a little satisfying. Or it did THEN."

"You yelled my name." Thorin said slowly. "I remembered then. Just as flames erupted."

"Smaug's doing. She breathed flames." Was the slow reply from Bilbo, his expression softening before he chuckled. "What a moment to remember, hmmm?" He added with a sigh before Bofur carefully placed his wig, setting to work on pinning it and gluing it to Bilbo's skull. That took longer time than the face but Bilbo decided to change the topic. It was an altogether depressing business, thinking about his own death and the death of his loved ones.

Finally, Bofur was done and, instructing Bilbo on how to put in his contact lenses, the hat wearing man moved on to Thorin. It was a different face than Bilbo remembered meeting Thorin in and the producer supposed that was out of that same paranoia of being recognized. Or somehow found out. Bilbo couldn't see HOW anyone would recognize them but he supposed it was best to be safe than sorry.

It took practically 4 hours to get everyone set and changed and Bilbo felt incredibly out of place; with his new clothes, new eyes and new face. The others looked far more comfortable with the situation and Bilbo realized what a sad thing that was. Here was a group of men who were incredibly used to not being themselves in public from fear of being discovered. He watched everyone finish up, Fili brushing Kili's hair back into a neat ponytail as the younger lad whined. Bilbo could tell that Fili was aching to go with them but Thorin wouldn't hear it. He barely allowed his youngest nephew with them and he wanted to have at least one of his nephews providing backup.

"Quit whining." The older lad snickered as he finished up, pulling Kili's hair back. "At least you get to go." Thorin shot his nephew a sharp look.

"This isn't a picnic, Fili. We need everyone at their best." He said sternly and Fili sighed even as Kili leapt to his feet and latched onto his brother's neck.

"I know, uncle. Everything is set. The tracking devices have been updated again." Fili sighed as he patted Kili's head before disentangling himself from his brother and handing everyone their wallets. They all held updated IDs and credit cards and various contact names and numbers. "The information in your phones has been updated as well. And," He turned to Bilbo and finally provided the producer with his own cell phone. "It's off the grid so they won't be able to track you with it." Fili said brightly and Bilbo thanked him heartily, patting the lad on the shoulder.

It was decided that Fili, Bofur, Nori and Ori would hold the fort at the Travelodge for a few days before moving on to a different location. Bilbo had already prepaid at any rate and it was useless to pass up the opportunity to sleep in real beds. They bid the others farewell, Thorin yanking Fili into an incredibly tight hug before climbing into a particularly expensive car. It wasn't the Bentley he had before but the newest Rolls Royce Phantom and Thorin had to once again marvel at Nori's ability to get these incredibly expensive cars without getting caught. A talent likely carried over from his previous life. Or lives. Thorin was never sure.

Snapping out of his thoughts and checking the rear view mirror, the former King pulled onto the motorway. He could sense Kili's excitement and Bilbo's nerves. Balin remained perfectly calm at his side.

"So, do we know anything about Master Beorn outside of our previous life?" The old man said after a moment and Bilbo shrugged.

"He's tall and has broad shoulders?" The producer offered lamely, Thorin peering at him through the rear view.

"You've never come in contact with him?" He asked, eyebrow quirking and Bilbo grimaced, still trying to get used to his new face and the fact that expressions had to be exaggerated to make anything work through the prosthetics.

"He's not the interview type." Was the shrugged out response. Thorin chewed on his lip with a grumble. He supposed they'd see when they got there... still, he would have liked to know what they were getting into before actually arriving. But, Thorin supposed, Gandalf had confidence in the man and he remembered the mighty bear fighting alongside them. It wasn't the worst person to ask for help from. Thorin just had to remember to be polite.

And whatever Thorin had been expecting of the large man was quickly proven. When they finally arrived, Beorn greeted them in person with a jolly grin. But beneath that jolliness, Thorin could just SENSE the impatience. And the temper. He had to watch his words. His own temper was just as bad and they didn't need to be butting heads with the person who offered to help them. Guiding the 4 into his office and yelling at his secretary to hold his calls, Beorn closed the door behind them, turning with a grin.

"Well! Let me get a look then! I see you came prepared!" He boomed brightly, indicating their faces and hair and flopping down behind his polished oak desk before gesturing for them to sit as well. "Good, good. Don't want to work with unprepared scoundrels." The bear of a man laughed brightly before quieting a little, studying the four closely. His eyes landed on Bilbo, who looked uncomfortable for a second before Beorn's grin grew wider. "Don't you worry, master rabbit, we'll get you all settled for your new job."

Bilbo, remembering Beorn's brash and unfiltered manners, smiled a bit gingerly. "We can't thank you enough, Master Beorn." He said, ignoring the rabbit comment. "I can't believe though, that you'd want to take down one of your coworkers, as it were." Beorn boomed with laughter before leaning heavily on his desk.

"Coworker? Maybe. But he is no friend of mine. He's a snake and a cheat. And nothing would give me more joy than to see him come crashing down from his high and mighty perch." The large man grumbled, bushy brows bristling in annoyance. "Bloody piece of shite, he is." He added with another bristle, successfully surprising Bilbo with those words.

"Gracious, you really don't like him." Bilbo stuttered and Beorn beamed, eyes roving the 4 again.

"I suspect you were expecting some sort of set up, eh?" He asked Thorin now, anger quickly forgotten. Thorin was slow to reply.

"We...always have to be careful nowadays." The former King replied at last and Beorn laughed.

"Truly. With your mugs plastered all over the news. But! I promised Gandalf I would help you and help you I will." He added brightly before pushing up to stand once more. He moved around the desk and studied them more closely. Seeming satisfied after a few minutes and clapping a large hand on young Kili's shoulder, Beorn beamed.

"It seems my own trust wasn't misplaced. You lot will do." He said easily, ruffling Kili's hair and succeeding in easily messing up all of Fili's hard work in trying to keep it neat. Kili smirked. If his brother was there, he would have let out a wail of despair. Thorin stood.

"You did not trust us?" He asked slowly.

"I don't trust anything I can't look in the eye." Beorn replied simply as Balin stood beside their leader, resting a hand against his elbow just in case Thorin thought of unleashing some anger. But the former King did no such thing. His lips tugged into a faint smile.

"Do we pass the test?"

Beorn guffawed before clapping a hand on Thorin's shoulder. If Thorin was less of a man, it would have made his knees buckle. "You passed. Now say your farewells for the time being. I need to borrow your rabbit if he's to pass Smaug's test." Beorn said simply before allowing them some space.

Kili threw himself at Bilbo without hesitation and the producer chuckled gently, patting the lad's back. "Now, now. I'll be around." He soothed before receiving a huge hug from Balin as well.

"I know you're sick of hearing this laddie," The old man said with a smile "But there's no possible way we can ever repay you." Smiling at his old friend, Bilbo gently clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"As much as I wish you lot would stop, you won't. So I suppose I should resign myself to saying you're welcome." He said with a sigh and Balin chuckled, giving the producer another big hug before dragging Kili outside. Thorin looked slightly uncomfortable but Beorn had left his office as well, leaving him and Bilbo alone. Bilbo smiled faintly.

"Well?"

Clearing his throat, Thorin gently took the producer's hands in his own. "Keep the car. Everything has been done to it that needs to be done." One hand releasing Bilbo's, Thorin dug around his suit pockets before depositing two sets of keys into the former hobbit's hands. "There is a flat purchased for you not far from your place of work. The address is in your phone. Bofur will be by every day to take care of prosthetics and we will keep in touch." Bilbo smiled faintly, studying the keys in his hand before looking up at Thorin.

"All business, huh?" He said with a faint chuckle before Thorin leaned down, pressing his lips' to the other male's and letting the producer relax against him, holding his hand tightly while his free arm wound around Bilbo's shoulders. His tongue skated along Bilbo's lips and producer obliged by letting them part, tongue's meeting. It was sloppy and rushed and when they pulled back, they were both slightly breathless. Bilbo smirked.

"I could barely feel it." He chuckled and Thorin sighed, licking his lips despite himself.

"Prosthetics." He grouched, making the producer chuckle faintly before leaning up, pressing a much softer kiss to Thorin's lips, having to stand on his tip toes to do so. When he let himself sink back to the floor, Thorin smiled.

"We're never too far away. So never hesitate to call." He said gently, pulling Bilbo close into a hug. When he finally let go, Bilbo could tell he didn't want to. Thorin wanted to stay. Thorin wanted to help. But he couldn't. And it drove the former King mad. Stepping back, he offered Bilbo a bow.

"And Bilbo?"

"Hmmm?"

"I really have never been so wrong about anyone before. Be careful, my dear hobbit." Thorin said smoothly before finally exiting the office and leaving Bilbo alone with a smile plastered on his features.

I love you too, Bilbo thought, shoulders sagging as he watched the door.

One day, they'd say it. One day soon, he hoped. Just for once, he wanted to win. Wanted to win so bad and make all their previous struggles and hardships worth it.

This time would be different.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- I suppose this is done as more of a study of Bilbo's character rather than his interactions with the group so I'm sorry if this is boring. Also, look who finally makes an appearance, ohohoh. I own nothing of Tolkien's.**

* * *

One thing about Beorn that Bilbo discovered was that he was a tough task master. With an odd taste in food. But the producer learned quite a lot in the span of 8 hours about what was expected of him and when he finally ventured outside to head to his newly purchased flat, he yawned loudly, sliding into the passenger seat of his car. It took a few moments to realize that the car was empty, and he would be the one driving it to his empty new flat.

Climbing out and sitting behind the wheel instead, it took Bilbo some time to actually start the car, fingers drumming on the steering wheel. Alone. The thought stung. He had gotten so used to the hustle and bustle of the rowdy group that the thought of going to an empty flat, by himself, broke his heart. But it needed to be done. Taking a few deep breaths, the producer finally pulled off into the street, finding the address and plugging it into the onboard GPS.

And after all, he was used to being by himself. The past 3 or so weeks had spoiled him somewhat but this wasn't really new. Still, it was a bit of a depressing thought Bilbo decided as he pulled up to the building he would call his own for the time being. Locking the car and making sure he had everything, the producer checked his phone and made his way upstairs.

To say the flat was immaculate would have been an understatement. It was crisply furnished and painted all white with large windows overlooking the city. Bilbo was instantly reminded of modern art. Crisp and streamline furniture with no unnecessary additions or intricate details. Clean. Safe. Boring. Bilbo's immediate thought was to buy a large amount of plants and plop them all over the flat but he felt it would ruin the image of who he was trying to be.

Taking a tour around the flat, Bilbo found all of his belongings already there, hung up neatly in the closet of his new bedroom, along with a few extra suits and some casual clothing. So much for his beloved sweater vests, Bilbo thought glumly as he took off his dress shoes and left them by the front door. He sat down, carefully undid his wig and removed his face and gently set them both on the provided mannequin heads all the while thankful that Bofur took the time to show him how to at least undo his prosthetics. With some luck and some training, he'd be able to apply his own face. But maybe...maybe he didn't want to. Bofur would be his only regular contact with the group and Bilbo didn't want to sever that.

It was getting late but he still had work to do, so, digging out his newly gifted laptop, Bilbo set to it. He reviewed the plans, revised and posted his resume promptly to the job listing and then spent a good twenty minutes wringing his hands and reasoning with himself if he had the strength to make a cup of tea. But tea always made things better. He supposed it was just part of being British...or a hobbit. Or both. Hefting himself out of his chair once more, Bilbo stumbled off to put the kettle on.

He changed. He made his tea. And he felt incredibly lonely. It was a shame none of the others could stay with him. It would have at least made things way more bearable. But they couldn't risk it. So this would have to do. When Bilbo finally went to bed, he could barely force himself under the covers, feeling strange and cold beneath them.

Waking up early was somehow harder than before. There was no noise of teenagers cackling impishly about their latest discovery. No cries for food. Bilbo rolled out of bed slowly and checked his laptop. At least one thing was good. He got a message about his resume already. They must be desperate to find a replacement for the position. Replying quickly, Bilbo practically ran to brush his teeth and his hair. He phoned the number on the contacts. Got an interview set up and was immediately on the phone with Bofur.

Bofur sounded thrilled and Bilbo could hear Fili and Kili in the background demanding news. The hat wearing man laughed brightly. "They want to know how you're doing." He snickered and Bilbo smiled brightly, even if they couldn't see him.

"Oh, jolly good. I've never stayed somewhere so...immaculate before. I'm almost afraid to touch the furniture." Bofur laughed on the other line, relaying the message to the lads. He heard Kili giggle impishly and Fili's "we could help mess it up, uncle Bilbo! Just say the word!" Bilbo laughed.

"Tell them they're not setting foot in this flat if they intend to track mud everywhere and mess up the furniture." He grouched, making Bofur guffaw loudly and relayed the news. He heard the lads protest loudly.

"Since you're calling, I suppose you have news? Or did you just miss us that much already?" Bofur teased instead, ignoring the protests behind him and Bilbo bit back the words that yes, he did in fact miss everyone already. He scoffed.

"I do, as a matter of fact, have news. I have an interview set up for today at two. Which I guess means your services are required, master dwarf." He grouched with no real crankiness and he could feel Bofur's self satisfied smile over the phone.

"Then I will be there by 10." The older man said brightly. "The others will be thrilled to hear this."

"Yes well, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Bilbo sniffed in reply. "I still have to GET the job." Bofur chuckled.

"This is still the closest we've gotten to Smaug. Don't be so down on yourself. I'm sure it'll go great." The older man soothed before Bilbo thanked him and bid him a fond farewell, for the time being anyway. Hanging up, Bilbo decided to shower. He cleaned himself then dressed and checked his computer again. There was an email from Beorn bidding him good luck and Bilbo smiled gently at that. He needed something to take his mind off things. It felt like his stomach was filled with butterflies.

He made tea and took some time to practice what he was going to say. From what Beorn had said and from what they gathered from the information on that little thumb drive, Smaug was only comfortable with a specific type of person. Crisp, cold and calculating. Precise. It took the whole two hours and about 4 more mugs of tea for Bilbo to perfect that voice and that manner. It was actually far from perfect, as far as the producer was concerned but it would do for now. He would work on it more, he decided as he let Bofur inside.

Bofur whistled as he laid all his supplies out. "Thorin spared no expense, eh?" He snickered, motioning for Bilbo so sit before setting to work. The producer sighed.

"It feels like so much effort. Honestly, I could have lived with something far less...lavish." He grouched, making Bofur snicker.

"Only the best for his halfling." He said matter-of-factly, even if a bit teasingly and Bilbo rolled his eyes at the other.

"Hilarious."

"Who said I was joking?" Bofur asked incredulously as he applied Bilbo's upper lip carefully, peering up at the producer's eyes and raised eyebrows. Bofur grinned. "He's been pining for a while now..." At Bilbo's skeptical look, Bofur snickered. "Okay, not pining. Majestically longing." He amended before shrugging. "At any rate, this is the best way he can show his affection." He said simply, finishing the appliance and letting Bilbo sigh.

"It's all too much, really. And unnecessary. But I suppose, I appreciate the thought." He said at last and Bofur grinned, moving on to the other pieces. The hat wearing man was rather speedy with his applications and after an hour and a half he was carefully brushing the hair of Bilbo's sleek black wig as he finished gluing and pinning it to the producer's own curls.

"I've been practicing my professional voice." Bilbo informed Bofur as the older man finished and received a curious quirked eyebrow in reply.

"Professional voice?"

"Well, I need the voice and the manner to match the image, don't I? Otherwise it would just be unconvincing." Bilbo scoffed in reply and the older man chuckled. "Care to hear it?" Came the question as Bilbo surveyed himself in the mirror. This was no longer him. It was the strangest and creepiest sensation of his life.

Bofur beamed and shrugged easily as he neatly packed his supplies away. "Go for it."

"Certainly, sir. I'll think you'll find everything is prepared." Bofur stopped. And stared. Then blinked and stared again. He looked uncomfortable.

"That...is unsettlingly not you." The hat wearing man chuckled sheepishly and Bilbo grinned.

"Good. It's meant to be." He chirped brightly and Bofur's smile eased.

"I don't know if I can be around when you talk like that, Master Baggins...Or rather, Master Underhill." Bofur chuckled sheepishly, making Bilbo smile before offering his companion some tea and biscuits. The older man obliged without much fuss and the two chatted amiably for a long while until it was almost 1 and Bofur decided to show himself out. Bilbo was all the sadder for it but he let the man go, bidding him a fond farewell before rushing off to clean up and finish getting ready.

Interviews. Nothing made Bilbo's stomach flutter more than interviews. Well, almost nothing more. He remembered the nerves he felt when a certain dwarf had first taken him by the hands. How soft the touch was despite the calloused fingers. How that touch had gravitated higher to gently cup Bilbo's own cheek. It made his stomach do flips and his heart flutter to even think about it. Good. Think of good things. Good things will help you get through this, his mind decided before Bilbo took a moment. He breathed deep; meditated even. Put in his contact lenses. Walked around the flat for another ten minutes before finally pulling on his dress shoes and running out the door.

In retrospect, Bilbo really didn't need to worry as much as he did. He grabbed his resume, grabbed his files all packed neatly in an expensive looking leather briefcase and carefully settled everything in the passenger seat of his car. He had to remember to scold Thorin later for throwing all this money around.

When he did finally arrive, 15 minutes early no less, Bilbo couldn't help but feel uncomfortable already. The building was immaculate. Everything about was incredibly clean, crisp and overwhelming. Bilbo fought very hard against the urge to vomit.

He was taken into an office and interviewed by an impeccably dressed young woman with hair pulled into such a tight bun that Bilbo was surprised her face didn't snap from the pressure. But he passed with flying colors, keeping his voice as even as he could without the need to slip into unnecessary sass. The woman seemed quite thrilled at the end and after having the producer fill out some forms and leave his resume, she promised they would be in touch.

Bilbo wouldn't allow himself to shake until he was safely back in his car. Grabbing the steering wheel tightly and letting out a hiss of air, the producer finally let go of a scream of nervous frustration that had build up from being there for so long. He was okay, so that was good. He was okay and the recruiter seemed quite pleased with his answers. Still, it would take a lot of tea and relaxing music for Bilbo to calm his nerves.

Even though this wasn't Bilbo's first interview, he was still a wreck and he remained a wreck for the few days that it took them to phone him back. He tried his best to remain on top of things. It would have been unseemly to just scream and run for the hills after promising to help. And also incredibly not like him. Bilbo had faced far worse than this. He had actually faced the dragon. And spiders. And Thorin. The last thought made the producer chuckle weakly. Yes, Thorin Oakenshield angry was perhaps the most frightening thing he remembered facing.

What frightened him most about this situation was the fact that all of this, was just an act. And he had to fake a persona to get what they needed. Yes, he had faced Smaug before. But as himself. Armed with a sword or shield or even biting words. But now he wasn't ALLOWED to be Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo Baggins was supposed to be dead and in his place stood William Underhill. The complete opposite of who Bilbo is and was. And it scared the producer a little.

But in order for the charade to work, he had to be convincing. So he sucked it up and acted as best as he could. The recruiter seemed to have bought it. He would have to see if Smaug would buy it as well.

The days passed in a boring blur of mostly nothingness. The producer occasionally broke up the monotony to run to the market for some food or to call the others. And always they were more than thrilled. Even Oin, with his horrible hearing, had demanded to be put on the phone with Bilbo and then yelled quite loudly about how proud he was of the hobbit. Bilbo thanked him heartily, he appreciated it, he really did, and then spent the next hour demanding that people speak in his right ear as his left ear was still buzzing. But each phone call helped. It reminded him why he was actually doing this.

And the waiting paid off. After about 4 days of nervous waiting and the consumption of an inhuman amount of tea, the recruiter finally phoned up and the second interview was scheduled for the next day. And Bilbo, the messy bundle of nerves that he was, barely had the presence of mind to call Bofur for his help. But bless the hat wearing toy maker, he showed up promptly the next day, accompanied this time by Thorin himself.

Bilbo had barely time to greet them before he was engulfed in those strong arms. He laughed. "Now now, it's barely been a week. Don't tell me you've grown impatient?" The producer teased but returned the hug just the same as Bofur snickered and inched past them to set his supplies out.

"He's been impatient since day one." The hat wearing man shot over and Bilbo snickered while he heard Thorin grumble something into his shoulder. The producer rolled his eyes, pulling the man close for a moment before allowing him to step back. The intensity of his gaze almost stopped any more laughter.

"It's a valid reason to be impatient about." Bilbo sighed at that.

"And I suppose it's also a valid reason for all this." He said after a moment, motioning around the flat and peering at Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield, if this is dwarvish courting, I fear this hobbit will have to pass it up for a nice day in the garden and a bowl of hot stew." He tutted, wagging his finger at the man before flopping down so Bofur could start his work. Thorin frowned.

"You...do not like this?" He asked slowly and Bofur had to stifle a chortle. Thorin may have been King and former CEO but it didn't stop the man from being any less awkward in the way of courting. Bilbo shot the hat wearing man a look before his eyes traveled over to Thorin.

"It's excessive, don't you think?"

"It's far less than you deserve." Was the stone faced reply and Bilbo slumped in his chair in defeat, catching a waggle of eyebrows from Bofur and rolling his eyes. Dwarves. They were no less frustrating in this life than they had been before.

"Honestly, you dwarves. If I wake up to find the Crown Jewels at my doorstep, you can very well find yourself a new burglar. And I hear that crown is far too heavy." He grouched, but let Bofur do his work while Thorin sat nearby, idle fingers sliding over Bilbo's knuckles. After a while, the gesture made Bilbo relax.

"Have you seen him yet?" Thorin asked slowly and Bilbo yanked himself out of his thoughts to peer at the former King.

"No... that's today. In a few hours. If I've ever had a good reason to lose my lunch, this would be it." Thorin hissed sharply at that, fingers stuttering in their gentle slide over Bilbo's knuckles. The producer, to his credit, simply smiled, gently taking Thorin's hand in his own.

"But I'm glad to see you two at least. Now relax before you have that coronary." He muttered crossly, giving Thorin's fingers a squeeze.

As Bofur finished, Bilbo took another moment to survey himself in the mirror, trying to picture himself more as William Underhill and less as Bilbo Baggins. He thanked the two immensely and as was his custom, invited them to stay for some tea and biscuits. Thorin being Thorin and not particularly the tea or biscuit type, obliged anyway, settling beside the producer while they chatted about anything other than what Bilbo was going to face. He didn't want to mention it and Thorin obliged.

When they finally did have to leave, Thorin yanked the hobbit against him tightly, burying his nose in the shorter male's neck. "Be careful. Call me as soon as you know for sure." He breathed gently, pulling back enough to press a quick kiss to Bilbo's lips. Before the producer had time to register it, Thorin was gone. Bofur clapped a hand on the Bilbo's shoulder and shot him a grin before following after their leader. And Bilbo was once again left alone with his thoughts.

He didn't waste any time leaving. If he stayed in the flat any longer, he might go mad. So he arrived at the interview 20 minutes early, clearly causing a good impression on his promptness and his neatly pressed suit and expensive briefcase. He was then showed into what he could only assume to be Smaug's office and left alone to wait for the dragon. It felt a bit like waiting for his own execution.

In part, he was rather thankful that he had never actually met the man before. While they ran an interview with Smaug on the telly only a month or so ago, Bilbo had not had an active part in it. At this point, he barely remembered what the man looked like.

It seemed like forever, but after about 30 minutes of waiting, the door was flung open and there he was. Vincent Smaug. Bilbo had to swallow the bile at the back of his throat before hefting himself to his feet.

"Sir. It's an honor." He said at last and the other laughed deeply, moving from the light of the door to shake Bilbo's hand before gesturing at him easily.

"Ah, Mister Underhill. Please, sit." Bilbo complied and Smaug moved around his desk to sit behind it, giving the producer a good chance to examine the man. He was far taller than Bilbo, and probably even taller than Dwalin. He was also a bit younger than the producer had expected but still lingered somewhere on the cusp of his late 40s to early 50s with jet black, neatly brushed curls and a thick beard. It was those light hazel eyes that made Bilbo feel uncomfortable. There was something animal in them. And merciless.

"My recruiter seemed quite taken with you, Mister Underhill." The smooth words cut through Bilbo's thoughts like lightning and he shifted in his chair while Smaug smiled charmingly. "And you have impeccable credentials. I would imagine Beorn is kicking himself for losing a worker like you." A curt smile spread over Bilbo's lips. Just reign it in, Bilbo, there's a good chap.

"Thank you, sir. From someone like you, that's an incredible compliment." He said in that even, almost mechanical tone that he practiced for so long on and Smaug grinned his sharp-toothed grin. Bilbo felt his skin crawl.

"I must ask," Smaug continued smoothly, looking over Bilbo's resume before this animal like eyes traveled up to the producer's impassive face once more, "Why have you left my colleagues employ?" Clearing his throat, Bilbo straightened, his expression growing serious.

"I honor your work, sir. You've gone to incredible lengths to try to prevent these...terrorists from ever harming anyone again." He hissed and hated himself for the vileness of his words. "I want to work for someone who is actively working to help our country. Not bogging down politics with votes on the most recent cafeteria foods." Smaug laughed at that, the sound unsettling to Bilbo's nerves. But the producer held his ground.

"Well said, William. As much respect as I have for my colleague," He crooned and Bilbo could sense the lie in his very bones, "he hasn't done nearly enough to stop these murderers. But believe me, they will pay for their impudence."

"That is good to hear, sir." Bilbo answered smoothly, nodding firmly to back his words. "If there is any way I could help, I would be happy to do my part." Smaug studied the producer for a few grueling moments, those animal like eyes boring into Bilbo's own.

"Well, William. You shall have your wish." He said smoothly and Bilbo had to hold on to his surprise.

"Seriously, sir?" Smaug grinned toothily at him, running sharp nailed fingers through those immaculate curls.

"For someone with such a resume as yours and references who speak so highly of your work and devotion, I can think of no place better." And while Bilbo felt like he was going to vomit once more, he managed a smile of his own.

"Wow, sir. I can't thank you enough." He said at last, hauling himself to his feet to shake the dragon's hand. The man who had killed him so many times. The man who has killed Thorin before. The very man who was behind his mother's death. It was incredibly difficult to stifle the bile but Bilbo managed while Smaug shook his hand. When he finally let go, Bilbo's first thought was to drown his hand in as much hand sanitizer as humanly possible. And then possibly drown himself in ale or wine. He wasn't sure which but both sounded fantastic.

"See my secretary, she will give you instructions on what to do." Smaug was saying and it took Bilbo a lot of effort to pull back into the moment. "You will start promptly Monday morning." Another smile tugged Smaug's lips. Bilbo nodded firmly.

"Thank you, sir."

"And William?"

"Yes, sir?"

"We will make that scum pay for what they've done." Vincent Smaug hissed venomously from which Bilbo had to stifle a shudder. He nodded.

"For everything they've done." Bilbo affirmed before Smaug allowed him to leave with a smooth smile and a curt nod.

Smaug sat in silence long after Bilbo's footsteps faded down the hallway, those light hazel eyes watching the door intently, fingers of his hands steepled before his face. He said nothing for the longest time before letting out a faint chuckle, the noise echoing in the silence and vastness of his office. Interesting, he thought almost lazily.

Very interesting indeed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Woops, super late post. I had a ton of trouble with this chapter and making it at least comprehensive, so I'm sorry it took so long. Ohohoh, I think people were expecting something else. I own nothing of Tolkien's.**

* * *

If Bilbo was a giant bundle of nerves during his time away, Thorin was even worse off. The man could barely sleep and Fili, Kili and Balin had to practically fight him to eat something. But to Bilbo's credit, he kept checking in with them and that at least helped soothe Thorin's frayed nerves. It was hard to believe that he let their burglar go into the dragon's den...again, with no backup except an occasional visit from Bofur. Thorin cursed under his breath and checked his phone for the thousandth time that day.

"Uncle, I'm sure he's fine." Kili chirped at Thorin's side, jerking slightly as Thorin dug for his phone once more. Thorin felt Fili's hand land on his wrist.

"He's tougher than you give him credit for." His older nephew added, patting their uncle's hand while Kili nodded eagerly at Thorin's other side. The older man grimaced but finally let out a faint sigh, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"I hate that we can't be there..." He muttered into his beard, which had become unattended and a little bushy over the course of the past few days and his nephews frowned on either side of him.

"It'd be dangerous if we were." Fili pointed out.

"He's far safer with us here." Kili added before both leaned against Thorin in an attempt to be comforting. The older man sighed faintly before tugging the lads close. He knew they were right, but it still didn't stop the paranoia from welling up. Head leaning on Kili's and hand burying in Fili's hair, Thorin forced himself to relax.

"You're right of course." He muttered, watching Bofur poking around his kit and listening to Oin yell enthusiastically to Bilbo over the phone. It's been 3 days since Bilbo's announcement that he got his first interview. And from his second phone call that day, Thorin deduced that it went well. Even if Bilbo sounded like he was going to faint. But the former dwarf couldn't thank his hobbit enough and after some talk to calm each other down, he let the producer get some sleep.

They hadn't stayed at the Travelodge for very long and moved on as soon as they could, reuniting with the others to find another place to camp. Thorin missed having a bed. Those few days they had a roof over their heads had been blissful but short. One day soon, Thorin thought, they would have houses. His children would go to school. His friends would have jobs. Hold tightening on the lads, Thorin let his mind wander.

"What was next?" He breathed softly and Fili peered up at him.

"Next?"

"Yes. Last time. What was next?" Thorin repeated, brows furrowing as he tried to remember. It was Dwalin who answered in a growl next to them.

"Spiders."

"Wonderful." Idly running his fingers through Fili's short gold hair, Thorin tried to think. Would it be literal spiders, like the eagle? Or were they reincarnated into something else, like the goblins. Even thinking of the goblins made Thorin stiffen and tug the lads closer. He had almost lost them that moment. Almost lost all of his companions.

"If spiders are next than Thranduil is not far behind." The former King hissed and heard Kili whine something before relaxing his grip on his nephews. He was almost crushing them at this point. Fili frowned and dug out his phone, fingers quickly skating over the keys.

"Should we move?" He asked after a moment, Thorin grudgingly letting him straighten before shaking his head.

"No...not yet." The former King said slowly, ruffling Kili's hair before hefting himself up to stand and letting Kili collapse against his brother instead. "Behave." He commanded to the two before moving off to talk to Balin, Dwalin slinking after.

"Yer like a powder keg, Thorin. This isn't like you." The taller man muttered as they stopped beside Balin, Thorin shooting his old friend a look.

"I...it's a lot to worry about. How do we know that Smaug isn't aware of Bilbo already? How do we know that something won't happen?" Balin, overhearing this, quirked one gray eyebrow before chuckling faintly and patting their leader's shoulder soothingly.

"We don't." He said simply and Thorin stiffened but the older man continued. "We just have to trust in Master Baggins and his abilities. You're far too jumpy to be rational. Here." And with those words, Balin shoved a steaming mug of tea into Thorin's hands.

"I don't..."

"I know. But drink. It will calm you down. Besides, Smaug hasn't even interviewed Bilbo yet. Would be hard for him to be aware of anything." The older man reasoned and Thorin grumbled. Balin and Bilbo and their odd obsession with tea. But he drank, breathing in deeply and letting his eyes close for a moment. Balin was right, of course...he was making mountains out of molehills.

"Better?"

"Somewhat." He heard Dwalin guffaw next to him and let his eyes open to shoot his friend an unimpressed look. Dwalin didn't seem to notice and looked down at his brother instead.

"So spiders. Any thoughts?" He asked and Balin rubbed at his gray beard thoughtfully.

"Assassins maybe?" The older man offered, making Thorin frown and ignore it for the moment, taking another swig of tea. He was trying to drown out his worries in tea. Thorin Oakenshield and tea. The thought was somehow comical and Thorin snorted into his cup, making both Dwalin and Balin raise their eyebrows at him. He ignored the looks and finished the mug.

"Assassins." Dwalin grumbled next to him. "What is this, a video game? Droves of assassins roaming the English countryside." Thorin couldn't hold back another snort before returning the mug to Balin with a muttered thank you. Balin shrugged.

"Have any better ideas, brother? I'm all ears." He responded testily and Dwalin quieted, grumbling something into his short beard. Satisfied, Balin let his eyes roam the camp site. "At any rate," he continued "we shouldn't stay here long. It was a bad idea to reunite with the others to begin with." He said matter-of-factly and Thorin grunted.

"What's done is done."

"We can't afford to get careless, Thorin. And if know events are repeating then all the more reason for us to be especially paranoid." The older man pointed out easily and Thorin grunted in response once more. Balin was right, again. Despite his nerves, the former King had been perhaps a bit too overeager to reunite the group while they were on the run. And before Bilbo even had the job.

"I feel funny..." Came the soft words from behind them and all three swiveled around. It was Ori. The lad sat nearby, with his sketchbook spread over his lap, happily sketching away. But he had stopped, pencil grasped tightly between his fingers and frown creasing his features.

"Funny like...'haha, I thought of a joke' funny?" Came the question from Fili as he scooted closer.

"N...no. More like..." Ori trailed off slowly, frown deepening before he let out a tiny noise in the back of his throat and keeled forward. Fili yelped in surprise and Dori darted towards his brother.

"Don't touch him!" Thorin managed, pistol leaping from its holster under his jacket. Dori, not really feeling like complying, ignored the order and tried to roll Ori over. He didn't get far before letting out a grunt and collapsing, face first, into the dirt. Cursing quite loudly, Thorin dove behind his car as the camp erupted in movement. Kili had to practically drag Fili away from Ori's collapsed form and Thorin, from the angle where he sat, spotted the tiny dart sticking from the young man's neck. And as ridiculous as it had been, he realized Balin had been right.

But...they couldn't be DEAD, could they? Fear gripped Thorin again and he raised his pistol, trying to peer around the safety of the car. It also occurred to him that the attackers may be hiding practically anywhere. And Thorin, unlike the rest of the group, had not actually tangled with them previously. It was Bilbo who saved them before. But Bilbo was not there. And they couldn't level all responsibility for their well being on their poor burglar.

Just then, a tiny dart buried itself in the metal of the car, mere millimeters away from Thorin's hand and he yanked it back quickly, snapping out of his thoughts. He heard a loud thud nearby as Dwalin collapsed against his car, sliding into the dirt. Cursing loudly, Thorin strained his eyes into the darkening trees. It was impossible to make anything out and the darts were so small that you couldn't see them in the gathering night, even as they came whistling at you. Another thud, and he caught sight Bofur sliding against his kit, hat askew on his head.

That compelled Thorin to move. He had to do something. Ducking low against the ground, the former King rolled, raising his pistol and, squinting into the trees, managed to avoid another dart sent his way, firing. Even then, he could practically hear the bullet ripping through flesh. A voice let out a pain filled wail before someone's form came crashing from high up in the trees. But if these were indeed SPIDERS, then it wasn't over yet. There would be more.

Thorin tried to keep moving. Remaining a stationary target would make things far too easy. Those still standing seemed to have gotten the idea as well and he saw Fili quickly dive for his pistol. To this day, Thorin regretted allowing his nephews to be trained with guns. But Fili became incredibly skilled with dual wielding pistols. And Kili was a deadly killshot with his sniper rifle. And Thorin just knew that Dis would throttle the life out of him if she could.

"This isn't what I had in mind when I said 'take care of my children', Thorin!" He could hear her voice in his head, ice blue eyes narrowed daggers at him, even in his imagination.

"I had no choice." His imagination would reply to the image of his sister, stubbornly standing his ground even if he knew he was in the wrong.

"You always have a choice, brother. And you chose wrong." She'd snap in reply, hands resting on her hips as long waves of black hair spilled over her shoulders. "It was you who chose to instruct them in this manner of life. And it is you who now has to live with what my children have become."

"Me..." Thorin breathed aloud as he heard another wail from the trees, something else falling from the branches with a resounding crash. Fili's bullet had found its mark.

Thorin had to focus. He definitely kept choosing the wrong moments to slip into memories. Rolling behind one of the other cars, the former King tried to find another target.

"Lucky shots, lucky shots." Jeered voices from the darkness and Thorin, focusing intently, tried to pinpoint one of the sources. He couldn't quite tell how many there were, but it was at least 5 or 6. And they had the advantage of darkness and trees. Probably night vision goggles too. The former King snarled. He'd make them more than lucky shots.

Yet, even along that line of reasoning, the spiders in the trees were remarkably difficult to pin down. But Thorin was far from feeling like a trapped fly. Another shot and another wail from the trees with the now familiar resounding crash. Four more crashes and they were left with one very quiet assassin. The hardest to pin down.

But it was Thorin who finally spotted him as he tried to hop to another tree unnoticed. And Thorin who fired just as a little dart buried itself in his neck. He inhaled sharply just as there was a resounding crash from where he spotted the man. Then his eyes rolled and his breath stuttered. And Thorin knew no more.

"...ncle... Uncle! Wake up!"

At first, Thorin couldn't even tell what was going on or who this was. His first instinct was to swing a fist out but he could barely lift his arm and when he did, his hand latched onto short, wavy hair. His fingers relaxed immediately.

"...Fili...what happened?" He breathed groggily, trying to sit up. His limbs felt like led and he could barely move. Fili's hand landed on his chest, keeping him laying down for the moment.

"You got him." The older lad breathed in awe before sniffing slightly. "I've been trying to wake you lot up for the past two hours. Oin got knocked out so he couldn't help." He added in a mutter and Thorin managed to reach up and rub at his eyes.

"Are the others alright?"

"They're just coming to. It seemed to be some sort of knockout poison and paralytic, but it wears off over time. Just give it a little." Fili said in what he hoped was a calm voice, while peering back over his shoulder at someone.

"Your brother?"

"Kili's fine. Um... uncle... we may have uh..." Fili trailed off awkwardly and Thorin's hand weakly clasped around his wrist.

"What?"

"Well..."

"A fine mess you have made, Thorin Oakenshield." Came the voice from somewhere behind them and Thorin, even in his groggy, half reasoning state, could tell exactly who it was. A growl escaped him and he managed to lift his arm again to cover his face. Of course. It was only following the structure.

"You...of all people." He muttered under his nose and Fili chuckled weakly. There was no sound but suddenly the tall blonde man was right over him, looming over Thorin with an unimpressed look on his face. It took Thorin a mere second to recognize his uniform. With a ton of effort, and some help from Fili, Thorin sat up.

"I have half a mind to arrest you right here, Oakenshield." The man breathed snippily, studying Thorin's face with a currently unreadable expression. Thorin growled again.

"Why haven't you?" He breathed at last, trying to sound at least civil as he remembered their conversation with Gandalf and his previous apology to Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. The blonde, in his turn, remained studying Thorin intently, before his eyes moved to Fili and then the rest of the group. He sniffed.

"I should have. But it appears it's not only you who has had some time to think and reason things over." Cold blue eyes landed on Thorin's face once more. There was no hint of a smile but there was also no signs of previously existing animosity. Thranduil's face was calm and collected.

"And the circumstances have changed, it appears." At Thorin's confused expression, the blonde let out a soft sigh. "Gandalf has informed me." He added evenly and Thorin mentally cursed the meddlesome wizard for meddling. Thranduil, seeming to catch Thorin's train of thought, scowled slightly. "This information vital for us to know, Thorin. Especially if you expect any sort of progress." He said sternly, straightening and allowing his hands to clasp behind his back. "And as much as duty says that I should arrest you and drag you before court, it appears the fates have a different design."

Thorin, in his part, looked utterly flabbergasted. "You're...letting us go?" He breathed hoarsely.

"Yes. You are free. Do not squander this chance. Next time, I may very well have to carry out my duty." Came the testy reply from the blonde before slowly, with Fili's help, Thorin managed to haul himself to his feet. Thranduil, he found, was still taller than him, but only by a few centimeters, with his hair much shorter then he used to wear it, swept neatly behind pointed ears. Still an elf.

Leaning against his nephew for support, and feeling very much like an old man, Thorin held his head high. "It's my hope," he said at last "that there won't be a next time." He straightened, eyes flashing proudly. "For next time we meet, we will be free men. Not those buried under a mountain of someone else's lies."

Thranduil, in his turn, studied Thorin once more, looking intent upon something before he nodded slowly. He said nothing more, allowing the wordless apology to go unsaid before turning to his squad car. Inside, Thorin could make out a few sitting shapes, handcuffed together. There were far less than he expected and realization hit that those sitting were the only ones who remained alive.

"Who is now the spider...and who is now the fly." The former King breathed under his nose as Thranduil pulled the car off, leaving them to recover.

After making sure that Thorin was alright and able to stand by himself, Fili scampered off to check on Ori who was just now coming around. It took some time for everyone to recover, and Thorin, while still stunned at getting his freedom handed to him on a silver platter, decided that more caution should be in order. He split the group up, giving everyone specific instructions what to do and where to go before they dispersed. Fili, having all his wits and motor skills about him, was made to drive while Bofur and Kili sat in the back. And again they ran.

The next day provided them with some much needed good news. Bilbo phoned up quite early, announcing that he got his second interview. And Thorin, in his joy and simultaneous panic, decided to go with Bofur to see their hobbit. They stayed longer than he had expected and Thorin found himself not wanting to leave. It had occurred to him just how close to death and incarceration they had been and all he wanted to do now was hold Bilbo close and not leave.

He had pulled Bilbo into a kiss and when they finally did leave, the door clicking shut behind them, Bofur shot their leader a look.

"You didn't tell him about what happened." The hat wearing man said slowly, and Thorin frowned underneath his own prosthetics.

"He has enough to worry about. And since nothing came of this, better it be left unsaid." The former King reasoned and Bofur shrugged, flicking at the little fang earring dangling from his ear.

"Make one hell of a story." The former toy maker snickered and Thorin smiled despite himself.

"Eventually, yes. Right now, it's just stress." To that, Bofur grinned cheekily, clearing his throat as he packed his kit neatly in the back of the car before sliding in the passenger seat, cheeky grin still intact.

"I think you two just need some stress release." He said matter-of-factly and as Thorin shot him a slightly confused look, the hat wearing man grinning and waggling his eyebrows in response.

"Wh...oh. Oh." Thorin trailed off and Bofur snickered.

"Come on, boss, it'll do you both some good. You're like a powder keg during a fireworks display and Bilbo looks close to needing to throw up every few hours." The slightly shorter male said easily with a lazy shrug. Thorin cleared his throat gruffly in reply, pulling the car onto the road. Now even his friends were suggesting things. Bofur grinned.

"It's just a thought." He said easily, before distracting Thorin with other small talk to keep the man from actually getting flustered. Thorin really was awkward with these things.

And really, for the moment, Thorin had other worries. That night they would find out if Bilbo was successful or not. The former King prayed it would be good news.

He was so tired of running.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Apologies for taking so long with recent chapters. Even though I know what I want to happen, it's been difficult getting the words right. Enjoy some sappy sap. I own nothing of Tolkien's.**

* * *

Bilbo was still stunned. He barely remembered speaking to the secretary on the way out of the building, acquiring various paper work and information before walking as straight as he could, out of the building and to his car. Driving back to his flat was all a blur and only when he went inside and locked the door, did Bilbo allow realization to hit.

He had done it. He had gotten the job. "Good gracious..." Bilbo breathed to the empty flat before slowly sliding down the door to the ground. He had done it! A loud laughter erupted from the producer and he punched the floor beneath him. He really did it! Wrinkling his nose under the prosthetics for a moment, Bilbo beamed bright. He had to phone the others!

Struggling back to his feet, the producer didn't even bother to take off his wig or prosthetics, fumbling for his phone. He was shaking from contained excitement and nerves before he took a moment to breathe. He had to calm down. Setting the phone down for a few minutes, Bilbo teetered off to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine. Then another. Then another. And finally one more. Only then did he feel calmer (if a bit tipsy) and waddled back to where he left his phone. The phone barely rang once before Thorin was on the other line.

"I did it!" Bilbo giggled a little drunkenly before Thorin could even ask. "I got the job! I start Monday!" Instead of just hearing Thorin's excited reaction, there was an overwhelming boom of approval over the other line. Thorin must have put him on speaker.

"Bless you, Bilbo!" He heard a bright laugh from Bofur while Fili and Kili babbled excitedly about how they told uncle so. Bilbo beamed wide, having to sit down as he was shaking.

"Did... did Smaug seem aware?" Came the slow question from Thorin and Bilbo frowned, rubbing a hand through his curls as he tried to remember.

"Of me, you mean? Not that I could tell. Just surprised that Beorn lost such a dedicated and skilled worker." The producer snickered softly. "Skilled at faking maybe." He added and rolled in laughter. He could feel Thorin's frown on the other line.

"Are you...well?"

"Me? Oh, I'm lovely. Just a little tipsy, woop." He simultaneously snickered and almost fell off his stool.

"You're...drunk?"

"Nonono, just tipsy. Got nervous, you know. Needed something. And no one's around to hug so this is the second best thing." He heard a laugh from Bofur in the background.

"Bilbo..." Bilbo snickered at the concern in Thorin's voice.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I promise. I need to sleep this day off."

"Hmmm."

"I'm serious, it's fine." There was a pause on the other line before he heard Thorin sigh and click a button, taking Bilbo off speaker.

"Think you can remember to meet me tomorrow?" Came the question and Bilbo couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I'm BUZZED, Thorin. Not blackout drunk. But if it'll make you feel better, I shall write a note. In big, bold letters, preferably on my forehead, yes?" He heard Thorin tut on the other line.

"I see alcohol doesn't affect that impudence of yours, halfling." Came the cool reply, dripping with its own mighty air. Bilbo scoffed.

"Only makes it better, dwarf." He chuckled before they agreed on a time and place of meeting.

I love you, Bilbo almost said. But didn't. Even in his slightly buzzed state, the producer could think of a better time and place to say it. Biding Thorin, and the others a fond good night, Bilbo took a moment to call the rest of the little splinter groups, relaying the good news.

Gloin boomed loudly in approval. Dori piled him with praise. And Balin, being Balin and one of Bilbo's oldest friend merely laughed good naturedly.

"You sound surprised at your own success, Bilbo. I would have been more surprised if you HADN'T." The older man said simply making Bilbo chuckle sheepishly. "We're here if you need us, laddie. Don't be a stranger." Thanking Balin heartily, Bilbo hung up and slumped forward against the kitchen counter. He had done it.

So overwhelming was Bilbo's relief, that he almost laughed and almost cried but instead inhaled deep, letting his breath out after a few moments and, swigging down the last of his wine, stumbled off to remove his prosthetics. It didn't take long and after quickly undressing, Bilbo was almost instantly asleep. He'd worry about everything else tomorrow.

But when tomorrow came, Bilbo barely dragged himself out of bed. He wasn't hung over but felt content and lazy and when he finally got ready to meet Thorin, it had been 2 hours later. But honestly, they couldn't expect him to be so Johnny on the spot all the time. And his inner hobbit demanded a hearty breakfast and some reading in bed before leaving. Bilbo was more than happy to oblige.

Despite all his laziness that morning, Bilbo was still early. It was a lovely, sunny, fall day and he had stopped at the local coffee shop before wandering around Hyde Park until he found the little lake and a nice bench overlooking it. He even had the presence of mind to get some breadcrumbs, idly leaving the cups of coffee on the bench as he moved closer to the water, tossing them to array of ducks swimming it surface.

He hadn't bothered with prosthetics that day. He wasn't going to work and it seemed silly to bother Bofur with it. Instead, Bilbo tugged a hat over his curls and pulled on a pair of glasses before running out the door. His neighbors must think the weirdest people lived in his flat. Little did they know it was just him, Bilbo Baggins, producer from Brighton. Only with 2 or 3 different faces.

"I got you coffee." He said aloud as someone stopped beside him, a voice chuckling on his right. Bilbo didn't even bother to look over.

"That's very considerate of you." Was the deep reply from Thorin as Bilbo finished feeding the ducks and tossed the bag in a nearby bin, dusting off his hands.

"I strive to be considerate." He said easily before making his way back to the bench where he left their coffee, picking the cups up so that he and Thorin could sit. The former King accepted the cup gladly, taking a long sip.

"Balin made me drink tea." The older man commented, making Bilbo laugh outright.

"How dreadful of him. Shall I scold him for you?"

"I'd like to think I am old enough to do the scolding."

"Only sometimes, majesty."

"Hmmm."

Bilbo chuckled gently, sitting in comfortable silence before peering at Thorin. The man wore another face, black hair hidden under a wavy blonde wig. It was the strangest sensation, seeing the man he cared so much for assuming different faces and identities just to get by. But then, Bilbo had started doing the same thing.

"Did you want to talk about something?" He asked finally and Thorin shifted beside him, frowning slightly through his prosthetics.

"Yes, in a manner. What... hmm...what was he like? In person I mean?" Thorin asked slowly and Bilbo didn't need Thorin to name who he was talking about, taking a moment to consider and toying with the lid of his coffee cup nervously.

"I'd say he's like a dragon, but I suppose that doesn't explain much." Bilbo considered, taking a long swig of coffee and suddenly feeling eerily cold. What was Smaug like. He made Bilbo's skin crawl, that's what he was like. He felt the need to drown himself in hand sanitizer and wash away his worries in wine. The producer swallowed and chuckled sheepishly.

"He makes my skin crawl." He admitted at last, thumbing at the lid of his cup. "It's something that's mmm...very hard to explain really. There's just something incredibly oily and disingenuous about him. Like it's all an act and he's taking everyone for saps." Thorin considered.

"I wish we could be there."

Bilbo chuckled. "Balin had informed me that I'm never alone in this just last night. Really, you are worrying over nothing."

"Making mountains out of molehills." Thorin commented into his cup and Bilbo beamed in reply.

"Quite so."

"That's my job." The older man reminded Bilbo promptly before throwing his arm around him and pulling him close. Bilbo complied without much protest, head leaning against Thorin's sturdy shoulder while his free hand snaked up to twine their fingers together.

"You are far too fussy for a dwarf king. More like my mum really. Next thing I know you'll be worrying whether I'm eating my veggies and getting to school on time." The producer snickered warmly and felt a rumble in Thorin's chest as the older man laughed.

Bilbo grew quiet again, feeling Thorin's thumb gently running over his knuckles. "I've been meaning to ask you." He braved at last after some time of sitting in silence. The rumble of a grunt affirmed Thorin was listening and Bilbo steamrolled on. "How did this all actually start?"

"The situation, you mean?" Came the slow question and Bilbo nodded, peering up at Thorin's face. The former King looked suddenly a bit pained.

"I had a brother." He said finally, Bilbo starting in surprise and straightening a bit to see Thorin's expression. It was still drawn in pain.

"Had..?" Bilbo breathed gently and Thorin nodded, forcing out a smile.

"He was the middle child. Always causing trouble, you know. My father had work really hard to reign him in. But Frerin was fearless." There was a moments pause. "Not long after our father passed, Frerin disappeared. At first, we didn't think anything of it. He was always known to up and go to parts unknown, usually calling up a day later to say he was somewhere in the Scottish highlands." Swallowing, Thorin licked his lips. "This...felt different. We did not hear from him for 2 weeks and not long after, I got a note. All it said was 'you're next.'"

A long silence passed between them, Bilbo carefully taking Thorin's hand in both his own. Even now, he could feel the faint tremble of the other man's fingers.

"And your brother..?"

"We still don't know what happened to him. He is dead, that I know. But the police never found his body. I have a feeling they never really looked. And it was after that, that everything started falling apart. It doesn't take a detective to figure out why." Thorin said slowly. Bilbo swallowed.

"Th..."

A finger landed on his lips to stop the words before they started. "Shh... don't say that name. Not here." He breathed hoarsely before finding himself getting pulled into the hobbit's arms instead.

"We'll fix this." Bilbo promised as Thorin slowly relaxed against him. "We'll fix it and find everything out. I promise." He heard a faint rumble of a laugh against him before Thorin slowly sat up once more, pulling out of Bilbo's grasp, smiling weakly.

"We're sickening."

"Extremely." Bilbo affirmed with a nose wrinkle before chuckling and giving Thorin's his most reassuring smile. "We'll get him." He said at last with determination before Thorin pressed a faint kiss to his lips, hauling himself to his feet once more. Bilbo thought he was about to leave but the former dwarf pulled him along and they walked the length of the lake, coffee forgotten and cold in their hands as they talked. And really, they hadn't gotten to talk in, well, lifetimes.

Bilbo finally told Thorin what happened after the Battle of Five Armies. Admitted to the former dwarf about his ring and watched the man's eyes widen in surprise at the mention of Sauron.

"Your little ring...was HIS One ring?"

"Can you imagine? I was just as shocked to find out." Bilbo paused, fingering his chin and throwing his half finished coffee into a bin as they passed. "My Frodo took it to the very mountain of fire. Said he lost it there." He added with a chuckle. "It's strange; the weapon of the enemy helped us far more than I would ever think."

"It really did help...but the One ring? How did you not succumb to its power?" Thorin asked incredulously and Bilbo chuckled.

"Gandalf had said that hobbits are made of sterner stuff. I just...rarely used it." The former hobbit shrugged and Thorin's eyes landed on the shorter male, still looking in awe.

"You make it seem so trivial." He said slowly and when Bilbo shot him a questioning look, Thorin smiled vaguely. "It certainly does appear that hobbits are made to endure such things." He added after a moment and it dawned on Bilbo. He frowned.

"T...No. Don't think about that. I already told you. Just..." Thorin shook his head, breaking him off.

"Bilbo, the dragon sickness had always been a fear in the back of my mind. And the fact that it consumed my better judgment is still something that I am afraid of today. It will take some time before I can forgive myself. But I am glad that you have at least forgiven me. And so have the others." Thorin smiled warmly before deciding to divert the topic entirely. "You keep mentioning this 'Frodo', who was he? Your son?"

"S...oh no, no. He was my nephew. Poor lad, his parents passed when he was wee little so I took him in."

"You never married?" Came the next question that made Bilbo sputter with an incredibly awkward laugh.

"No, no I didn't. Just, couldn't find anyone else proper." He said after a moment, smiling a bit awkwardly and Thorin chuckled in response, taking Bilbo's hand in his own as they walked. And still, Bilbo couldn't say it. It had felt like the right moment, but the words stuck in his throat. So they walked, the topic diverting to various other things before Thorin finally let him go, pressing their lips together and bidding his hobbit a fine day.

And Bilbo did have a fine day. He supposed. A bit lonely but fine. He filled out paperwork and got mentally prepared. But really, he was early with that too. It was only Thursday after all. And it didn't take that long so Bilbo moved on to working on his book.

It was something that he kept doing. Every life he lived, the hobbit always started a book. He liked keeping record of things passed and things present to help his mind sort out events, dates and people. And he was overall, rather pleased with his writing skills. Bilbo always fancied that he could see a slow improvement of skill, spanning all his lives and incarnations. So what better way to improve than to keep writing.

He wrote about the group. About each member and how they've changed. How Bofur's smile somehow got sadder and jollier at the same time. How the lads had grown wilder and yet more tame. How Oin had gotten louder yet more quiet. They were all walking contradictions. Life had shaped them in such a way they needed to be more and yet less of themselves than they were before. It was sad yet beautifully poetic.

If this was an actual novel, Bilbo considered, he had a feeling that people would like them as characters. After all, each man had a rich story behind them. Filled with happiness and heartbreak, loss and regret. Bilbo always wished that there would be more happiness and less heartbreak, loss and regret. There was only so much negativity a person could take before breaking.

This was all incredibly depressing however, and after writing for a while Bilbo pushed his book and pen aside, rubbing at his eyes. Instead, he thought of Thorin. He would tell the man one day. Tell him that he loved him. It was cheesy to think about and Bilbo had to laugh at his own silliness, getting off his stool to get changed. He'd read a bit before bed and then try to think of what to do tomorrow. Maybe go out somewhere. Call the others again.

So preoccupied was Bilbo that he barely heard the knock on his door. Frowning and setting his book aside, the former hobbit shuffled off to answer and was almost swept off his feet by Thorin as soon as the door opened. Thorin! Without his prosthetics?!

Bilbo spluttered as the former King stepped inside, shutting the door behind them. "Th...Thorin! What the devil are you doing here?!" The hobbit protested as the older man held him close.

"I had to..."

"B...but your prosthetics! Are you mad?! They'll catch you!" Bilbo objected as Thorin slowly let him slide down against his form to the floor.

"Bilbo. Please." He said firmly and Bilbo quieted with a frown.

"You're insane." He laughed weakly before pulling Thorin down into a kiss.

Confounded stubbornness of dwarves.

* * *

**A/N- Expect rating change because of next chapter *eyebrow waggles***


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- WARNING- This is nearly 3,000 words of pure shmoopy, sass laddened porn. If this sort of thing is not your bag, feel free to skip this chapter. I can feel professor Tolkien rolling in his grave. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I...should kick you...ah! out..." Bilbo grumbled as Thorin hauled him up to sit on the kitchen counter. The former dwarf chuckled huskily, pressing soft kisses to Bilbo's cheeks.

"You should." He agreed and let his hands slide over his partner's clothed back, lightly tugging at the hem of the other man's shirt. The producer flicked his ear.

"Don't tempt your fate, majesty. Showing up here, without your prosthetics and those wandering hands. What sort of reckless...hmmmnnn..." He trailed off into indecipherable muttering, hands kneading into Thorin's hair. "Confounded dwarf." Bilbo grumbled at last, making the older man laugh despite himself before the producer pulled him up to press their lips together.

Thorin didn't wait as his tongue greedily slipped over Bilbo's lips, the hobbit parting them without protest. He wanted to taste all of him; every bit of his hobbit in this new body that he had wished to plunder since they met. The kiss deepened, a messy tangle of tongues and crushing of lips together, discarding any sense of decorum for raw passion. His hobbit. No one else's. HIS. The thought burned in Thorin, yanking Bilbo close against his chest before they had to separate for air.

"Gracious..." Bilbo crooned, licking his swollen lips with a cheeky smile. "Eager."

"The waiting of life times." The dwarf breathed gruffly, feeling Bilbo's fingers bury in his hair. He looked so beautiful right then; dark curls messily falling around his face, lips red and slightly bruised from the kiss that Thorin growled possessively, leaning up to start trailing his lips over the shorter male's jaw line. He trailed them up, kissing, licking and nibbling around Bilbo's ear and finding it strangely human in shape.

"Precious thing..." He cooed under his breath against Bilbo's ear, leaving teeth marks in the skin behind it, "darling creature." He wanted to mark that unmarred flesh, claim it completely for himself. Bilbo shivered against him, letting out a soft noise as Thorin's lips continued their attentive slide and nibble down his neck before the hobbit let his hips slide forward. The motion didn't go unnoticed as the taller man's fingers hooked on the waistband of his lover's pants, tugging gently.

"Wait."

Pausing, Thorin frowned slightly, peering up at Bilbo and finding a sheepish grin spreading over the hobbit's lips. "Not here at least." He muttered, indicating the kitchen and Thorin obliged without a second thought, scooping the other off the counter with ease, hands cupping against the smaller man's rear and kneading the skin through his trousers. Bilbo let out a satisfied groan, wriggling in Thorin's arms and pressing his face into the crook of Thorin's neck, giving the skin a playful nip. Thorin grunted appreciatively at that and Bilbo, emboldened, let his lips roam over the dwarf's exposed neck, kisses and nibbles shaky from the constantly massaging hands.

Thorin wasn't even sure how he managed to find his way to the bedroom, having to break apart from the beautiful man in his arms to set him down on the bed, following close after, both hands pinning against Bilbo's hips as their lips locked together once more. It was hungrier and needier, punctuation by Bilbo's tiny whines as one of Thorin's hands slipped around him once more, continuing to massage at the clothed flesh. Crafty fingers skirted the hemline of the hobbit's pants before delving beneath the fabric. Bilbo let out a tiny surprised gasp into the kiss, writhing against the touch as Thorin's fingers fervently worked the skin.

His hobbit. His treasure. Pinned beneath him, letting out the sweetest little sounds that made Thorin's cock twitch in the confines of fabric as he leaned down, grinding down against the other male, fingers still kneading at his rear.

"Mnnn...tease..." Bilbo gasped breathily before he finally managed to regain himself enough to stubbornly yank at Thorin's shirt. Thorin complied with a gruff chuckle, tossing the offending clothing aside and letting out a soft groan as Bilbo's fingers immediately met his chest.

"You hairy dwarf." The hobbit chuckled before it turned into a needy groan as Thorin ground into him once more.

"Impudent halfling." He growled back, his own breath hitching in his throat before impatient fingers yanked off the producer's own shirt, tossing it carelessly aside. They'd clean up later. This was too good. The skin beneath was just as soft, dusted with dark patches of hair but not nearly as much as Thorin. He loved the contrast. His hobbit; even now, so smooth and silky to the touch, fine line of muscle hidden underneath a slightly pudgy belly. Hand tracing over Bilbo's chest and down his stomach, nails of his fingers barely raking the skin Thorin stopped at the other male's crotch. Lips twisting slightly into a faint smile, he pressed a tender kiss to Bilbo's lips just as his hand began to massage the hobbit's cock through his pants. Bilbo, in his turn, let out a rather loud and started gasp into the kiss before it descended into a low and needy whine, writhing against the touch.

"Un...mmmn...unfair..." He breathed as he broke away from Thorin, biting the dwarf's bottom lip for good measure. Thorin replied with an easy smile, continuing in this vain, keeping the motion steady and slow as Bilbo wriggled beneath him, the hobbit's fingers digging into the skin of Thorin's chest. Moving, the former King hooked his free hand beneath the other, dragging him up slightly so their hips slotted neatly together while still clothed. Bilbo groaned louder this time, unashamed of the noise, legs shakily wrapping around Thorin's waist and jabbing him with his heel when the slow pace of his rubbing did nothing to speed up.

Thorin couldn't help a faint laugh. "If you wish." He breathed gently in response to the wordless demand, deft fingers hooking on the waist line of Bilbo's pants to finally tug them down. The producer shifted around, having to ungracefully swing his legs back from Thorin so he could be fully disrobed before not wasting a moment and impatiently tugging at his partner's own trousers. It took a lot of reshuffling and some messy slinging of limbs before Thorin managed to tug off his own pants, Bilbo letting out a satisfied noise.

"You're far too pleased." The former King chuckled as Bilbo settled his hips back against Thorin's.

"You started it." He huffed in reply, grinding his bum down against Thorin's erection and earning a throaty groan in reply.

"Cheeky burglar..." Thorin breathed gruffly as Bilbo beamed back, continuing the grinding motion before Thorin's hands hooked on his hips, keeping the producer still. He took a moment to smooth his fingers out over Bilbo's hip bones and the sinfully silky skin stretching to forever. His burglar. Lips tugging into a smile, Thorin bend closer, starting to press kisses to Bilbo's chest before letting them trail slowly down, adding teeth and tongue as he went lower and lower. The hobbit shuddered at the attention, hands burying tightly in Thorin's hair and tugging on the strands. Thorin paid it no attention for the moment, letting his lips explore as they traveled lower, following the faint speckling of hair under the hobbit's belly button before pausing a moment, smiling playfully. Bilbo groaned breathily and nudged Thorin with his heel again.

All this teasing was making his own erection throb painfully, lying currently unattended against his stomach. But Thorin was painstakingly slow this time, hands sliding over Bilbo's hips and to his inner thighs, enjoying every bit of skin they found. Bilbo was having none of that. He whined faintly, nudging Thorin with his heel again and when the former King laughed gruffly, he received a hair tug for his troubles.

"Pushy."

"Mnnn...slow."

"I can go even slower." Thorin retorted and laughed as Bilbo jabbed him in the ribs with his heel. Deciding to finally take the not so subtle hint, Thorin's roaming hands slid over the insides of his lover's thighs before one hand found the pulsing shaft between his legs, fingers wrapping around it lightly. The hobbit hissed, and Thorin, pleased, let the grip tighten slightly before gradually sliding his fingers up and down his lover's shaft. It started slow, as with everything, but the very contact made Bilbo moan and squirm at Thorin's fingers as they began a steady, pumping rhythm.

"Precious thing..." The former King breathed possessively, as he worked to increase the pace, Bilbo arching off the bed, "my hobbit." Bilbo in turn, let out a stuttering moan in response, breath hitching and uneven as Thorin worked him into a furious tempo, leaning over his smaller lover now to press their lips together. The kiss was returned, even if shaking and uneven, tiny noises breaking through their lips as Thorin's tongue sloppily found its way inside.

The first time they had ever made love, it was fast and messy, in fear of getting caught and all noises stifled and small. Thorin's hair had fallen over his shoulders in waves of black, framing around Bilbo's face to contrast against the hobbit's still fairly pale skin. He was beautiful then, Thorin reasoned as the now human Bilbo continued to squirm and writhe beneath his touch, he is beautiful now. That same burning spirit with the same heart of gold wrapped all in a new body that Thorin was now thoroughly enjoying.

They didn't have to be quiet now. But Thorin found, that to his surprise, his hobbit wasn't especially loud. Even with his fingers deftly sliding over his lover's painfully pulsing shaft and thumbing its head, Bilbo barely made any noise beyond low moans and whines, his whole body shaking now before Thorin suddenly pulled his hand away, leaving Bilbo gasping and breathless.

"Th...nnn..."

"Easy." Thorin breathed, quickly bending to the side to ferret around his pant pockets for a quick moment. He had come nothing if not prepared and even if he knew that he himself was clean and guessed full well that Bilbo was as well, safety was always important. Pulling the tiny bottle of lube and condom back on the bed, Thorin set them aside for the time being, hands sliding underneath Bilbo's rear, lifting him slightly. Again, Thorin grabbed for the bottle of lube and, squirted a bit onto his fingers. Bilbo, to his credit, shifted his hips, spreading them wider apart.

Thorin paused. "If something hurts..." He breathed and Bilbo groaned his assent, a slight note of impatience sliding in once more. Thorin didn't wait as he raised Bilbo up a little, slick finger finally probing its way inside. The hobbit let out a shaky breath, trying to keep himself elevated with the help of Thorin's other hand while the older man paused for a moment, letting his lover settle into the sensation. Slowly, the finger swirled, pushing its way deeper inside and probing before one finger became two and the probing became more of a scissoring motion. Then two fingers became three, slowly delving deeper inside until Bilbo was a shaking, panting mess before he managed to jab Thorin with his heel once more.

Licking his lips, Thorin obliged, ripping the condom open with his teeth and pulling both hands free to quickly slide it on. As his hands moved back and as he bent closer, both of Bilbo's arms wrapped around his neck and he nudged Thorin to sit up, pulling his quivering lover up with him. Much to Thorin's surprise and arousing delight, the hobbit decided to take matters a bit in his own hands and as they both sat up, he shifted his legs a bit more comfortably before straightening and angling himself properly, arching his back in such a way that his rear was just rubbing against Thorin's painfully pulsing manhood. Thorin's breath hitched and Bilbo, liking this reaction, did it again, moving slower and pushing back harder, again and again until Thorin grabbed his hips with an impatient hiss.

Bilbo smiled shakily. "Misery loves company." He cooed before finally moving to angle himself just right, one hand finding Thorin's cock to better guide it. He hovered right above it, moving slowly down until just the tip pressed to his entrance. It made Bilbo gasp and Thorin moan quite loudly before the hobbit finally slid himself all the way down Thorin's shaft. It was like fireworks exploded behind Thorin's eyes. He growled shakily and Bilbo, smiling coyly, slowly slid himself up once more before shoving all the way down, lips parted in a silent groan.

"I love...when you take control like that." Thorin breathed hoarsely and Bilbo's coy smile widened shakily.

"Who else is gonna?" He breathed, slow rhythm starting as he slid himself up then down once more, breath now hitching. His hobbit was now riding him. Thorin had never felt so unbelievably turned on before and, hands latching onto Bilbo's hips, he thrust himself upwards as Bilbo moved down. Slowly, they develop a joint rhythm, Thorin's upwards thrusts almost perfectly in synch to Bilbo's downward grind.

Bilbo's breath was hitching, his whole body shaking as his rhythm began to lose itself, speeding up then slowing down. He tried to press a kiss to Thorin's lips but missed, sloppily landing somewhere on the side of the dwarf's mouth and shakily trailing his lips in tiny kisses. Thorin caught the kisses between his own panted breathing, feeling the hobbit's hands grip tightly at his shoulders, nails biting into the skin.

Already close to his high, it didn't take Bilbo long to reach his climax before he abruptly tore out of the kiss and with a raspy, barely audible cry, finally released between them, leaving a sticky mess against his own and Thorin's stomachs. Thorin wasn't far to follow. So wonderful was the sight of the hobbit, his hobbit; panting and flushed from exerted effort, slumping against Thorin as he continued to try and move in rhythm after his own release did wonders to send Thorin tumbling over the edge of his own ecstasy. It was too good.

They sat there, panting and breathless, Bilbo letting out shaky chuckles and pressing faint kisses where his nails had dug into Thorin's shoulder before finally hefting himself off. Thorin pulled out with a faint squelch and a little laugh and grimace from Bilbo, appearing pleased that the former dwarf had the foresight to bring protection despite his own mess.

They cleaned up before Bilbo collapsed in bed once more, groaning but looking incredibly pleased with himself, hair framing delicate features like a dark, curly halo. Thorin couldn't help but smile, leaning down to press their lips together.

"You look far too satisfied with yourself."

"Well, I could look UNsatisfied. But that would just be a lie." Came the chuckled out reply as the former hobbit tugged Thorin down, tangling their limbs together lazily and burying his nose against the older man's chest hair.

"Disgusting." He muttered.

"Completely." Thorin agreed, calloused fingers carefully threading through dark brown curls before they both burst into simultaneous laughter. It was so ridiculous. They were themselves but not, snapped back into reality after long moments of ecstasy to marvel in their situation. If he was feeling any sappier, Thorin would have nuzzled the other's curls in a heartbeat. Instead, he was content to twirl said curls around his fingers.

"I love you."

Bilbo snapped out of his thoughts with a start. He hadn't expected Thorin to say it. The producer had been driving himself mad with how and when to say those precious words and here they were. Spoken aloud by Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, former King under the mountain and former CEO of Oakenshield Industries. For a moment, words failed Bilbo completely.

"I...love you too." He breathed at last, voice thin and nervous before letting out a sudden laugh. Thorin quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Here I was! Ringing my hands and driving myself up the wall on when to say and how to say it and here YOU are. Blurting it out after getting ridden into the mattress! Good gracious!" He couldn't help the laughter now. It rolled merrily out and Bilbo did nothing to fight it down before grabbing Thorin's face and pressing their lips together.

"You ridiculous, soppy dwarf. Oh how I love you." He chuckled before burying his face in Thorin's chest once more, shoulders still shaking. Thorin, in turn, looking a bit aghast by this reaction but his lips finally drew into a faint smile before he sighed, a bit theatrically, rolling his eyes.

"Insolent halfling. I could have your head for this." He growled out and heard Bilbo giggle against his chest.

"You already have, mere minutes ago. Or have you forgotten already?" Was the teasing laugh and Thorin, blinking at the dirty joke, boomed out a laugh of his own.

"My dear hobbit. What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn, probably." Bilbo retorted, pulling closer to Thorin and suddenly looking very cross as he peered up at that handsome face mere centimeters away. "I do suppose you'll need to stay then. I can't go kicking you out after such a shag and declaration of love." He grumbled before beaming wide as Thorin pinched him for his insolence.

"Yes, yes. To compensate, I shall have to make us breakfast." The producer yawned and felt the rumble of his lover's chest as he laughed.

"I suppose that means I really have to stay."

"Mmmmm." A long silence followed.

"Good night, Bilbo." Thorin breathed to the dark room.

"G'night..." Was the sleepily muttered reply. Thorin pulled Bilbo close, wrapping his arms securely around the smaller man.

This was worth the trip.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- I just can't seem to update this as regularly as I'd like. It seems all the ideas are there but the words keep coming out stupid. I'm sorry for the wait and hope you guys like it. And including tid bits of Dis and Frerin is really fun. I wish I could write more for them. I own nothing of Tolkien's. **

* * *

Thorin didn't just stay for the night. Bilbo was pleased to find out that the older man had decided to stay for the rest of the day as well. And the hobbit happily made good on his promise to make breakfast. He was almost done when Thorin decided to lumber out of the bathroom, rubbing tiredly at his hair but looking far more content than he had in days. Or probably years. The thought made Bilbo feel a bit sad but he smiled brightly as Thorin shuffled rather ungracefully into the kitchen, flopping down on a stool next to the stove and bumped affectionately against Bilbo's side as the producer finished making eggs.

Bilbo beamed. "Well, good morning to you too, Master Oakenshield. So good of you to finally join me." Thorin merely grunted tiredly in response and offered Bilbo a smile as he slid a mug of coffee into the former King's hands.

"Well, don't we feel ever so domestic?" The producer chuckled as he set a plate in front of Thorin and settled opposite the other. They really were disgustingly homely. One would have thought everything was solved already. To Bilbo's infinite disappointment, it was not. But they took their time with breakfast, Thorin steadily waking up as he ate and sipped his coffee, eating in comfortable silence. But the silence allowed Bilbo to think and ponder. He still had so many questions, and wondered if Thorin would be pliable enough to actually answer any of them. After a few moments and a large swig of tea, Bilbo decided to brave it.

"What were they like?" He asked at last and Thorin peered up from his mug to quirk an eyebrow at the producer.

"Who?"

"Your siblings. You've never mentioned them hmm...previously. So...forgive me for being curious." Bilbo rambled out, looking apologetic as he swirled a finger over the rim of his cup. But Thorin considered the question honestly. He missed them dearly, but he supposed this was a fair question.

"Dis was a monster and Frerin was a menace." He said flatly and seeing Bilbo's flabbergasted expression, chuckled gruffly, shaking his head and taking another sip of coffee. "I say that with love." He added with faint smile, rubbing a hand through his messed up hair and peering over at his hobbit once more. "Dis had a heart condition from a young age but you wouldn't know it." He shrugged and chuckled. "She could take on the toughest school yard bullies and often didn't need to because she'd sass them into tears. She was as tough as Frerin was wild."

Bilbo listened intently, chin leaning on his hand and smiling faintly. "I wish I could have met them." He said after a moment and Thorin returned the smile, if sadly.

"Me too. They would have loved you. Especially Dis. She would have demand blackmail information." The older man said simply and sent Bilbo into an impish laughter.

"Oh there's plenty of that." He said easily, Thorin quirking an eyebrow at him which made Bilbo shrug. Thorin grumbled.

"I'd be far too worried to leave you two alone together for that reason." He muttered and Bilbo beamed innocently. Thorin considered.

"Frerin would try to drag you to the Scottish Highlands with him. It was his favorite place to go." The older man said with a faint smile, finishing his coffee and eggs before setting his fork down. Bilbo smiled.

"I think I would have like that." He paused, peering at Thorin and reaching over to wrap his fingers around his dwarf's hand. "I'm sorry." Thorin peered at their hands before offering Bilbo an easier smile and turning his hand to twine their fingers together.

"Don't be. I like to remember them. It keeps them close to my heart."

"Awwww, tin man has one."

"Hush, halfling, you're ruing the moment."

Bilbo smiled cheekily but quieted, allowing Thorin's thumb to gently glide over his knuckles. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Thorin volunteered to help clean up and proceeded to sleepily haul himself from his chair to do just that.

Smiling faintly to himself, Bilbo followed suite, starting on the pile of dishes accumulating in the sink, humming a gentle tune under his nose as he scrubbed. And Thorin seemed to like the song. Bilbo quite liked it too. A tune so steeped in meaning. And memories.

It was such a mixture of past and present; memories of the Shire and Erebor and his mother and her lovely floral print dresses. Bilbo smiled faintly to himself, scrubbing diligently at a frying pan. He remembered his little hole in Hobbiton just as well as he remembered his little flat in Brighton. And his mother then was just as lovely and encouraging as she had been this time around, before her death. Reincarnation was a strange and wonderful thing... And Bilbo quietly hoped that he would get to see her again, in the next life. Maybe she would not be taken from him this soon. Even now, that thought wasn't as depressing as he would have imagined it to be. And the very idea of the endless possibilities of lives made death less frightening.

With those thoughts cheering Bilbo up, he whistled as he worked, Thorin continuously popping back and forth to try and ask if the producer needed help. And Bilbo kept shooing him off; first to get showered, then to get dressed and then finally to brush his hair and trim his beard.

"I am not your mother, Master Oakenshield." He grouched as Thorin tried to once again offer him help without bothering to get changed. "Stop making me act like it and get proper." When Thorin finally listened, Bilbo beamed proudly and spared the former dwarf the humiliation of getting his hair fondly tussled. He chuckled. And made Thorin finish up with the dishes as he went to get cleaned, changed and brushed. And really, what nonsense. The man was older than him, he should know better, Bilbo thought lovingly as he pulled on a clean pair of trousers and quickly brushed his curls before rejoining Thorin in the kitchen, feeling minty fresh.

Overall, it was a lovely day together and when Thorin finally left late that night, he promised to keep in touch, pressing his lips tightly to Bilbo's own. And Bilbo was alone again, slumping forward against his front door and managing a faint smile. As moronic as the former dwarf was for coming over, Bilbo would have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. It was nice to have company, especially when said company was Thorin. And it was also nice to let off some steam with certain activities.

Smiling sheepishly to the empty flat, the producer shuffled off to clean up the remainder of the mess from the previous night and make tea. With Thorin providing a worthwhile distraction, Bilbo had almost forgotten what was coming up that Monday.

Smaug.

He loomed smugly on the horizon, shattering any positive emotions the former hobbit may have gained over the last two days. He felt sick. But fought it down. This was no time to get cold feet. He'd slay this particular beast. Metaphorically, of course. If everything went well, it would hopefully mean the man would be put in jail for the rest of his life. And that would feel like more of a victory than any of their previous attempts.

It was with those thoughts the Bilbo finished up and went to bed, hoping desperately for sleep.

Sunday was spent in a silent panic and with Monday morning's arrival of Bofur, Bilbo finally distracted himself enough to find that the former toy maker had all his belongings with him.

"Thorin thought it would be easier if I stayed with you while you're working." The older man said easily as he dumped his belongings in the entrance hall and beamed wide as Bilbo finally let himself smile.

"Oh thank heavens! I was about to claw the furniture in frustration!" He exclaimed quite loudly, Bofur booming with laughter before grabbing his kit and urging Bilbo to sit. The producer had already gotten mostly ready and flopped on his regular stool heavily, rubbing at his eyes.

"Worried?"

"Terrified." Bilbo admitted shamelessly as Bofur set to work, making the older man chuckle good naturedly and pat his shoulder.

"Now, now, Master Baggins. You'll do splendidly. You have before." He reminded brightly, peering up at Bilbo as he worked and giving him a toothy grin. "I think you're over thinking it." Bilbo grimaced in response.

"I suppose." He grumbled sighing in defeat and slumping back against the counter before immediately straightening as Bofur smacked his arm. Bilbo smiled sheepishly in response.

Despite his ever building nerves, the producer found that Bofur's presence calmed him somewhat. It was just good to have another person around without the ever crushing loneliness of the empty, immaculate flat. Even if he had lived there for a week now, it still felt unsettlingly unhomely.

It was an hour before Bofur finished, allowing Bilbo to slip off and finish getting ready; putting on his wig and putting in his contacts. He brushed, dressed and stuffed food in his face before ordering Bofur to not make a mess of things and rushing out the door, followed by the sound of Bofur's rolling laughter.

And again, Bilbo need not have rushed. He was careful to not break any speeding laws but he still arrived 15 minutes early that morning, tightly clutching his file and belongings to his chest. Loathe was he to leave the safety of his car but nothing would get done if he didn't.

It was nerves that made him rush, his stomach practically somersaulting as he made his way inside the obelisk like building for the third time in his life. Part of him felt like he was marching to the gallows. And that was a familiar feeling, Bilbo realized with a frown, grip tightening on the files in his hands. He didn't want to die anymore.

But the day passed remarkably normal. He didn't see Smaug all day and was escorted around the building by the same immaculately dressed woman that interviewed him the first time. He got credentials and security codes and the most basic rundown of his duties. An assistant. That was his new job. The assistant to the very man who had killed him or sent him to his death many, many times. It felt almost pathetic with how many times they've failed and how close they've come.

When Bilbo came home that night he and Bofur got good and sauced until he felt he couldn't feel feelings anymore. It continued in this vein for the next two weeks, Bilbo checking in with the rest of the groups every morning and every evening, emailing any found information to Fili while his and Bofur's excessive alcohol consumption gave way to binge tea drinking. After all, Bilbo couldn't afford to be hung over every morning. And tea did far better things for his nerves.

Into his third week on the job, Fili phoned up requesting a meeting and Bilbo gladly agreed. Bofur did wonders to ease Bilbo's nerves over the course of his work and meeting with the lad would help even more. They agreed on the weekend and Bilbo passed the day gathering everything he had learned. It wasn't much. Even with his credentials and security passes, there were certain things that he just did not have access to. Still, it was more than what they had previously and he had a feeling he had found the files that would help them incriminate the man.

When the weekend rolled around, Bofur helped Bilbo put on a different face before doing some of his own prosthetics and rushing out the door. It was mid November now and a rain filled, chilly autumn day as the two made their way to one of the local cafes to meet with Fili, noses buried in the collars of their jackets.

It was Fili who spotted them as they entered the little cafe and Fili who threw his arms around Bilbo in a great big hug, making the producer laugh while Bofur grinned, smacking the lad's shoulder and passing them to join Gloin at their table.

"Phillip, was it?" The producer inquired as Fili grinned impishly, hauling Bilbo off to sit.

"Wonderful to see ye two in one piece. " Gloin boomed proudly as Bilbo settled on the opposite side of the table from him. "Stress of the job not gotten to be too much?" He added, face growing theatrically serious while Bofur shot him a cheeky, good natured grin.

"Does getting boozed up count?" He asked with a waggle of eyebrows before Bilbo elbowed him hard in the ribs, accepting a mug of tea from Gloin with a muttered thank you. Gloin guffawed.

"Working hard then." He winked while Fili dug out his laptop from under the table.

"So, thanks to the information and the security codes you've emailed me over the past few weeks, we've been able to devise a hack that would bypass all of their security protocols and copy the necessary information that we need from their computers." He said in his best business voice, speaking rather quietly while Gloin clapped him on the back.

"He says 'we', but he's not giving himself enough credit. This was all his baby." Fili rolled his eyes.

"Yes, maybe, I suppose. I'm not about to shout it from the rooftops." The lad shrugged easily while ferreting around his laptop bag once more and producing a tiny thumb drive. He plugged it in quickly, fingers skating over the keys while Bilbo watched in fascination, Bofur slurping loudly on his mug of coffee beside him.

"The hack is virtually undetectable," Fili continued quietly, peering over his laptop at Bilbo and not even bothering to look at what he was typing, "it will implant bogus information and scramble their circuits long enough for the data to get scrubbed completely off their databases." Noticing Bilbo's blank expression, the lad smiled a bit sheepishly. "Their security software won't detect you, and any trace of the information we need will get permanently copied from their databanks to ours." He simplified, finishing the last touches before unplugging the thumb drive and reverently handing it over to the producer.

Bilbo accepted it carefully; as if afraid it might explode on contact and smiled brightly at Fili. The lad, in his turn, tapped a finger against his chin, considering. "It's not instant." He added. "It will take about 15 minutes to half an hour to complete the process so you will have to find an excuse to be in the office for that long a time."

That complicated matters a wee bit but the former hobbit wasn't about to give up. He considered. "...There's an audit coming up in two weeks." He said slowly and the other three glanced at him simultaneously. "It'll be my job to yank the files and reorganize so I don't see any reason why this isn't doable." He shrugged, and could practically feel the emanating excitement from the other men. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, alright?" He added, wagging his finger at the former dwarves and sitting back in his chair with a thoughtful sip of his tea.

"I'm not about to rush this and get caught." Was the slow comment, fingers tightening on the cup. Last time he was caught, it didn't end well for them. Sensing Bilbo's distress, Gloin reached over to clasp his shoulder firmly.

"Now, now, William. Ye'll do fine. Don't second guess yer skills."

"What skills?" Bilbo retorted, making Bofur chuckle next to him and playfully flick his shoulder.

"You did it once, right? This time will be even better. And at least this time, we're actually able to help." The former toy maker pointed out before loudly swigging down the last of his coffee.

"And uncle promised he'd keep away from shiny rocks this time around." Fili chimed in impishly, Bilbo nudging him under the table and making the lad laugh brightly.

"You be nice." The producer tutted, finishing his tea thoughtfully. "Two more weeks of hell then, I suppose." He added with a sigh, nibbling on his bottom lip and peering around the table at the three. Gloin tapped his beard.

"Look at it this way, lad. Once yer done, ye can meet Gimli at last. And we can be free." He prompted, Bilbo smiling gently.

"I'd love to meet your little son, master dwarf. I'm sure he's a dear."

"He's a hooligan."

"Ah, runs in the family then." Bilbo said blankly making Gloin boom with laughter, Fili and Bofur snickering impishly on either side of him. The producer took a moment to study them, fingering his chin and smiling faintly to himself.

Maybe now that he found them all, maybe everything would turn out alright. Especially now that everyone was working together and putting their best strengths forward to bring the man responsible for their misfortunes into the light. Bilbo squared his jaw in determination.

"Let's kick his arse."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- This may be the last update for the next month. I'm going out of the country and won't be able to type anything due to my lack of laptop. I hope you guys like it though. I am gonna TRY to do one more chapter before we leave this Friday. I own nothing of Tolkien's.**

* * *

They returned to the flat late that night, just Bilbo and Bofur. Bofur decided later that he would start consolidating and packing his things. They still had two weeks but Bilbo agreed it would be best to start early, so not to forget anything. And when Bilbo lay awake that night, he could hear Bofur's snoring from the guest room.

He couldn't sleep. His thoughts were a mess.

They had stayed at the cafe for a while, chatting with Fili and Gloin until it grew dark. It was nice to spend time with the others and Bilbo felt incredibly thankful that the topic was eventually changed from what he had to do in two weeks. As they were leaving, Fili threw himself at Bilbo, making the older man stumble and laugh out his surprise before pulling the lad close.

"Stay safe, uncle Bilbo."

"You too, lad."

"The day before the audit, call Nori. He'll tell you what to do."

"...What to do?" Fili chuckled at Bilbo's question, shoving a pair of leather gloves into the producer's hands.

"Get rid of evidence. That sort of thing." Fili winked before giving Bofur a cheerful hug and bidding them both farewell.

Get rid of evidence. The words stuck in Bilbo's mind. He supposed he'd had to do something so that it couldn't be traced to him. But part of him was sure that Smaug would figure it out, somehow. Hissing and sucking in his cheeks, Bilbo tried to think of ANYTHING else. His thoughts eventually strayed to the Shire and his mother. He managed to fall asleep at last, smiling gently as he thought of her, her flower dresses and her messy curls.

The next two weeks really were hell. At least in Bilbo's mind. He was overly worried and over thinking everything to the point that Bofur had to insist he take a day off and just relax. Maybe do some yoga or something. Of course, taking a day off wouldn't play well with the type of persona that Bilbo had created so the producer had to suck it up and deal with his nerves. He did try some yoga that morning though. And found it incredibly uncomfortable.

"I don't understand how people find this relaxing." He had said to Bofur as the man laughed, applying glue to Bilbo's face.

"Maybe they're so distracted by the discomfort, they forget everything else." The older man suggested with an easy shrug before smacking Bilbo to sit still so he could finish. Bilbo agreed that that indeed must be the case and spent the next half an hour contemplating why anyone would do such a thing to themselves.

Still, it definitely did distract him and when Bilbo went into work that day, he felt remarkably free. It didn't last long, but it was nice while it did. When he came home that night, he thought perhaps he should try to do yoga again and spend the rest of the day ironically pondering on how in the world it would help anybody.

It went on this way for a week and when the day before the audit came Bilbo had began to discover that he have started liking yoga. What a revelation, Bilbo decided at last. But he couldn't deny a little stretching helped.

Later, he phoned Nori and spent the rest of the day twirling the phone between his fingers, staring around the flat. Spray everything with bleach, Nori had said.

"Everything?"

"Everything. Bleach will get rid of any evidence you were there. Hope you didn't bleed on anything." He laughed, making Bilbo guffaw sarcastically.

"Hilarious." He paused before frowning. "So basically, I should deep clean the whole apartment." The producer grumbled and Nori laughed in reply.

"You COULD b..." He stopped himself immediately, realizing what a trigger he was about to blurt out and instead went with. "Yes. Deep clean. Vacuum, lint roll, everything. Bofur's there, recruit the lazy lump." Bilbo chuckled at that, peering at the older man as he currently lounged on the couch, flicking through his phone.

"Do the same thing to the car when you dump it tomorrow." Nori had said as an afterthought.

Quite the task, Bilbo considered as he toyed with his phone, eyes blankly cast at the wall. Wear gloves, Nori had advised. It had also occurred to Bilbo that if he was to wear gloves, he should have been wearing gloves from the beginning of the job.

"Should I bleach everything I touched at work too?" He asked, making Nori laugh.

"If you can find an unsuspicious way of doing that, then by all means."

Bilbo considered. How to clean his finger prints off everything he touched and not look like a suspicious nutcase with a plant mister full of bleach. Wear gloves and use some wet naps, he supposed, chewing on his lip and peering over at Bofur. They should clean now.

Hefting himself from his chair after what seemed like an eternity, Bilbo kicked Bofur off the couch and when the older man hauled himself up, the producer shoved a plant mister full of bleach into his hands. Bofur didn't question it and it struck Bilbo that the other man was probably used to this sort of thing. What a sad revelation, Bilbo frowned as he packed his things quickly. Just how often did the group have to do this? He decided to either ask Bofur later or just forget the question altogether. It was late at night now and Bilbo felt more at ease as he made a few trips to his and Bofur's cars, stuffing everything in the trunks, including their bed sheets.

"Get rid of the bed sheets and pillows." Nori had said. "Take them with you if you have to. There's far more hair and DNA there than anywhere else."

It felt ridiculous and paranoid but Bilbo didn't argue. It fit his current state of mind. After all, he WAS paranoid. Rejoining Bofur, the two got the flat cleaned in no time and stood side by side in the door way, Bofur looking a wee bit sad.

"I'm gonna miss having a bed." He muttered with a wry smile, Bilbo gently patting his arm in what he hoped would come off as a comforting manner. It was heartbreaking in itself to see the older man's normally jolly face drawn into a frown. The pat turned into a flick.

"Com now! If our luck holds, soon you'll have a bed, and a flat. Or better yet, a house! Wouldn't that be lovely?" He smiled reassuringly at his friend who puffed out his cheeks for a moment before allowing his own smile to ease into something more natural.

"Stop saying 'if', Master Baggins. Have some more faith in your abilities." He grinned, wiping off both doorknobs and carefully shutting the door before ushering Bilbo down the stairs and to their cars. They fled in the night and didn't even bother getting a room somewhere, pulling over on the side of the road to sleep in their cars.

Bofur made a joke that it felt like camping all over again, threatening to even build a little fire which Bilbo discouraged with a grimace, making Bofur laugh loudly. The producer grumbled and grouched before chuckling softly and sending Bofur off to get some sleep. As he curled up in the backseat of his own car, Bilbo couldn't help but feel just how off this whole situation this was. Wasn't it only 3 or so months ago that he was blissfully working for BBC with no knowledge of dwarves or dragons? No memories of old love and even older conflicts. It was an odd feeling but Bilbo couldn't even imagine being so ignorant to his past now. He fell asleep with thoughts of camp fires and raucous drunk singing filling his mind.

They woke up early and Bofur worked on Bilbo's prosthetics right away. It was a bit inconvenient, his supplies scattered over the top of his tool-kit but the former dwarf didn't complain, humming under his nose as he worked.

"Well, Bilbo, you're as set as you'll ever be." He said at last as the final touches of the makeup were carefully applied before Bilbo was able to put in his contacts and drag the wig over his pinned back curls. Bilbo smiled gratefully.

"Last time I have to wear this face."

"Last time any of us have to wear fake faces." Bofur added, grin never waning before clapping a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and pulling him into a hug. The producer returned it gladly.

"Take care, Master hobbit."

"You too, Master dwarf. Don't go breaking any speeding laws out of sheer excitement." Bilbo tutted as he pulled away, earning a laugh from Bofur. He bid the man his final farewell and watched the road long after the car and its driver disappeared from sight. Right! Bilbo had work to do. There was no time for feeling lonely now.

Climbing into his own car, Bilbo sped off to get breakfast and then promptly to work. Even if everything he did today was essentially inconsequential, his charade needed to be perfect, down to the last moment. He skated through his daily duties and set to cleaning right after. It was far more difficult to look inconspicuous while cleaning everything at his work station but luckily, no one bothered him all day. Not even the dragon.

When it came time for the actual audit, Bilbo was gratified to find Smaug's office completely devoid of Smaug himself. He set to work quickly. Still wearing the gloves, he scooted over to the computer, digging the thumb drive out from where it hung beneath his shirt and plugging it into the little USB port in the keyboard. The computer was muted and the screen was dimmed before Bilbo went on to pretend to do the actual audit. All he needed was half an hour. He could pretend for that long. The producer had started to discover that he was getting quite good at pretending.

Heart hammering in his throat, Bilbo set to work. Just get through this and it will be okay, he kept telling himself. Half an hour wasn't too bad after all. Still, his hands shook as he reshuffled and pulled files, starting a small stack on a chair beside him. Maybe he'd find something in these files that was useful. He would have hummed, had it been suitable, but instead the audit passed in skull numbing silence, the only sound coming from the shuffling of papers, Bilbo now grateful for the gloves and the multitude of paper cuts they prevented.

Half an hour passed quickly and Bilbo was over by the desk, pretending he was finished when the door to the office slowly opened and the producer found himself dropping the file he was holding conveniently to cover the thumb drive. He fixed on his best professional smile. Good thing too.

"Ah, William. Hard at work I see." Bilbo felt his face about to crack in half.

"Certainly, sir. I'm done, actually." The shape of Smaug moved a little into the office and stopped, leaning calmly against the wall near the door. Even from that distance, Bilbo felt unease creep over him. He fought hard to still his hands from shaking.

"You're certainly diligent." Smaug praised with a sharp toothed smile, watching Bilbo from across the room. "Most would have taken far longer."

"I don't see the point of stretching something like this out...sir." He shrugged forcing his hands still and his bile down. Smaug laughed, the sound unsettling to Bilbo's nerves. He half expected flames to shoot from the taller man's flaring nostrils.

"Most wouldn't seem to agree." The older man shrugged, running his fingers through his slicked back curls and grinning a knife. "Such a shame." That smile... Oh as if Bilbo hadn't been a bundle of nerves already. His stomach plummeted but he managed a faint smile of his own. Smaug seemed to sense his nerves now, delicate eyebrow arching.

"You seem ill at ease, William. Something the matter?" The question was calm, collected, disingenuously worried and Bilbo's insides squirmed. He swallowed.

"No sir. Just...stress at home, I suppose." Smaug drew out a long 'hmmmm'

It was the way he said the name 'William'. The way it was half crooned, half hissed out through a insincere smile and remarkably sharp teeth. Far too sharp for a human. Luckily, the computer distracted him at that moment. Making no sudden movements, Bilbo allowed his eyes a quick dash to the screen.

Done. It was done. Now Bilbo had to get the bloody hell out of there. Reaching down, Bilbo scooped his hand under the file, discreetly unplugging the thumb drive and hugging the file close.

"I should go sir." He said at last with a slight bow of his head as Smaug glided smoothly into the office.

"Yes well, I hope you take care of what is troubling you at home." The older man breathed with that knife of a smile before Bilbo nodded once more, turning on his heel to head for the exit.

"William. You can keep that file here. I wouldn't want you to bother with this nonsense at home." Bilbo froze in the doorway, suddenly tense as a bow string. He turned, slowly, retracing his footsteps to hand Smaug the file. Bare handed. Quite literally. Just as slowly, the producer smiled faintly and bowed his head once more.

"Good night sir." He breathed at last before retreating from the office, door quietly closing behind him. Smaug stared at the door, his own smile flickering a little. He was right to find this interesting. And now he wondered as to why. Moving around his desk, the dragon quickly flipped the file open.

Empty.

Now...why would...he hissed, flicking the mouse of his computer only to find one phrase flashing over the screen. 'Data erase successful.'

The hiss turned into a shriek as the computer's keyboard went hurtling across the room, smashing into bits over the wall. That sneak! That dirty, filthy, lying cheat! He stole data! Stole date from HIS terminal! Smaug was out of the office in a flash.

But Bilbo was running. He had started at a healthy brisk walk but as the shriek resounded somewhere behind him, the producer left all decorum at the doors. He ran. He took to the stairs a couple at a time, frantically sprinting from the obelisk like building. He fumbled for his keys. Dropped them. Once, then twice, hands shaking frantically as he finally managed to unlock the car and shove himself inside. He was fumbling again and only found the ignition as the doors of the building were hurled open.

The car roared into life, and Bilbo, with little regard for anything, stomped on the gas, swerving from the car park at an irresponsible speed. Get away, get away, get away. He had to get away. Tires screeching over slightly wet pavement, Bilbo sped through the night, fingers so tight on the steering wheel, they were turning white. Maybe it was paranoia, but he swore he heard police cars. He sped up, and didn't slow down until he was far out of London and cruising on the M25. He slowed down to a normal speed and finally tipping his right hand over the passenger seat, gently shook the thumb drive out of his sleeve. A reach into his jacket produced his leather gloves and a small, rolled up stack of papers, all of which he set on top of the seat beside him.

He did it. Good gracious... The thought was stunning in itself and Bilbo was shaking again. This time from excitement. He really did it. It took all of his will power to remember that he wasn't technically done yet. But there it was. The information they had been so desperately looking for. Laying in the passenger seat beside him. Bilbo laughed, having to fight very hard to ease his grip on the steering wheel.

Can't fly now dragon, he thought bitterly before laughing again and pulling off the M25 to some back roads. Then more back roads. It wasn't too long before he pulled into a car park in front of a closed restaurant, quickly hopping out of the car to stretch his legs. Still, not everything was done.

Bilbo set to work.

He unpacked the car completely, safely tucking the thumb drive onto its chain around his neck and the papers into his bags before loading everything into a much older, junkier car that sat waiting for him. He would miss the Phantom but there was no way he could keep that car and not get caught. Instead, Bilbo grabbed the plant mister of bleach and the gloves, spraying the vehicle completely, down to the wheels. That accomplished, the producer allowed himself a quick break. He tore off his wig. Ripped off his face and scrubbed frantically at the glue sticking to his skin.

There was no time for a thorough removal. That would have to wait. Even if he thought he was relatively safe, paranoia wouldn't let him rest. Tossing everything in the passenger seat of his newly acquired car, Bilbo checked once more that he got everything and bid the Phantom a fond farewell. His new ride was definitely far less smooth, the producer decided as he pulled from the otherwise empty parking lot. Far less smooth, but also far less conspicuous. A good choice by Master Nori, once again.

It was hours before he braved pulling over again, stopping at a tiny caff at the side of the road to use their loo and get some food in him. What a relief it was, to be Bilbo Baggins again. It was especially a relief when he realized that Smaug would probably rile up the whole police force to have 'William Underhill' found. Well, they could have their fun chasing after a fiction character. Bilbo was currently quite content to sip on some horribly made tea and dine on some overcooked eggs, face completely clean and contacts now speeding through the s bend of the lavatory.

Even as he sat there with his mouth stuffed with eggs, curiosity itched at his brain. Just what kind of information HAD he acquired? Fili had told him that the hack would wipe all of Smaug's memory banks. So he was sure some of the information was completely irrelevant. Still, it couldn't hurt to see what he risked his neck for. Finishing his food and tea and leaving a far more generous tip than the service called for, Bilbo trotted outside.

Soon enough, he sat on the hood of his car, laptop propped on his lap. No one ever said that this wasn't okay, Bilbo reasoned with himself as he plugged the thumb drive in. He doubted he would be able to understand most of it anyway.

And it was a lot. All sort of information varying from the important to the mundane. From meeting schedules to a typed up shopping list. But among all the documents, Bilbo discovered one lone video file. It was about 10 minutes long and had no title and Bilbo felt suddenly apprehensive about clicking it. It COULD be something completely mundane. On the other hand...

He clicked it.

At first, nothing was clear and the first 2 minutes were blurry and nebulous at best. Then the camera slowly drew into focus. Bilbo wished it hadn't. In the middle of a dirty, dingy room sat a haggard looking man, tied to a chair, his long, dark hair a mess over his head. Bilbo could see blood.

"What...is this..." The producer breathed before an arm swung out of nowhere, something hard colliding with the side of the stranger's head. He lurched and hacked out blood and Bilbo's hands smacked against his own mouth. Oh god...now he knew. It was like watching a snuff film.

As more blood flew, Bilbo's hands traveled from his mouth to his eyes. He couldn't look but couldn't force himself to turn it off. There were grunts and screams of pain, and a low laugh before finally, everything stopped for a moment.

"I would send this to your brother." The now familiar voice of the dragon crooned from the computer's speakers. "But it would be far more fun to see him guess and agonize about what happened." He added, almost cheerfully and Bilbo's fingers unwillingly dragged apart so he peer at the screen. The tied up man laughed through the blood that bubbled forth between split lips.

"Go to hell." He spat out.

"Frerin, Frerin." Smaug purred dangerously, leaning in close to the man and cupping his blood soaked cheek. "You first."

A pistol whipped out of nowhere, colliding hard with Frerin's jaw and he lurched against the bindings, slumping to the side as blood pooled free from his dislocated jaw.

"I think I've made my point." Smaug laughed gently before shooting a glance at the camera. "Shut that off."

Bilbo was shaking and quickly snapped the computer shut. Frerin. THAT was Frerin. That's what happened to Frerin.

"Oh god...heavens..." Bilbo spluttered out despite himself, face ashen and fists squeezing tight. He...he had to go now. Had to join the others. He had lingered too long.

And Frerin...

Shoving off the hood of the car and quickly hanging the thumb drive back over his neck, Bilbo left the car park in a hurry. This was something Thorin had to know about. Maybe it wouldn't be the smartest thing to SHOW the former King... but... Bilbo chewed on his bottom lip as he sped down the motorway, wondering all the while why Smaug had kept the footage. Probably out of a sick type of sadism that allowed him to rewatch this over and over. Bilbo swallowed, clutching the steering wheel tightly.

It was revolting. Twisted. Completely and utterly evil. Bilbo's stomach churned at the thought of it. He could imagine how and why anyone would ever do this to a fellow human being. But Smaug seemed perfectly alright with it. In fact, he enjoyed it. Bilbo swallowed back the bile, the desire for vengeance burning fiercely in his mind.

Never had Bilbo Baggins, hobbit of the Shire, felt such a need for revenge.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- And here we are. Inspired by V for Vendetta which will always sit proudly as one of my favorite movies of all time. I also tried really hard with researching everything but I'm sure some of the stuff is pulled straight out of my head. See you guys in June! I own nothing of Tolkien's!**

* * *

It was that spirit of revenge that helped Bilbo focus and helped him get to the others without stopping for any breaks. He didn't speed. Heavens no. No need for the police to pull him over as Bilbo Baggins. When he actually did find the meeting area, it turned out to be a long abandoned camp ground. Dirty picnic tables sat all over and a rusty grate crumbled into a long unused fire pit. Bilbo barely had one foot out of the car when he was tackled by Kili, making him laugh and hug the lad close.

"Uncle Bilbo! You made it!" He yelled in excitement and Bilbo soon found himself surrounded by the others.

"Are you alright, laddie?" Balin fussed.

"Did you kick that lizard in his ugly mug?" Oin demanded loudly.

It would have descended into an all out shouting match but Bilbo reached under his shirt, producing the thumb drive and pointing at stack of papers in his passenger seat. For a moment, everyone grew quiet. Then an excited uproar overtook the group and Bilbo was suddenly in the middle of many hugs and backslaps.

"Bless you, laddie!"

"Burglar indeed!"

"Bilbo...you really did it..." Thorin breathed beside him, staring at the thumb drive between the producer's fingers. Bilbo smiled, but it was small.

"Yes... but...well..." For a moment, Bilbo couldn't look at Thorin at all. Thorin frowned.

"But?"

Swallowing hard and finally forcing himself to look at Thorin, the producer tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible. "Thorin, there is something on here. Something...you need to see." But as Thorin reached for the thumb drive, Bilbo suddenly yanked it back. "I...don't know if you'll want to." He forced out weakly, making Thorin's frown deepen.

"What's on there?" Dwalin grumbled beside him.

A long silence passed as Bilbo didn't seem to want to answer, tugging nervously at one of his curls."...I know what happened to Frerin." Bilbo breathed at last, making Thorin start. Balin looked incredulous.

"F...Frerin? It's on there?!" The older man spluttered, Bilbo nodding slowly in response. Thorin growled.

"Bilbo. Let me see it." He breathed dangerously and Bilbo flinched at the tone, fingers wrapping tightly to hide the drive from view.

"Thorin..."

"Now!" Thorin barked loudly, making Bilbo jump. This brought back unwelcome memories. Memories of a certain incident with a certain stone and Thorin's frightening reaction. But no...this...this was something Thorin should know...Swallowing the lump at the back of his throat, Bilbo's fingers slowly uncurled from the thumb drive and carefully, he lifted it up for Thorin to take. Thorin snatched it without question and shoved it in Fili's hands, ordering the lad to get his laptop.

It didn't take long for them to find the video file and the whole group gathered around while Bilbo hung back. As Fili finally hit play, Bilbo shrank back considerably but remained on the spot, watching Thorin's face as the noises started; screams of pain and the violent collisions of weapon or fist against flesh. Bilbo blanched with each noise, with each scream, his eyes remaining fixed on Thorin's face.

"I would send this to your brother. But it would be far more fun to see him guess and agonize about what happened." Smaug's voice crooned from the speakers and Bilbo thought Thorin would hurl the laptop at the nearest tree. He didn't. Thorin remained perfectly still and as the video cut out, his eyes closed slowly, inhaling long and deep.

Fili gawked and Kili looked on the verge of tears. "... Uncle?" They breathed in unison as Thorin's hand slowly pressed to his face, hiding his expression from sight. Bilbo, sensing the danger, slunk closer.

"Thorin..." But the man didn't move. Dwalin frowned and despite his own shock, managed to peer down at their leader, ghosting a hand over his shoulder.

"Tho..." Bilbo began again when he was in front of the man. But Thorin growled low in the back of his throat now, eyes snapping open suddenly and hand flying off his face so he could stare at Bilbo with the full weight of his fury. Bilbo jerked back but Thorin suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders.

"This ...this godforsaken filth...this REFUSE of a man...thinks he can taunt us... taunt ME. He thinks he's gotten off the hook?! HE thinks he's untouchable?!" Thorin growled violently, his eyes flashing. "He will pay. And everyone will know. EVERYONE!" He snapped loudly. His eyes were intense and slightly mental and Bilbo couldn't help but feel ill at ease when the gaze remained on him. Thorin snarled but his grip loosened. Bilbo was sure the man wanted to cry. He would have cried too, especially if this was HIS family... he did in fact cry quite a lot over his mother. There was no shame in admitting it.

Gingerly, Bilbo reached over, placing a careful hand on Thorin's cheek. "Thorin..."

"Mahal..." Thorin rasped out, the anger flickering off in his eyes and he looked suddenly like a tired, broken man on the verge of a meltdown. He stared at Bilbo blankly before suddenly collapsing against the producer's chest. He was shaking now, his fingers balling up the fabric of Bilbo's shirt before the smaller man hugged him close, his own expression breaking. He could think of nothing to say, so he held the older man close and soon Fili and Kili both wrapped their arms around their uncle too, carefully pulling close. He was shaking. Bilbo could feel it. Such violent death for petty vengeance.

It was a while before Thorin was able to straighten again, his cheeks wet and his eyes bloodshot. Balin stood behind him, carefully rubbing his back in a very fatherly fashion before Thorin let his eyes close again. He took deep breaths while Fili and Kili finally dislodged themselves from their uncle. Kili was crying too. He wasn't fully sure why. He barely remembered uncle Frerin. But this was family and seeing something like this happen to family wasn't something that was easy to recover from. Actually, seeing something like this happen to ANYONE wasn't an easy thing to recover from.

Balin's hand rested on Thorin's shoulder, his other hand burying in Kili's messy hair. "We'll get him, lads. Don't you worry." There was an anger in the older man's voice Bilbo never remembered hearing. It was a bit unnerving. "Just, stick to the plan. We'll get him." He peered at Bilbo knowingly and winked,Bilbo managing a weak smile in return before leaning over to press his lips to Thorin's forehead. The former dwarf's eyes clenched shut and he let out a pitiful growl, almost collapsing against Bilbo again.

It took a long time before Thorin was more or less himself. The whole group appeared shocked by the video and the shock only continued to grow as Fili finally dug around the thumb drive and produced file after file of incriminating data. These weren't just minor things. There was proof on a catastrophic scale of Smaug's dealing with terrorist groups. Mercenaries. Criminals. There were records of bomb purchases, records of missing persons. So many names appeared on that list that Bilbo got a little dizzy trying to keep track of all of them. There were government officials that disappeared from their offices. Police officers who disappeared from their beds. There were giant lists of dead family members and friends that made embezzlement crimes look like child's play. All those missing persons that never seemed to turn up because the police didn't even know about them.

This man wasn't just a horrible human being. He was vile. Disgusting. Utterly evil and corrupt down to his core. There was nothing good left about him. He left children without their parents over an unsettled debt. He paid for the bombings of hospitals and the spreading of anthrax all just for one goal. Spread fear. Fear corrupted the minds of the populace like a cancer and in their fear they were willing to believe anything. This was far more than just an overtaken company. This was about an overtaken people. They voted for Smaug because they believed he had the iron will to get rid of terrorists while he himself paid terrorists to commit the very atrocities he pledged to save the public from.

Thorin's anger was focused now. Bilbo watched the broken man fix himself on the spot into someone fueled by determination. And a cold burning hatred. But now this became less about him and more about the big picture. And what a big picture it was. So many lives ruined because one man was a megalomaniac.

So, they set to work. Fili glued himself to his laptop and Dori was on the phone for almost an hour, tracking down different people. Balin and Bofur dragged Thorin off to get prepared while Gloin set his attention on Bilbo and what he was meant to do. The producer had finally calmed down and after a hearty meal from Bombur, he was ready to listen and help.

The preparations took all day. Thorin had sworn that he would never let the past repeat itself, therefore the day of prep was deemed necessary and Bilbo was all the more grateful for it. It also gave everyone a chance to gather their heads and calm down. No need to rush into this 'fight' fueled by overwhelming rage. One lesson in that was more than enough.

After everything was set and everyone learned the plan inside and out, they dispersed once more. Bilbo was once again alone as he drove, feeling somehow much more at ease. His part was relatively easy, he just had to wait for the right time. Digging out his credentials from his bag, Bilbo put on some tunes and hummed old Beatles songs until he was back in the city. There was still time to kill before everything was ready so Bilbo got a hearty meal and spent the time in Hyde Park, strolling around and simply people watching.

He was lucky enough not to bump into anyone he knew and when time came for action, Bilbo made sure to be punctual. He arrived at his offices to an empty parking lot and remembering that it was a holiday, strolled his way inside. Bilbo was thankful that he had the foresight to keep contact with the station manager, giving him fake updates on his fake recovery and making sure that in the process, he managed to retain his job. Letting himself into the control room and locking it from the inside with the deadbolt, Bilbo set to work.

Turning on the panels and screens in the control room, Bilbo dug out his laptop, plugging it in and connecting to Fili via video chat.

"How's it looking, Uncle Bilbo?"

"Almost set, lad. "

"I'm surprised no one's kicked you out or asked annoying questions yet."

"It's a holiday. Everyone's off." Bilbo explained fiddling with the laptop before plugging it in to the main control. "Almost set over there?"

"Getting the last bits finalized."

"Think this will work?"

"I really hope so, Uncle Bilbo."

"Thorin ready?"

"Oh, he's been ready." Came the comment from Kili who swam up behind his brother and grinned at Bilbo. "He's been ready since this whole mess started. I'm surprised he hasn't burst at the seams yet."

"Yes, well, let's hope he doesn't now." Bilbo chuckled. "You're plugged in Fili. Everything is good to go." He sat back from his laptop, allowing Fili to take full control of it while he fiddled with the control switches. It was a Sunday. Normally, there was no news broadcast on Sunday. But they were going to change that, if at least for today.

'BREAKING NEWS' flashed on TV sets all over the country. They were live. It was up to Thorin now.

"Good evening, England." And there he was, seated comfortably with one leg over the other in the nicest suit they could find. And it wasn't just on the screen in the studio. Pubs went silent. Parents paused what they were doing to stare at their telly. And Vincent Smaug jerked from seething over the phone to stare wild eyed at the broadcast.

"Oakenshield." He snarled. Thorin adjusted in his seat and smiled calmly.

"I'm sure many of you know who I am. Or at least have seen my face on the news, usually accompanied by some horrific headlines." His smile grew a bit sad but it didn't derail him. "Many of you believe me and my companions are terrorists. You believe we blow up buildings and spread anthrax into the populace." He straightened, fingers steepling before him. "And I suppose, were I one of you, I would believe the very same thing. After all, why not? It is in the media, passed down from important government officials. And why would the government ever lie to you, the people?"

Somewhere, Beorn barked in laughter, leaning heavily against his desk as he focused on the screen. His secretary looked far less amused.

"But I thought due to some recent horrible events, that we should perhaps sit down and have a little chat. I know most of you will not believe me. I'm sure that even now, angry words are shouted into telephones to find the terrorist and have him and his whole bloody crew arrested."

Smaug snarled, fingers so tight on the phone that they practically cracked through the plastic.

"But while fear can be used to try and stifle our words, the truth will always prevail. The truth has infinite power and no amount of baseless fear can cover it for long. For the past ten years, I have been your boogeyman. Every act of terror has been branded to me. And why? To hide the truth from the masses. You have been kept docile through your fear of the unknown and the terrible. And in your fear and in your panic you turned to a certain government official for aid. And he promised you so much. Safety and stability all in return for your silent cooperation." Thorin paused for a moment, carefully shifting in his chair.

"I do not expect you to believe me without proof. So much evidence has been found against my innocence that for me to come here and simply declare myself blameless would be foolish. It's true; my hands are not clean in this. Driven into a corner, even the noblest of men will do what they must to survive. I have eluded police. I have stolen and I have worn many faces as I moved among you. Charles Durin, they called me. And in my desperate need to keep my freedom, I have done many things that are shameful." Drumming his fingers together, Thorin slowly lowered them from his face, now completely intent on the camera.

"Yet, if you do not consider me innocent, what of the person responsible for these crimes. What of his freedom? He has remained in power for 10 years and has gained far more as time marched on. He has told you that he would catch me. Put an end to my acts of terror. He has told you that I deserve nothing more than the electric chair and that he would be incredibly glad to pull the lever himself. Ironic that someone so noble would be willing to reinstate capital punishment despite the rest of the parliament voting it down time after time. And especially since the last execution was in 1964. But Vincent Smaug is the most noble of men."

Smaug was livid, hissing and spitting at his television. "Don't you dare...don't you dare..." He breathed over and over again, teeth grinding together so tight, he swore they would snap. Thorin smiled on the telly.

"I am sure he would be most displeased against the public gaining knowledge of his acts. Which makes this moment so very special." The image of Thorin flickered off, replaced instead by copies on top of copies of various documents. Incredibly incriminating documents that lingered on screen just long enough for even the slowest reader to get the gist of them. Bomb purchase orders. Mercenary payroll lists. Everything that had been on Smaug's terminal was now proudly displayed on the telly for all of England to see. Then came the video.

Even seeing it for the second time, Bilbo had to cover his eyes, cringing at every noise and hissing at every impact.

Smaug shrieked in fury, his computer monitor hurling at the wall. When Thorin reappeared on the screen, the dragon was cackling with insane laughter. "I don't care if they know! What can that ignorant trash do to me! I have power, Oakenshield! More power than you ever dreamed! I spit on your bloody morals and ESPECIALLY on the grave of your rat brother! He rots in hell now, boy!" He cackled loudly, not noticing just how quiet the telly was. And suddenly his own voice echoed from it.

"I don't care if they know!" It shrieked. "What can that ignorant trash do to me?!" Smaug froze in his panic. There he was. On the screen of his own telly, screaming those same words. As the image cut out, Thorin's expression saddened.

"You know, Vincent, you could have admitted this years ago and saved yourself the trouble. But instead you lied. You lied and paid off mercenaries. You bought bombs and blew up hospitals and churches. And why? To spread terror and help you get elected, of course. Well, I suppose if you truly consider the people under your protection to be ignorant trash than no amount of PR will save you now."

The words didn't even finish as his office door rocketed off its hinges from the violent force of a kick. And Smaug was surrounded. Tall men in uniform and guns pointed right at his head circled around him and he stood frozen as a dark haired man made his way through the armed figures to stand before Smaug.

"Secretary Vincent Smaug." He flashed a badge, staring Smaug down with humorless eyes. "Bard Dale of the SO15. You're under arrest for 20 counts of terrorism, 10 counts of political subversion and one known count of murder." Those words echoed from the telly above them mere moments later and it was only then that the bewildered Smaug realized. Someone bugged his office.

"That...filthy...good for nothing..." He hissed, voice rasping even as they handcuffed his hands behind his back, still sputtering as he was shoved out of his office and forced into the paddywagon.

"My dear people." Thorin's voice echoed from the telly. "No longer will you live in fear. I promise you one thing. You may not trust me completely, but allow me to reveal the truth to you the best way I know how. The time for lies is over. Let US make our country far better than it ever was before. Good night." The image cut out and Bilbo collapsed backwards into his chair, teeth finally releasing from where they had been digging into his bottom lip.

They did it... By the Valar, they ACTUALLY DID IT! He barely had the presence of mind to disconnect the laptop and turn off the console before pumping his fist into the air for joy. He laughed loudly, wriggling from excitement before fighting frantically for his cell. He had to phone Thorin. The man must be ecstatic by now. They did it! Avoided all the previous casualties and they finally won! Bilbo never thought he'd experience such joy before. It had been years! Thousands of years of struggle and hundreds of lives only to come to this moment...and win!

He packed his laptop quickly and swung the bag over his shoulder, still chuckling happily and fumbling with his phone. Unbolting the door, Bilbo turned to check that he had everything, phone pressed to his ear. Just as there was a click on the other line, Bilbo swore he heard footsteps behind him. He turned quickly, sure it was a trick of his mind.

"Not this time!" Shrieked the familiar voice of Gollum and Bilbo's world stood still. He barely heard Thorin's voice on the other line as everything was drowned out by the sound the faint click of the trigger and the deafening boom of the gunshot. His life flashed before his eyes as slowly the bullet left the barrel. It hit with force, connecting with his head and the producer's body thudded to the ground. Gollum shrieked with glee and bolted for the door, still rambling in excitement while the phone flew from Bilbo's hands.

"Bilbo? Bilbo?!"

Bilbo rasped, shaking fingers groping for the phone before his eyes rolled and his world went black, the screams of 'Bilbo' fading to nothing.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- So it turns out my flight isn't leaving till late tonight and since I had the foresight to pack yesterday, I thought I'd update this before leaving. I own nothing of Tolkien's. Also, thanks to the nice requests from people. I got some really rude comments about not updating for a while and it honestly deterred me from finishing this today. Thanks you guys!**

* * *

Thorin sat at his desk in his office. His father's office. His grandfather's office. And now it was his once more. When he first moved back in, Thorin spent a good portion of a day just deep cleaning Smaug's stench from the room but it still didn't quite feel clean. Thorin could sense the dragon's lingering presence and it made his skin crawl.

It's been three months. The trial had begun almost immediately and more and more conspirators were dragged into the light. Thorin found himself cleared of all charges and the crimes he had committed as a result of his exile were deemed self defense or self preservation. Gandalf's influence in the matter helped Thorin's case greatly and he was eternally surprised and gratified when Thranduil stepped up to his defense as well. But that was all legal nonsense. Even in his own courtroom struggles, Thorin found it almost impossible to worry about himself. The former King felt his eyes itch and his heart ache. Three whole months. So lost was Thorin in his own world that he didn't hear the knock on his door or the light steps from two pairs of feet.

"Uncle?" Kili sounded worried.

"Uncle, maybe we should go." Fili chimed in. Thorin sighed.

"I still have thing to..." He muttered dully but Fili slid closer, patting their uncle's hand and offering his trademark cheeky grin.

"No time for that. I heard it's good news!" He said gently and was quickly joined by Kili, who practically jumped on Thorin's desk.

"We need more good news!" The younger lad said excitedly and Thorin sighed, allowing himself to get dragged off by his nephews. He wasn't sure why he was so resistant to it. They really DID need more good news. He hoped...Thorin wasn't even sure what he hoped anymore.

He was still in no shape to drive so Fili, who just turned 19, took the wheel with no complaint. Thorin still remembered the day so long ago that they fled their little abandoned cottage and Fili had shrieked loudly and swerved them into the oncoming lane as memories hit. There was a small part of Thorin that wished they had never remembered their previous lives. But those wishes were foolish and after much internal debate Thorin always decided that he was grateful for the memories.

They arrived soon and the lads dragged Thorin through the whole building and up a few flights of stairs. Kili was practically vibrating from excitement and Thorin had to slow them both down as they reached the room, knocking gently on the door and letting themselves inside.

And there was Bilbo. He sat awake with a small book in his lap and bandages wrapped around his head. A nurse sat at his side, patiently pointing at different letters in the book and letting Bilbo slowly sound them out, looking pleased when her patient did so with confidence. As the door swung open, the producer peered over and a bright grin spread over his face.

"Hello there, lads!" He chirped brightly and Fili and Kili simultaneously cried "Uncle Bilbo," launching themselves on the man to the sound of Bilbo's laughter. He hugged them close, abandoning his little book for the time being while the nurse insisted that they be careful with her patient. Bilbo smiled good naturedly as the lads let him go and reached up to wipe Kili's face.

"None of that now." He reprimanded before finding himself with an armful of Thorin. The hobbit smiled and pulled Thorin securely against himself, crooning into his ear. "I'm fine, I promise. It's fine." Thorin only managed to pull back after what seemed like forever, eyes bloodshot. He looked haggard but ever so relieved.

That night three months ago, he heard the gunshot over the phone. Heard the thud as Bilbo's body hit the ground. Thorin was out of the room immediately and in his car, speeding like a maniac to get to the offices. Bilbo was rushed to the hospital and placed in ICU.

The whole company stayed at the hospital that night, and then the following night and the following. When Bilbo was finally pulled out of surgery, Thorin didn't even bother getting the doctor's permission to stay in his hobbit's room. They all stayed. Slept on the chairs and on the floor and Thorin refused to let go of Bilbo's hand. They had to put him into a medically induced comma, one of the doctors explained, but they were incredibly optimistic to his recovery. The bullet had gone in and shattered the very top part of the frontal lobe of the skull itself but only struck the top of the brain itself without lodging into brain tissue.

As the days turned into weeks, Bilbo's condition seemed to improve even while the doctors had to put a metal plate in his head where the skull had been shattered from impact. A month and a week passed and Bilbo was allowed to wake up. At first, he did not remember any of them and Thorin's hopes began to fail him. But the doctors explained that this was common in injuries to the frontal lobe and they should not lose hope. Memory loss on this small scale could be overcome with work and persistence.

And Bilbo was proving to be a wonderful student. Slowly but surely, his memories returned and on the day he remembered them all was the day they all ignored the doctors completely and practically dog piled the poor hobbit.

Even now, Thorin held Bilbo incredibly close and smiled weakly as Bilbo beamed in reply. "I have wonderful news, Master Oakenshield." He said brightly and Thorin finally eased his hold on him to lean back a little, meeting the hobbit's eyes. "The doctors say that two more weeks and I'll be able to go home."

"Awww! Two weeks?! That's so long!" Kili complained behind them before Fili cuffed him with a snicker. Thorin's haggard expression slowly fell away and he allowed himself a true and genuine smile.

"Two weeks?" He rasped and Bilbo nodded, smiling brightly.

"Two weeks." He affirmed before looking at the little book in his lap. "The doctor's say my memory recovery is nothing more of astounding. They're confidant that two weeks is more than enough time." Thorin's smile only widened and he leaned down, ignoring everyone in the room to press their lips together in a long and deep kiss.

"You are NEVER going in yourself, you hear me?" He breathed against Bilbo's lips as he finally broke away. The hobbit smiled sheepishly and flicked at Thorin's ear in reply.

"Never?"

"Never. We haven't come all this way for me to lose you again."

Bilbo smiled brightened at that before he snuggled carefully against Thorin's chest. "Did they catch him?" He asked after a long moment of silence.

"Thranduil's son caught him two weeks ago." Thorin breathed in reply, not even needing an elaboration on who Bilbo was talking about. The producer sighed his relief, shoulders sagging fully.

"Thank the Valar..." He muttered and Thorin smiled, rubbing careful circles over his hobbit's back. Two weeks was nothing. He could wait two weeks. And this gave him time to plan something special. The three of them stayed for hours, chatting with Bilbo before the nurse finally kicked them out, insisting they give her patient some rest.

The next two weeks passed far easier than the last three months. The trials were winding down and with Smaug facing the rest of his natural born life behind bars; Thorin was finally able to truly relax. And make his plans. The whole company was there to greet Bilbo when he was released from the hospital and he was engulfed in a myriad of hugs. Even stoic Dwalin couldn't help but tear up only a tiny bit and Oin boomed excitedly about what a wonderful medical recovery this was.

Bilbo was overjoyed in the whole reunion. They were beginning to look like totally different people. Regularly shaved and showered and well rested with beds and homes waiting for them at the end of the day. Gloin rambled excitedly about getting to see little Gimli all the time and Ori shyly admitted that he and Fili were finally able to be more of a legitimate couple now that they weren't constantly running for their lives and being separated. Dori was also proud to admit to Bilbo in secret that Nori had made good on his promise and was making a legitimate effort at an actual job. Bilbo laughed and quirked an eyebrow at Nori who tried to look as innocent as possible, rubbing at his Mohawk.

They had a magnificent dinner that night and Bilbo was reminded of that night lives ago that 13 dwarves invaded his hobbit hole and plundered his pantry. A rowdy gathering blissfully devoid of any flying food that made Bilbo feel legitimately happy to be here and alive. He and Thorin sat next to each other at the round table and Thorin couldn't keep his hand from latching onto Bilbo's, as if afraid the hobbit might vanish if he let go for too long. Bilbo had a few slips into a bad mood but they never lasted long and the doctors had warned Thorin that this may be a reoccurring event due to his injury.

At last, as the dinner was winding down, Thorin turned to Bilbo, carefully cupping his hand once more. "I have a question for you, Bilbo." He said at last as the table quieted and Bilbo set down his wine glass to peer at Thorin curiously. The dwarf smiled.

"Actually, I've had a lot of questions over the last three months but I find myself only wanting to ask one today." He said pleasantly, carefully removing a decoratively shaped napkin off the nearest plate to reveal the ring that lay in the middle of it. Bilbo's eyes widened as the plate was brought before him. It was a delicate little thing, gold ivy carved into the band and set with an emerald in the middle of it.

"...Gracious..." Bilbo breathed and Thorin's smile only widened.

"Be mine?" He asked at last and Bilbo thought he forgot how to function for a moment. He gaped at Thorin, then the ring and then around the table at the ridiculously self satisfied faces of his companions.

"You...ridiculous, soppy dwarf!" He burst out at last and laughed, throwing his arms around Thorin and pulling him into a frantic kiss. "Am I supposed to say no after everything that's happened?! Of course! Of course, I will!" He laughed, pressing another kiss to Thorin's lips before the taller man hugged him close, burying his face in those dark curls. They pulled away after a few moments and Thorin carefully slid the ring on Bilbo's finger with a collectively loud WHOOP from the gathered companions. Fili and Kili were beside themselves with glee.

"Now you're really our uncle!" Kili chirped excitedly before Bilbo laughed and pulled both lads into a hug, ruffling their hair.

Here it was. After all this time, their happy ending.

"This is the sappiest sap I ever did imagine. I can't put this in my book." He snickered suddenly to a collective boom of laughter from the group before he studied the ring. It was lovely, really; tiny flowers engraved around the emerald that sat in its middle, twinkling in the light. He stared at the emerald for a long time before bursting into laughter, Thorin quirking an eyebrow at him.

"You promised no shinny rocks, Master Oakenshield!" He cackled out before Thorin engulfed him his arms once more as the table erupted in laughter.

They did it. They won.


End file.
